A New Enemy
by Ranariel
Summary: Set during season 6. What if another goa'uld came onto the scene? This might be too much to handle for SG 1 and the SGC, since they are already dealing with Anubis. What if this goa'uld may be more powerful than Anubis? Jonas/OC. Mild Sam/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its various counterparts. This awesome series is due to the brilliant minds of its creators Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner. It's also under the ownership of MGM Inc (or at least I believe it is).

A/N: To let everyone catch up, this story takes place during Season 6 of S. SG1. Even though Daniel Jackson is ascended during this season, he may make appearances. New characters (passive and active) will be introduced in this story but with sufficient enough background info for you not to be confused.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"So what is on this planet?" asked General Hammond.

"Absolutely nothing, sir," said Colonel O'Neill.

Sam, Jonas, and Teal'c looked at Jack.

"What the colonel means, sir, is that the scans for PGA-867 were normal: breathable air, non-dangerous radiation levels, and no civilizations within a 2 mile radius of the Gate according to the UAV," said Sam.

"Like I said, absolutely nothing sir," said Jack.

"Then it'll be a basic recon mission. SG1, you have a go," said General Hammond and stood up to go to his office.

Sam and Jack both stood up until the General's door closed.

"You don't have to be so upset just because it's a basic recon, Colonel," said Sam.

"I'm not upset. Am I upset T?" asked Jack, looking at Teal'c.

"Yes,"

"You have been on edge a bit, Colonel," said Jonas.

"I'm not on edge," said Jack, and then reconsidered when three eyebrows rose upwards. "Maybe I am a little frustrated. This is the fifth recon we've had with absolutely nothing going on. Four planets with no goa'ulds, which means no danger to get into, which means no firefight to the Gate! It gets a tad tiring after a while."

"We know sir," said Sam. "How about we go to the commissary to get some jello?"

"Red jello?" asked Jack picking up his papers and following Sam.

"Don't push it, sir,"

The next day around 1100 hours, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c were waiting on the gate room waiting for Jonas.

"Where is he? We're on a schedule," said Jack, looking at his watch.

"Chevron 3 encoded," came Walter's voice over the tannoy.

"Jonas Quinn forgot something in his office, O'Neill. He had to return to get it," said Teal'c.

"Chevron 4 encoded,"

"He better hurry up, only 3 chevrons to go," said Jack.

"Chevron 5 encoded,"

"He will be here, Colonel. Jonas wouldn't want to miss a mission," said Sam.

"Chevron 6 encoded,"

"I'm here," shouted Jonas as he ran into the gate room. "Sorry, forgot to pick up fresh tape for the camera,"

"Chevron 7 locked,"

"That's never gets old," said Jack, looking at the kawoosh. "And what do you need extra tape for Jonas? All that's out there is a whole bunch of nothing,"

SG1 turned to look up at General Hammond, saluted, then turned to walk through the wormhole.

Jack was wrong about the planet. It… really had absolutely nothing on it. There was just sand as far as the eye could see, which wasn't very far as there were hills in the distance, and some splotches of grass here and there.

"Come on kids, let's go find the yellow brick road," said Jack.

They had walked for almost an hour when Jack was ready to call it quits.

"How about we just say that there was nothing on the planet," he said.

"We've only been walking for an hour," said Sam.

"Fine. We go a few more minutes then we call it quits,"

The few minutes were almost over when Jonas spotted something shining over a ridge. He went to check it out, and smiled as he thought the Colonel would feel better.

"Colonel," whispered Jonas from the ridge. "There's something here that you will definitely want to see,"

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c ran up the hill. On the ground below was a goa'uld mothership surrounded by a number of al'kesh and gliders.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," said Jack as he watched the Jaffa move around.

"Can you tell what symbol is on their head?" asked Sam as she pulled out her binoculars from her pack.

"They're not facing this way. Can you see anything Teal'c, Jonas?" said Jack, taking a look through the binoculars after Sam.

"No," said Teal'c.

"None of them appear to be facing this way," said Jonas.

"Okay, let's go and report back to General Hammond," said Jack, going back down the ridge.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Enjoy!!!

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Are you sure?" asked General Hammond as he the rest of SG1 sat in the briefing room.

"Positive sir," replied Jack. "One big honkin' mothership, a bunch of al'kesh and a ton of Jaffa,"

"Did you identify the symbol on the foreheads of the Jaffa?" asked General Hammond.

"No sir. They weren't facing our direction, and we thought it best to report back before we were seen," said Sam.

"Good idea. Well, we need intel on who this goa'uld is and what their plans are," said General Hammond.

"SG1 is willing to go back there sir," said Jack.

"Not this time Jack. From what you've told me there's a lot of enemy in the field. We're going to need someone to infiltrate their defenses," said General Hammond.

"What of the Tok'ra? Maybe they have a spy on the inside," said Teal'c.

"Walter!" shouted General Hammond.

"Yes sir," said Walter when he came up the stairs and into the briefing room.

"Send a message to the Tok'ra. Tell them it's important,"

"Yes sir,"

"What about us sir?" asked Jack.

"You're scheduled for downtime anyway. Stay on the base," said General Hammond.

"Yes sir," said Jack, and stood up when the general left the room. "Alright, who's up for some jello?"

"You're always up for some jello, sir. I'm in the mood for cake," said Sam who had stood also.

"I could go for some cake too," said Jonas.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"Then let's go," said Jack picking up his folder.

SG1 had been in the commissary for an hour when the alarm rang, indicating an off world activation. About a minute later, Walter's voice came over the tannoy for SG1 to report to the briefing room.

"In the middle of my jello," grumbled Jack as he got up.

"Daddy," said Sam, going to hug one of the two members of the Tok'ra that were in the room.

"Hey Sammie," said Jacob.

"Hello Samantha," said a voice behind Jacob.

"Hello Martouf," said Sam.

"Hey dad," said Jack, walking up to Jacob.

"Colonel, I hope you're taking care of my daughter," said Jacob.

"I try sir. But your daughter likes to take care of herself," said Jack, moving to his seat.

"His 'daughter' is still in the room," said Sam from her seat.

"So George, what's so important?" asked Jacob.

"SG1 was on a basic recon to PGA-867 when they came across a goa'uld with a huge army," said General Hammond. "We were wondering if any of your operatives were in that area,"

"We have been trying to get an operative into their ranks for a number of weeks but we have been unsuccessful," said Martouf, looking at the gate address.

"So basically, what we need is a person who is good at discreetly infiltrating enemy sites, gathering intel and getting out without being seen," said Jack.

"Don't forget high security clearance. Anyone have a recommendation?" asked General Hammond.

"Actually George, I do. Their security clearance is second only to here at the SGC. They are the best at what they do, the President likes them, and they just retired," said Jacob.

"Retired from what?" asked General Hammond.

Sam smiled as she realized whom her father meant.

"The army sir," said Sam smiling.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Please Read and Review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stargate SG1 except for places and people I made up.

A/N: This is the entrance of my original character. I hope you like them.

Enjoy!!!

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Sam and Jacob, who was wearing civilian clothes, drove to the airport to pick up their army retiree.

"Do you think they'll be excited?" asked Jacob looking at Sam, who was driving.

"If you think calling me three times within the last hour is excited, then yes," said Sam, smiling.

"Definitely sounds like them," replied Jacob.

About fifteen minutes later, Sam and Jacob entered the airport.

"Do you know which gate…" started Jacob.

"Gate 5," said Sam.

Sam and Jacob waited for another fifteen minutes after looking at the Arrivals board. They stood and watched people as they walked by.

"There are my two favorite Carters," said a voice behind them ten minutes later.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"How long does it take to get from the airport and back?" asked an impatient Jack O'Neill.

"One must learn to have patience Colonel," said Martouf from his seat.

"The one thing I don't have much of," said Jack.

"You won't have to wait much longer Colonel," said General Hammond coming from his office. "That was topside, Major Carter and Jacob are back,"

"Do they have the package?" asked Jonas.

Everyone looked at him.

"I heard it in a movie," said Jonas defensively.

"Nice usage," said Jack.

Jack managed to be patient for the next ten minutes, which was how long it took for Sam and Jacob to get back to the briefing room.

"Finally!" exclaimed Jack when he saw Sam. "Where's…"

"She's downstairs," said Sam as she and Jacob went to sit down.

"What?" asked a now flustered Colonel.

"Sorry," came a clear British accent up the stairs. "Colonel Riley Munro reporting for duty sir,"

"At ease Colonel," said General Hammond.

"You're the infamous army retiree?" asked Jack.

"I could say the same about you Colonel. I believe the report said that you had officially retired before being recalled for 'Deep Space Radar Telemetry'," said Riley.

"Trust me sir, Alex's record speaks for itself," said Sam.

"For good reason too. Have you ever heard of Portia?" asked Riley.

"Who hasn't? Whoever it is managed to take down the Wolf? But… you don't mean… really?"

"Yes. I was Portia,"

"Who is Portia?" asked Jonas.

"It was my code name. I used to work Special Ops for the government before I worked for the U.N.," said Riley.

"The U.N.?" asked Jack incredulously.

"Basically, my job was to solve 'problems' that couldn't be solved diplomatically," said Riley.

"I didn't especially like it," grumbled Jacob.

"You didn't like the fact that I entered the Army instead of the Air Force, and you didn't like the fact that I entered the military," said Riley.

"It's not as if I hated it," grumbled Jacob.

"Oh yeah, it was more of a strong dislike,"

"Colonel Munro, the enemy is probably inside the mothership, which is surrounded by al'kesh, which is in turn guarded by Jaffa," said General Hammond.

"Any sort of secret passageways?" Riley asked.

"Not visible," said Jack. "They're surrounded by sand on all sides. Seems as though they're in a shallow pit."

"Any special weapon I'll need?"

"Normal P-90s should be fine, but she should take a zat, shouldn't she General?" asked Jack.

"Okay, P-90, Beretta, zat, scope from my rifle, mp3 player. Sounds good," said Riley.

"You brought a sniper rifle?" asked Jack.

"I'm a sniper, that's what I do. Besides, I get a call from the President saying it's about global security, of course I'm going to bring Old Faithful," replied Riley.

"You named your sniper rifle Old Faithful?" asked Jack.

"I'd just got it when I took my nieces to Yellowstone," replied Riley.

"It's settled then. Colonel Munro, you have a go for PGA-867. Report to Doctor Fraiser for your pre-mission evaluation, and then get a good night's rest. You'll be shipping out at 0600 hours. Dismissed," said General Hammond standing to leave.

Everyone stood but Riley, Sam, Jack, Jacob and Teal'c held themselves erect due to military training.

"Well Riley, welcome to Stargate Command," said Sam.

"Riley I want you to meet Martouf. He's a fellow Tok'ra," said Jacob.

"Nice to meet you," said Riley smiling at Martouf.

"Jacob talks of you often Miss Munro," said Martouf.

"Don't believe everything you've heard," said Riley smiling.

"Riles, meet the rest of SG1. This is Teal'c, Jonas Quinn, and you've already met the Colonel," said Sam.

"Nice to meet the both of you," said Riley.

"Likewise," said Jonas, while Teal'c bowed.

"Okay we should go see Doctor Fraiser," said Sam.

"We'll see you before we leave in a bit," said Jacob.

"So how exactly do you know each other?" asked Jack as they walked down the corridor.

"Our father's served together. Sam and I met at a party when we were three," said Riley.

"It was a retirement party for our dad's CO. We both met up again in high school, and we've been friends ever since," said Sam as they entered the elevator.

"So both of you are from different planets?" asked Riley.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"Teal'c is from Chulak and I'm from Langara," said Jonas.

"Nice," said Riley, just as the elevator doors opened.

"Okay Carter, we'll meet you two back upstairs," said Jack.

Sam nodded and Riley and Sam headed towards the infirmary.

"Hi Janet," said Sam as they entered the infirmary.

Doctor Fraiser turned around from her patient and smiled. She turned back to her patient and fixed the I.V.

"What's wrong with Winters?" asked Sam as the petite, brown haired doctor approached them.

"Broke his leg on a routine geological survey," said Janet.

"Riley, this is our C.M.O Doctor Janet Fraiser. Janet, this is Colonel Riley Munro, United States Army. She's going to be our operative for PGA-867," said Sam.

"Nice to meet you. Let's start the evaluation Colonel," said Janet.

"If you're going to be my doctor while I'm here, its Riley," said Riley sitting on the bed next to her.

"Then it's Janet," replied Janet.

About half an hour later Sam and Riley found the rest of SG1 with Jacob and Martouf in the commissary.

"Jello!" exclaimed Riley when she saw it displayed. "I can see why you like it here Sam,"

"I don't know how you can like red jello," said Sam.

"I don't know how you can eat blue jello," replied Riley.

"Because," said Sam.

"Because?" asked Riley.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"That is just weird Sam," Riley said as they joined the group at the table.

"What's weird?" asked Jack looking up from his stew.

"Sam and blue jello," replied Riley.

"See Carter. I'm not the only one who thinks that's weird," said Jack.

"How did your physical go?" asked Jacob.

"Great. Apart from a minor blood pressure issue, I'm in great shape," said Riley.

"You still have that?" asked Jacob in surprise.

"Yes I still have it. Three brothers can do that to you," said Riley.

"How are they? I talked to Philip the last time I was on Earth, but I haven't heard from Stephen or Tyler in a while," said Jacob.

"Stephen's freaking out because he realized that his daughters are growing up, Tyler is back packing through South America, and I guess you know that Philip's getting married," said Riley.

"He is?" asked Sam, choking on her stew.

"Yeah. Sam you really need to get out of this mountain more," said Riley.

"That's what we've been telling her," said Jack pushing his bowl aside and reaching for his bowl of jello.

"Who's he marrying?" asked Sam, ignoring Jack.

"A teacher," said Riley holding back a laugh.

"Philip? The same boy who would play hooky?" asked Sam.

"One and the same. But they are in love, and my grandmother is determined to make sure that nothing goes wrong," said Riley.

"This would make you the last to get married right?" asked Jacob.

"Don't make me bring Sam into this," said Riley, looking Jacob in the eye.

"Touché," said Jacob laughing. "Martouf and I should get back and report to the Tok'ra council."

"We'll walk you to the Gate room," said Sam.

"Making sure we won't get lost?" asked Jacob innocently.

"That was a traumatic moment in my life thank you," said Sam, getting up from the table.

"More funny than traumatic," said Riley laughing.

Sam had walked ahead of the group so that she could avoid hearing the story. Jack was walking with Jacob and Martouf so that he could hear the re-telling. Teal'c was walking behind Jack, which left Riley with Jonas.

"Why did your parents name you Riley? If you don't mind my asking," asked Jonas.

"I don't mind. As you heard I have three brothers, all older than myself. They decided that we should continue the tradition of boy names. Or, in my case, a boy name that could be used for a girl," replied Riley.

"Was it rough being the youngest?" asked Jonas.

"Oh yeah. The only advantage I can remember was being small enough to fit into small spaces," replied Riley. "What about you?"

"My mother died when I was little, and my father died when I was eighteen. I stayed with a family friend until I finished college,"

"I'm sorry," said Riley, stopping to look at Jonas.

"It's okay," replied Jonas.

"Come on you two. I'm not staying here all day," said Jacob from the elevator.

"You're not getting an younger either," whispered Riley low enough for only Jonas to hear.

"What was that?" asked Jacob as Jack pushed the button for the Gate room.

"Nothing," replied Riley with an innocent look.

When the elevator doors opened, Jacob was once again trying to catch Riley in a loop. Of course this was by telling some of Riley's more embarrassing stories, which he got mixed up with Sam's. Riley and Sam tried to cover them up by telling some embarrassing stories of Jacob's.

"We were about to send a message for you to report here over the tannoy," said General Hammond when they entered the Gate room.

"Well we're here and ready to go," said Jacob.

"Finally," muttered Riley and Sam.

"Dial it up Walter," said General Hammond.

"Well kids we better go. Colonel look after my two girls," said Jacob stepping up to Jack.

"They're safe with me," said Jack shaking Jacob's hand.

"George, give those two grandchildren of yours a big hug from me," said Jacob.

"I will Jake," said General Hammond.

"Teal'c, Jonas," said Jacob bowing his head slightly.

"General Carter," "Jacob,"

"Girls," started Jacob moving over to Riley and Sam.

"Bye Daddy," "Bye Uncle Jacob,"

"Be careful Riles. Try not to keep her up late Sam, and stay out of trouble. Both of you. And we'll see you after the mission," said Jacob hugging them both.

Sam and Riley waved to both Jacob and Martouf as they walked through the wormhole.

"Walking through the Gate is a piece of cake right?" asked Riley turning to look at Sam.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sam.

"No reason," replied Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I neither own nor was involved in the making of Stargate SG1.

Read and Enjoy!!!

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Sam and Riley spent most of the evening talking about the mission and Sam's last six years at the SGC. So, when Riley's alarm went off at 0500 the next morning, she was somewhat ready.

"Morning," said Jonas when Riley walked into the commissary fifteen minutes later already wearing her BDUs.

Riley mumbled as she walked over to the percolator and filled a cup of coffee. She drank for a few seconds before re-filling and answering Jonas.

"Morning. Sorry, I'm not awake before I get my first cup of coffee in the morning," said Riley as she picked up an apple and sitting down at the table.

"I know that feeling," mumbled a voice from behind them.

"Morning Colonel," said Riley as Jack moved towards the percolator.

Jack performed the same routine before answering.

"Morning. Feel ready?" he asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," said Riley before taking a bite out of her apple.

"Don't worry about it. Going through the Gate is easier than it looks. You just, you know, walk on through," said Jack.

"Morning Sam, Teal'c," said Jonas as he spotted them walking behind Jack.

"Morning," "Good morning,"

"What is it with you and the chipper voices? It's five twenty-five in the morning. Sound a little less upbeat for us tired folk," said Riley nursing her coffee, apple nearly finished.

"How you entered the Army I do not know," said Sam.

"Amusing Carter. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready. See you guys in the Gate room," said Riley.

"I'll help you gear up," said Sam filling her coffee cup before rushing after Riley.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Do you think that she'll succeed?" asked Jack as he watched Riley and Sam talk as they exited the commissary.

Jonas and Teal'c looked at each other before Teal'c answered.

"Do you not trust her O'Neill?" he asked.

"I do, her record speaks more than enough, but…" started Jack.

"Then she will succeed," said Teal'c with a hint of finality in his voice.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"I saw you talking with Jonas yesterday," said Sam when they entered the elevator.

"Everyone saw me talking with Jonas yesterday. I know where you're going with this conversation Samantha," said Riley, leaning on the elevator wall.

"Samantha, am I? You like him!" said Sam, eyes sparkling.

"So what? I'm a woman; I'm allowed to flirt. Can we talk about this after I get back from the mission?" asked Riley looking at Sam when the elevators doors opened.

"Okay. I look forward to it. Any music with you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. In my bag. Can you get it for me?" asked Riley as she exited the elevator and turned to face Sam.

"Sure. Meet you in the Gate Room in five," said Sam pushing the button for the floor above.

Riley turned and walked towards the gear up room. She said 'Good morning' to the airmen who had the morning shift and those who were coming off the night shift. Riley had seen many armories in her lifetime but none like the one at Stargate Command. There were a variety of weapons here ranging from P-90s and Berettas to the alien staff weapons and zats. Riley put on her Kevlar and strapped a Beretta to her right thigh. Riley had done many scouting missions before where guns might not always be needed and placed a knife in each boot. Finally she picked up a P-90, strapped it on, checked ammo for each weapon and walked out of the room.

When Riley walked into the Gate Room, she saw SG1 and General Hammond waiting for her, the gate already active.

"Are you ready Colonel?" asked General Hammond.

"As ready as I'll ever be sir," replied Riley.

Sam stepped forward and handed her an Mp3 player and some ear buds.

"Be careful," she said.

Riley reached into her shirt and took out her dog tags. Pulling them off, she handed them to Sam.

"You know what to do with these," she said.

"Yeah," replied Sam.

"We have some of the same routines here that might happen for a normal scouting mission. You are using SG1's IDC code. If you haven't returned in 20 hours, the code will be locked out of the system. Understood?" said General Hammond handing Riley a GDO device.

"Yes sir," said Riley.

"Good. There is a MALP on the planet that we sent to ensure that there was no threat to the mission. The area appears secure, so you have a go Colonel," said General Hammond.

"Yes sir," said Riley and saluted, which General Hammond, Sam, and Jack reciprocated.

Riley turned and walked up the ramp. Stopping just short of the event horizon, Riley reached out with her hand.

"It's just a stable wormhole, you know. Perfectly safe," said Jack from the bottom of the ramp.

Riley smiled, and stepped through.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

All reviews are welcome.

Ranariel


	5. Chapter 5

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: I neither own nor participated in the making of Stargate SG1.

A/N: This chapter introduces our evil goa'uld

Enjoy!!!

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Nice," thought Riley as she exited the wormhole, gun at the ready.

The video camera on the MALP turned to face her.

"Just keep walking and you'll find the mothership," came Jack's voice.

"Thanks for the tip Colonel," said Riley looking around to gauge any possible threats.

"Riley," said Sam.

"Yeah?" asked Riley.

"Come back in one piece. I don't plan on giving your nieces these dog tags. Understood?"

"Understood. Munro out," said Riley, smiling.

The MALP started moving back towards the Gate. It left a ripple across the event horizon until the wormhole disengaged.

"Okay Munro, your 20 hours start now," said Riley setting the timer on her watch.

Riley took the Mp3 from her pocket and put in the ear buds. Setting the song to 'Ave Maria', she placed the player into a pocket in her Kevlar vest.

Riley had read the official mission report so she knew not to expect any activity until nearly an hour's walk. Riley saw a ridge that she guessed was the one that SG1 saw the mothership from, so she went up to it and looked over.

"George Lucas, that is a spaceship," said Riley as she looked at it in awe.

Alex put down her P-90 and set it down beside her. She pulled her scope from a pocket in her vest. Sam had said that all Jaffa had a symbol on their foreheads that showed which goa'uld they served. Looking at some of the Jaffa that were facing her direction, Riley took a mental picture. It looked like an hourglass on its side, but the vertical lines were further into the 'X', almost making it look like angry eyes from old cartoons. Sam had shown her all the goa'uld system lords' symbols that they had on record, but this symbol was new.

"Probably a new power player," thought Riley. "I'm going to need a way down."

Suddenly, a huge gong sounded making Riley nearly jump out of her skin. Some of the Jaffa started moving and were being replaced by others that were coming form tents that were dotted throughout the pit.

"Changing of the guard," thought Riley checking the time. "That's my cue to leave."

Riley picked up the P-90, went down the ridge, and ran approximately around the edge to the back end of the mothership. Looking over the edge, Riley saw a group of Jaffa appear from some rings. Sam had made sure that Riley knew every combination or access codes on all common goa'uld ships. Thanks to Riley's somewhat photographic memory she could recall most of them.

Riley made sure that no one was looking in his direction before going over the edge and running towards the access panel. A Jaffa turned as if he heard the noise from Riley going over the edge, and started walking towards the rings. Just then another group of Jaffa came down with the rings. Riley barely managed to hide in the gap between the main wall and the side wall with the access panel due to her Kevlar vest and P-90. Luckily, the Jaffa started walking with the group that had just come down, so Riley was not discovered.

Riley looked around the wall and saw they were a good distance away as to not be attracted by the sound of the rings activating. She went back and pressed the button to activate the rings and stepped into the spot with her P-90 raised.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

On the mothership, a lone Jaffa was walking briskly towards the direction of the bridge. This Jaffa was different from the rest not only because of his brisk walk, but also the gold symbol upon his forehead. This, in his mind, made him different from all the rest. The Jaffa walked onto the bridge and bent down on one knee in front of the raised chair that was facing the screen that overlooked most of the pit.

"Rise," said a disembodied voice from the throne.

"My Lord, the preparations are nearly complete," said the Jaffa.

"Good. The System Lords have been too weak in dealing with their empires. I will show them how it should be done," said the goa'uld sitting up in his chair. "How is the spy?"

"Anubis' spy has been found. Shall we bring him to you now?"

"No. Let him enjoy is last day. I shall tell you when to bring him,"

"Yes, my Lord," said the Jaffa, and left the room.

The goa'uld got up from the chair, his robes billowing around him. He stood by the screen surveying the ships and Jaffa.

"It is soon time,"

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

A/N: Thought I'd put out another chapter today since I had time on my hand. Hope you liked it.

Reviews are welcome.

Ranariel


	6. Chapter 6

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: I neither own nor participated in the making of Stargate SG1. All I own are my original characters.

A/N: Since all exams are finished, new chapters to 'A New Enemy' will be uploaded every Saturday.

Enjoy!!!

0oo0

Riley had been gone for nearly twenty hours and Sam was starting to get nervous.

"Sit down Carter," said Jack, waiting with Sam in the commissary. "You're wearing a hole in the floor."

"I can't sit sir. Suppose she's lying on the planet injured… or dead," said Sam, still pacing.

"Carter, you wouldn't have recommended her for this mission if she wasn't good, and General Hammond wouldn't have let her go if she wasn't good. Even her record shows that she's good. Now sit before I get Teal'c to sit on you."

Sam reluctantly sat down and started tapping her knee. She started tapping her knee for nearly five minutes before Jack started getting annoyed.

"Carter! She'll come through the Gate any second…"

"Unscheduled offworld activation! Unscheduled offworld activation!"

Sam got up and ran out of the commissary.

"Like I said, any second now," said Jack as he followed Sam at a slower pace.

When Jack got off the elevator at the Gate Room, he ran into Jonas and Teal'c who were heading that way.

"Medical team to Gate Room! Medical team report to the Gate Room!"

"Medical team?" said Jack in surprise and ran into the Gate Room.

He entered the Gate Room to find Riley lying on the ramp with Sam and Janet bending over her.

"Report, Doctor Fraiser," said General Hammond.

"Preliminary exam shows a staff weapon blast to the right thigh and shoulder, of which the latter appears to be a graze. Let's get her to the infirmary," said Janet looking from Riley to the medical team.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

A few hours later, Riley woke up with a massive headache.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary Colonel," said Janet walking over to her bed.

"I feel as though I have a headache the size of a continent," groaned Riley, attempting to sit up.

"Sit up slowly Colonel," said Janet. "Your leg is still healing."

"What were my injuries?" asked Riley as Janet placed pillows behind her back and head.

"You had a slight concussion from when you hit your head on the ramp when you exited the Stargate. I think Colonel O'Neill was jealous of your entry style. You also took a staff blast to your right thigh, and another to your left shoulder. But that one was a graze,"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly two days,"

Janet walked over to the phone in the corner. She picked up the receiver and pressed a button.

"She's awake sir," she said when the call was answered.

"That gives me a few minutes before Sam comes charging in here," said Riley when Janet replaced the receiver.

"She's been here many times over the last two days. The Colonel has had to drag her out of here more than once," said Janet.

"They make a good team, don't they?" asked Alex, as Janet checked on a patient.

"They're the best," replied Janet.

Sam walked in a few minutes later with the rest of SG1 on her heels.

"Riles," said Sam as she came up to Riley's bed.

"Hey Sam," said Riley.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. Just some bumps and bruises according to Janet," said Riley.

"Bumps and bruises?" asked Sam incredulously.

"Breathe Carter," said Jack.

"How are you feeling Colonel Munro?" asked General Hammond, standing beside Teal'c.

"Good," replied Riley.

"I would like for the Colonel to stay in the infirmary for another day sir," said Janet.

"Do I have to?" asked Riley, looking at Janet.

"You still have bumps and bruises, remember?" said Sam.

"Alright. The debriefing will take place tomorrow. I'll notify the Tok'ra," said General Hammond, before walking out of the room.

"Okay. We're going to go find something else to do. Right Carter?" said Jack walking to the door.

"Actually, I was going to stay for a while sir," said Sam turning her head to look at Jack.

"No, you're coming with us," said Jack. "Help me here doc."

"May be you should come back later Sam," said Janet.

"I'll be fine Sam. You probably have a diagnostic report or something to do right?"

"Yeah. I'll be back later," said Sam, getting up and looking at Riley before reluctantly following Jack out the door.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

The next morning, everyone was waiting for the arrival of the Tok'ra in the Gate room.

"George," said Jacob as he walked down the ramp. Martouf and two female Tok'ra followed him. "You remember Anise and Garshaw,"

"Vaguely," replied Jack.

"Where's Riley?" asked Jacob looking around.

"She's in the boardroom," said Sam.

"Let's go then," said Jack.

Jacob was looking at Sam while Jack spoke. Jacob may not have spent enough time with Sam when she was a kid but he knew her moods. Sam was alert but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"We're going to talk later," whispered Jacob to Sam when everyone started filing out of the Gate room.

Riley was sitting in the boardroom reviewing her notes when everyone entered.

"Hey soldier," said Jacob walking over to her.

"Hey yourself," she replied hugging him sitting down.

"I want you to meet some fellow Tok'ra. This is Anise and Garshaw. Garshaw is the Grand Council of the Tok'ra High Council, and Anise is one of our scientists. They are very interested in your experience,"

"Let's get this meeting started," said General Hammond.

Sam sat on Riley's right while Jack sat next to Sam, with General Hammond on Jack's right at the head of the table. This left Jonas sitting on Riley's left with Teal'c next to Jonas. The Tok'ra sat side by side on the opposite end of the table.

"Okay, there are good news, news, bad news, and terrible news," said Riley, looking around the table.

"There's good news?" asked Jack.

"For me it's good news. I got discharged from the infirmary this morning. The news is that we're dealing with the usual power hungry, galaxy dominating wannabe goa'uld. Now this is where you may want to start writing stuff down. The bad news is that it is a new goa'uld," said Riley.

"That confirms our deepest fear. Did you manage to look at the symbol on the Jaffa?" asked Garshaw.

"Yeah," said Riley, shuffling some papers before pulling out a sheet of paper. "Here's what it looks like. He calls himself…"

"Amun," finished Selmak.

"Okay. We come up with a plan, destroy him, then I can go fishing," said Jack.

"Not particularly Colonel. I know all about Amun. My mother's family is Egyptian so I know all the creation myths. But Amun disappeared right before the rise of Isis and Osiris. How can he be back now?" asked Riley.

"Amun was one of the first goa'ulds to claim a host. There was a power struggle between the major power players: Ra, Osiris, Isis, Anubis and a few others. Anubis was the only one who stayed at Amun's side. Ra managed to blow up Amun's ship. It was thought that he died in the explosion," said Garshaw.

"Apparently he's holding a serious grudge," said Riley.

"What do you mean Colonel?" asked General Hammond.

"Some of the Tok'ra's information is missing," said Riley. "Anubis partnered with Ra and Osiris all along to split Amun's planet's between them. Anubis told Amun the plan just before the ship blew."

"Not directly. He was speaking to Anubis' spy,"

"How did he get a spy in there?" asked Jack.

"I don't know all of the particulars, but I think Anubis wanted to keep an eye on his old friend," said Riley.

"Do you know what his plan is?" asked General Hammond.

"I think Amun wants to start to start off slow. Some infiltration, so I'd keep an eye on any new recruits," said Riley, looking at the Tok'ra.

"Does he have any plans for Earth?" asked Jonas.

"I don't think he even acknowledged our existence before I got captured. He thought Ra was still alive," said Riley.

"How can he? Everyone knows that he's dead," said Jack.

"Think about it Colonel, he's been in a galaxy far, far away with no news. He probably doesn't know about any of the other goa'ulds that we killed," said Sam.

"It would be most difficult to use that to our advantage," said Teal'c.

"Teal'c is right. It would be easy to play the part of a goa'uld, but it would be difficult to keep up the guise. Many Tok'ra and Jaffa would die," said Martouf.

"We are in a bit of a jam then. So, what do we do about it?" asked Jack.

"Colonel you are a genius," said Riley, a sparkle coming to her eyes.

"What did I say?"

"When I was a kid I never liked jam in my sandwich," started Riley.

"Used to annoy me with that. Always telling me to… I see where you're going with this," said Jacob.

"I don't," said Jack.

"Introduce peanut butter," said Riley.

"Yeah! Let Anubis take care of Amun for us. But what if they partner up?" asked Sam going from excited to dejected in two sentences.

"You don't easily forgive the person that tried to kill you," said Riley.

"Or tried to take the head off your Matt Mason doll," said Sam, glaring at Riley.

"Girls," aid Jacob looking at them.

"Sorry," said Sam and Riley at the same time.

"Major Carter is right. Suppose they partner up. What do we do then?" asked Jonas.

"We just have to hope that it doesn't go there, and improvise on the plan in places," said Riley.

"We'll inform the Council of our meeting," said Garshaw standing.

Everyone except Riley stood.

"The Tok'ra High Council thanks you for your bravery Colonel," said Garshaw inclining her head to Riley.

Riley bowed her head in reply.

"I'll escort who's leaving to the Gate Room," said General Hammond.

Garshaw, Martouf and Anise followed General Hammond out the room.

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with the girls, Jack?" asked Jacob.

"No problem," said Jack getting up and leaving, followed by Teal'c and Jonas.

"Is something wrong, Uncle Jacob?" asked Riley.

"I don't know. Is something wrong?" asked Jacob looking at Sam.

Sam looked at her notes and said nothing.

"Sam, you can tell me anything," said Riley turning to look at Sam.

"When the twenty hours were up I was afraid that you were dead and it was all my fault," said Sam.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Riley.

"I thought if I said something, that you might actually start to blame me," said Sam.

"If she was going to blame you, then she was going to have to blame me too. We both recommended Riley for this mission, Sam," said Jacob.

"I don't blame either of you. Both of you have known me for most of my life. Do you honestly think that I would have given up a chance like this, Sam?" asked Riley.

"No," whispered Sam.

"Of course I wouldn't. Besides, if I had died on that planet, I know my nieces would have the second greatest aunt in the world. And you of course Uncle Jacob," said Riley.

"Thanks," said Sam, hugging Riley.

"What would you girls do without me?" asked Jacob getting up from his chair.

"Get on with our lives," said Sam and Riley laughing as they got up from their chairs.

"Funny," said Jacob smiling as Sam handed Riley her crutch, which was lying on the floor.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

A lone Jaffa stood chained to a wall screaming in agony.

"Are you sure that he is dead?" growled Amun.

"Yes!" screamed the Jaffa.

"Would you lie to me?" asked Amun.

"No!" screamed the Jaffa.

Amun lowered his hand and the hand device automatically shut off. He turned his head to his First Prime Tet and nodded his head, his signal to kill the chained Jaffa. Amun turned his back on the spy and Tet when he heard the discharge of the staff weapon. Tet turned and stood beside Amun. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Amun spoke.

"This changes everything. With Ra and Isis gone…" he said while starting to leave the room.

Tet nodded at the two Jaffa standing outside the door for them to dispose of the body.

"Will you change your plans milord?" asked Tet softly, head slightly bowed as he followed Amun through the corridor.

"No. My plan stays the same. These Tau'ri are mere humans. They had to receive help from someone. Or a group of people," said Amun, cloak billowing around him as he walked.

"My lord?" asked Tet.

"Find some of my most loyal Jaffa," said Amun stopping. "They need to prepare for infiltration."

Tet bowed and walked back the way they came.

"So it begins," whispered Amun, smiling devilishly.

0oo0

Hope you liked it!!

Reviews are welcome!!!

Ranariel


	7. Chapter 7

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: I neither own nor participated in the making of Stargate SG1. All I own are my original characters.

A/N: As promised, here is another chapter in 'A New Enemy'. I also want to thank everyone who is reading this story.

Enjoy!!

0oo0

Riley stood in the doorway of Jonas' lab watching him work. He was writing in a book and mumbling to himself while the Weather Channel played in the background.

"Hi," said Riley, knocking on the door after a minute.

"Colonel," said Jonas getting up quickly. "Come in."

Alex walked in and took a look at what Jonas was writing.

"'The History of Amun'," read Riley. "How's that coming along?"

"There are some gaps and obscurities," said Jonas.

"Want some help?" asked Riley.

"Sure," said Jonas getting another chair.

"What's the use of having a history degree if I don't use it?" asked Riley sitting in Jonas' chair.

"You have a history degree?" asked Jonas sitting.

"I wanted to be a historian before I became a soldier. Ancient history fascinated me. I remember writing my thesis paper on Cleopatra. Many military people have degrees in different stuff. I believe Colonel O'Neill's is in languages. Now let's see what I can remember about Amun,"

Sam, Jack, and Teal'c would stop by as Riley and Jonas worked. They would stop by to chat, even to drag them to the commissary to get something to eat. By late afternoon, Riley and Jonas had come up with a working history on Amun. They met Sam, Jack, and Teal'c in the briefing room with General Hammond to tell them what they found out.

"So kids, what do we got?" asked Jack.

"Basically, Amun used to be an unknown god until he overthrew Montu as the main god of Thebes. He joined with Ra and became the primary deity of the state religion. He was also the consort of Amaunet," said Jonas.

"He was married to Amaunet?" asked General Hammond.

"No. They were consorts. Two completely different things. Amun and Amaunet made up one fourth of the Ogdoad. The Ogdoad is eight deities who made up the creation myth during Egypt's Middle Kingdom. Amun and Amaunet were quintessence," said Riley.

"What's quintessence?" asked Sam.

"My grandmother always said quintessence. Basically, they made up the secret powers of creation. Anyway, his wife was Mut. He had a son called Khonsu, god of the moon," said Riley.

"Should we worry about the son?" asked General Hammond.

"Nothing in the research corroborates that but we may have to check with the Tok'ra. The Legend of Osiris and Isis then overpowered the cult of Amun. Amun then faded back into obscurity," said Jonas.

"Until now," said Jack.

"Good work. The Tok'ra will be updating us on Amun's activities," said General Hammond making to stand up.

"Actually General Hammond, there was one more thing," said Riley glancing at Jonas.

"What is it?" asked General Hammond.

"There was something else. Hidden in the information of Amun and Ra was something about 'the Eye of Ra'," said Riley.

"The hieroglyph?" asked Sam.

"Actually, it seemed as though they were talking about a person," said Jonas.

"'The Eye of Ra' is the goddess of heat and fire. She had the role of protector goddess and has the power to poison and send flames against the pharaoh's enemies. There have been a few of them, mainly Bast, Tefnut, Sekhmet, Hathor, Isis, and Nekhbet. The last one was Wadjet and she seemed to have vanished along with Amun," said Riley.

"Are you sure?" asked General Hammond.

"The information on the Internet was a bit vague so I had to call my grandmother," said Riley.

"Have you heard of anything like this before Teal'c?" asked General Hammond.

"There have been tales of women with the power to call fire from the sky and to kill people with a look. I do not know if they are true or tales," replied Teal'c.

"Did you hear anything while on Amun's ship?" asked Sam.

"I heard some guards talking about some kind of weapon. But they may have been talking about some kind of fancy ray gun or something," replied Riley.

"We're going to need all the information we can get. SG1, Colonel Munro, gear up for a trip to Chulak. See if Bra'tac can give us any information," said General Hammond.

"What time do we leave?" asked Jack.

"Forty minutes," said General Hammond, standing.

Everyone stood as General Hammond made his way to his office.

"I'm hungry," said Riley.

"You're always hungry," replied Sam.

"Very funny Carter," said Riley as she gathered up her notes.

"I'll go with you to the commissary," said Jonas.

"I have to finish my report on the scanner SG3 found on their survey," said Sam.

"We'll meet in the gear up room in thirty," said Jack.

Jonas followed Sam as they made their way to the elevator.

"What's so important about the scanner?" asked Jonas as they stepped into the elevator.

"Its scanning capabilities are brilliant. It can do a large-scale scan further than ours can. I'm sending a request to General Hammond that the scanner stay here for more tests before going to Area 51," said Sam.

The elevator stopped on the level for the science labs. Sam waved to Riley and Jonas before heading to her lab. Riley pressed the button above for the commissary.

As it was early evening, there were a few people in the commissary having dinner. Riley and Jonas walked over to the display.

"A person could really get used to this," said Riley picking up a plate.

"Food?" asked Jonas.

"The choices," said Riley. "When you're in the field as often as I am, you get used to rations."

Riley picked up a dish of red jello, put it on her tray and walked over to an empty table. Jonas followed her after picking up a small plate of cake.

"Why the military?" asked Jonas after a while of eating in moderate silence.

"Why did I choose the military?" Jonas nodded. "I'm an army brat. My dad was in the Air Force, and my mom was in the Navy. My grandmother told me that I should try to help people in need, and I thought I could do that in the Army."

"She sounds like a wise woman,"

"She has her moments. She gave me my first martial arts lesson: watch both 'The Karate Kid' movies and see what I could learn," said Riley. "Now I have a question for you."

"What is it?" asked Jonas.

"Why were you listening to the Weather Channel?"

"It's fascinating how you are able to tell what the weather will be days in advance. Don't you?"

"It has its moments," said Riley.

"We have a few minutes before we report to the gear up room," said Jonas, checking his watch.

"Let's go," said Riley getting up from the table.

Two minutes later found Jonas and Riley walking towards the armory.

"Colonel," started Jonas.

"Yes," said Riley stopping.

"I was wondering if you'd like to try this again," said Jonas.

"We walk all this time Jonas,"

"I meant eating. By ourselves,"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes,"

"Then my answer is yes,"

"Hey!"

Riley and Jonas looked around to see Jack's head poking out if the gear up door.

"Are you two coming or not? Where's Carter?"

"Try the lab," said Riley, as she and Jonas continued walking towards the gear up door.

Riley and Jonas walked in the gear up room to see Jack all ready to go and Teal'c getting his staff weapon. Jack was grumbling as he picked up the service phone and dialed Sam's lab. He talked quietly for less than a minute then hung up the receiver.

"She's not there," he said.

"I'm right here," said Sam.

Everyone either turned around or looked up at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sorry I'm late," said Sam moving toward the TAC vests. "I was handing my report about the scanner to General Hammond in person."

"Why in person?" asked Riley as she strapped a Beretta to her right thigh.

"We've had the scanner for a few days. Kinsey's been ringing General Hammond to give Area 51 the scanner for the last two," said Sam.

"We really don't need him hanging around here right now," said Jack, rubbing his temples.

"Senator Kinsey? Bit of a kiss ass if you ask me," said Riley.

"You've met him?" asked Jack.

"Last year I was searching for a very dangerous man. Suspected of attempted assassination of a U.S. senator. I tracked him down to Saudi Arabia. He evaded capture quite a bit, and I may have had to blow up a building or two," said Riley.

"I heard you blew up an entire block," said Sam.

"That – that's completely besides the point," stuttered Riley. "He started ragging on me because of the huge price tag I racked up. Him being head of the Appropriations committee and all. He started telling me how I should do my job."

"What did you tell him?" asked Sam smiling.

"I told him to piss off and sign the check," replied Riley, smiling as she picked up a P-90.

"That's a totally British response," said Sam.

Riley laughed as she followed Sam out of the gear up room. The rest of SG1 smiled as they followed Riley and Sam. They entered the Gate Room to be greeted by General Hammond.

"Ready for your second planet, Colonel?" he asked.

"Yup," Riley replied.

"Don't forget folks. This is not a social call. Find out anything you can about Amun's forces, and this 'Eye of Ra'. You have a go," said General Hammond.

"Yes sir," said Jack. "Let's go guys and girls."

SG1 and Riley turned to face the wormhole, then walked up the ramp and through the wormhole.

0oo0

Reviews are welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 8

Disclaimer: I neither own nor participated in the making of Stargate SG1. All I own are my original characters.

Enjoy!!

0oo0

"My lord, the plan is in motion," said Tet, kneeling in front of Amun's chair.

"Good," said Amun, standing. "They won't see it coming."

"My lord," said a Jaffa standing by the console.

"What is it?" snapped Amun.

"You have an incoming transmission from Anubis," replied the Jaffa.

"Anubis," mused Amun getting up to slowly walk around his chair.

"Do you suspect a ploy, milord?" asked Tet.

"Let's hear what he has to say first Tet. Anubis may bury himself in his message. Open communications," said Amun slowly settling himself in his chair.

"It is good to see you still alive Amun," said Anubis when the channel opened.

"You've changed Anubis," said Amun.

"A few hundred years can do that. You look well also," replied Anubis.

"Assumed death can do that," said Amun.

The two goa'ulds stared at each other in silence. Amun's slate-gray eyes stared at the dark space where Anubis' head should be as it was covered by the hood of his cloak. The silence stretched until Anubis spoke.

"I assume that you have heard of the Tau'ri,"

"They had the audacity to spend a spy here. How could they have defeated Ra?"

"Ra was killed by his own fault. Not by any special talent of the Tau'ri,"

"You have yet to rid of the Tau'ri threat, Anubis,"

"The Tau'ri will be taken care of. With the fall of their precious SG1, they will bow at my feet,"

"I find it fascinating that your plan for domination has been thwarted by two men, a female, and a shol'va Anubis,"

"They have the help of the Tok'ra. Their methods have changed since they met the Tau'ri. They collaborate their efforts,"

"Then separate them from each other," said Amun calmly.

"Do you think that hasn't been tried?" said Anubis, voice rising a bit. "Sokar attempted to separate them by cutting them off from anyone by Stargate. They were able to overcome that and destroy Sokar. The Tau'ri have had time by themselves, cut off from other Stargates for a long time. They are confident they will kill all goa'ulds,"

"Confidence runs out after a while. They will make mistakes, and when they do they will fall. I will restore order Anubis. You can be sure of that. End transmission,"

Tet moved from his position by the door where he went at the beginning of the communication, to stand by Amun's chair.

"Anubis seems to almost admire the Tau'ri," said Amun thoughtfully.

"Do you think that Anubis will be a problem, milord?" asked Tet.

"Anubis will only become a problem if I let him become one Tet. He has been in this galaxy longer than I have and has let the Tau'ri problem get out of control. I will show Anubis how to handle an empire, and he will bow at my feet,"

0oo0

Please Review!! It only takes a minute to jot down some thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Enemy

Chapter: 9

Disclaimer: I neither own nor participated in the making of Stargate SG1. All I own are my original characters.

Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to finish this chapter before I left for my vacation in Florida but that didn't work. However, while there I managed to get two chapters done. So here's the first!

Enjoy!!

0oo0

Riley exited the wormhole, P90 at the read. Everyone else exited with their guns with their guns raised but with a relaxed pose. A number of Jaffa were standing at the base of the steps, staff weapons at their sides. Riley gripped her gun tighter and glanced slightly at Jack to gauge his reaction.

"Don't worry. They're friends," said Jack.

Riley nodded and relaxed her grip on her gun but kept a close eye on the Jaffa.

An older Jaffa approached the group and Teal'c moved to greet him.

"Tek ma'te Master Bra'tac," said Teal'c grasping the older Jaffa's hand near the elbow.

"Teal'c, my friend," said Bra'tac.

"Hey Bra'tac," said Jack stepping up to the pair.

"You have a new member of SG1?" asked Bra'tac looking at Riley.

"This is Riley, one of my oldest friends. She's helping us out on a mission," said Sam.

"Nice to meet you," said Riley.

"I take it you have heard," said Bra'tac.

"Heard what?" asked Teal'c.

"The goa'uld system lord Amun is alive," said a Jaffa approaching the group.

"Sho'nac?" said Teal'c walking toward the Jaffa.

"Teal'c my old friend," said Sho'nac.

The two Jaffa embraced for a second then stepped back to survey each other.

"How have you been my friend?" asked Teal'c.

"I have been well. I see the same goes for you," said Sho'nac looking at SG1.

"Old friend, Teal'c?" asked Jack.

"Sho'nac grew up here on Chulak, but joined Yu's army," said Teal'c.

"Master Bra'tac has told me all about you SG1," said Sho'nac.

"I'm not a member of SG1. Just here for the mission," said Riley.

"This is not a social call, then?" asked Bra'tac.

"Unfortunately no. We need some information on Amun," said Jack.

"Follow me," said Bra'tac.

The group walked away from the Stargate. The surroundings soon changed from the quarry-like surroundings to that of well-kept roads and buildings that spoke of civilization. Bra'tac led them to a house on the second road they came across.

"This is my home," said Bra'tac opening the door.

"Like what you've done with the place," said Jack looking around.

"What have you heard of Amun?" asked Teal'c.

"None of our Jaffa have been able to penetrate their defenses," said Bra'tac.

"The same goes for the Tok'ra," said Jonas.

"Amun seems to be prepared in case of infiltration," said Jack.

"So should we," said Riley. "If Amun is taking precautions against being infiltrated by us, the Jaffa, and the Tok'ra, then we should take precautions as well."

"That is a good idea," said Bra'tac.

"But that isn't the only reason we stopped by," said Jack.

"Then why?" asked Sho'nac.

"What do you know about the 'Eye of Ra'?" asked Sam.

"It is nothing more than a story told to scare little children," said Sho'nac.

"Actually, our research seems to think that the 'Eye of Ra' may actually be real," said Jonas.

"The legend goes that the 'Eye of Ra' is a woman bound to Ra in both mind and spirit. She punishes those who are deemed unworthy by Ra. She can call down fire from the sky and many other things that I cannot recall," said Amun. "Do you think that she is with Amun?"

"Our research seems to think that Wadjet, who was last documented Eye of Ra, disappeared along with Amun,"

"So you think that Wadjet cold have shown up along with Amun?" asked Sho'nac.

"It is possible, yes,"

"We should prepare for that possibility," said Bra'tac thoughtfully.

A loud knocking sounded, resonating through the room.

"Master Bra'tac!" shouted a voice from outside.

Bra'tac rushed to the door and opened it.

"Master Bra'tac! A report just came in from Darvok! They're under attack from Amun!" said the Jaffa.

"Attack? We should go now!" said Sho'nac grabbing a staff weapon from the wall.

The group rushed towards the Stargate. Along the way other Jaffa joined them, all asking what was going on.

When they reached the Gate, it was surrounded by Jaffa with staff weapons pointed at the Stargate.

"Have any of Amun's Jaffa come through the chappa'ai?" asked Bra'tac to one of the Jaffa.

"No Master Bra'tac," said the Jaffa.

More of the Jaffa trickled through the Gate until everyone stood with staff weapons pointed at the Gate with its still active wormhole.

"Should we go through Master Bra'tac?" asked a Jaffa.

"Were there any casualties?" asked Jack.

"No," replied the Jaffa. "They just sent gliders down and started shooting around us."

The wormhole deactivated. Everyone relaxed and turned towards Bra'tac.

"That is an unusual tactic for a goa'uld," he said.

"Why storm the planet and not kill anyone?" asked Jack.

"Because he plans on creating a new empire," said Riley.

"But why start a new empire and not kill or capture anyone?" asked Jonas.

"He would know that the Jaffa on the planet no longer serve the goa'uld…" started Sam.

"He is a goa'uld. Full of himself. He has a galaxy to try and conquer. He comes across a planet with rebel Jaffa. Or maybe he didn't just 'come' across it. He doesn't want a firefight because he'll lose Jaffa. Unless… his plan wasn't the Jaffa at all," said Riley mumbling to herself.

"I see where you're going with this," said Jonas. "Is there anything on Darvok, like ruins?"

"There are ruins to the North of the Stargate. It is hard to get there by foot, you must fly there," spoke up one of the Jaffa.

"We have to see what's in those ruins," said Riley.

"Amun's probably there by now and will probably have Jaffa by the Gate," said Sam.

"Don't we have a Global Hawk, or something like that?" asked Riley.

"Something like that. Colonel, we have to get back to the SGC," said Sam.

"Jonas, dial it up. Bra'tac you may want to come back to help us update General Hammond," said Jack.

"I will accompany you," said Sho'nac.

0oo0

"I didn't think it would take this long to retrieve the info SG1," said General Hammond as he greeted the group at the base of the ramp.

"Something came up sir. Amun decided to lay claim to one of the planets that some of the Jaffa were on," said Jack.

"Were there any casualties?" asked General Hammond.

"No sir. He just wanted the planet. There are some ruins that he may have visited but can only be visited by air," said Sam.

"How long will it take you to prep the UAV Major?" asked General Hammond.

"Half an hour sir, but I'll try to make it twenty sir," said Sam.

"Get to it Major. Everyone else, briefing room," said General Hammond while Sam ran out of the Gate Room.

Fifteen minutes later the UAV was undergoing final preparations in the Gate Room.

"That really is incredible," said Riley looking down from the control room. "Should save a lot of time in recon missions."

"You would think so," mumbled Jack.

"We're all ready, called Sam from the Gate Room.

"Chevron 1 encoded," said Walter as the Stargate rumbled to the chevron.

"We've had to tweak the system a bit so that the UAV doesn't get shot down after it goes through the Stargate," said Sam after running up to the control room and sitting down at the console.

"You gave it shields?" asked Jack.

"No sir. We managed to make the navigational controls almost as responsive to any movement of the control stick," said Sam.

"Sweet. Like you're flying the UAV for real," said Riley.

"Yes. Theoretically I should be able to fly the UAV in real time with little time dilation," said Sam.

"Theoretically?" asked Jack.

"We've never tried this before Colonel," said Sam.

"Chevron 7 locked," said Walter.

"All ready," said Sergeant Siler by the UAV.

"All go in three, two, one, mark," said Sam.

The UAV moved off its base and through the wormhole, leaving ripples in its wake.

"The UAV should reach the planet in three, two, one. Receiving telemetry… now," said Sam.

The screen showed a green planet, marred only by the Jaffa and the tel'taks on the ground. As expected, many of the Jaffa started shooting at the UAV. Given Sam's quick reflexes, she was able to maneuver the UAV around them.

"Nice, Carter," said Jack.

"Thank you sir," replied Sam.

As the UAV went further north, the surroundings changed. It was quickly seen why the ruins could only be reached by ship. Amun's mothership could be seen on the ground near the entrance to the ruins.

"He beat us to the punch," said General Hammond.

"Can't we wait until he comes out to see what he found sir?" asked Sam.

"Sounds good Carter. Park it somewhere out of sight," said Jack.

Sam put the UAV down on a hill that overlooked both the ship and hills. About five minutes later, their wait was over. 20 or so Jaffa walked out of the ruins and towards the mothership. A few seconds later, Amun walked out of the ruins accompanied by a woman.

"Who is that?" asked General Hammond.

"No one has been to the ruins in many years," said Bra'tac.

"Then who is she?" asked Jack.

0oo0

Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

A New Enemy

Disclaimer: It saddens me to say that I don't own Stargate SG1.

Here's Chapter 10. I should finish Chapter 11 and have it ready for upload by Monday or Tuesday of next week.

Chapter: 10

"Gliders have been sent down to the planet milord," said Tet walking onto the bridge.

"Kill no one," said Amun.

"Milord?" asked Tet in surprise.

"Killing the Jaffa would be too easy. I have other business on this planet. Go north," said Amun.

The mothership moved relatively quickly north. It slowly came to a stop in a clearing by the ruins and landed.

Twenty Jaffa went down to the planet via the rings. Amun went down to the planet with Tet by his side.

Amun walked past the Jaffa and into the ruins. The inside was in complete darkness. It seemed as if the light from the sun could not cross the threshold, almost as if some evil wasn't allowing the sun access. However, as soon as Amun stepped over the threshold, lights sparked to life on torches that lined the walls. Some of the Jaffa that Amun passed were overcome by curiosity and looked inside the ruins. They stared in surprise until Tet, who walked by them to catch up with Amun, glared them.

When Amun reached the end of the corridor he stopped. Darkness seemed to close in around Amun, Tet, and the Jaffa that accompanied them. The Jaffa looked around and started to whisper, until Amun raised his left hand.

"I wish a meeting with you, my dear," said Amun into the darkness.

For a moment everything stood still. There was no noise: no breathing, not even a heartbeat could be heard.

The darkness parted to show two corridors.

"Choose. Beware. Death lurks at the end of one," said a voice.

"The Jaffa stay here. Tet, follow me," said Amun.

Amun turned and walked down the left corridor, Tet walking silently behind.

At the end of the corridor was a doorway of flame.

"Have we chosen the wrong way?" asked Tet.

"Walk through the flame Tet," said Amun.

Amun stepped aside. Tet looked at the doorway and walked through. Amun smiled and followed.

On the other side of the doorway was a large chamber. Directly in front of Tet and Amun, there was a path lined with fire. On both sides of the room, a fireplace had a blazing fire burning strong. Amun said nothing as he passed Tet to start walking on the path first.

"Do you not wish to ask me why I asked you to walk through the doorway first Tet?" asked Amun after they had gone nearly halfway down the path.

"I know you would share as you see fit milord," said Tet.

"Which is why I asked you to go first. You ask questions of me. Something no First Prime does. I merely wish to know whether you would die for me if I asked," said Amun.

"Have you found your answer milord?" asked Tet.

"For now," replied Amun.

By this time Amun and Tet reached the edge of the chamber. This time there was no door but instead, there was a lever.

"I need to do this Tet," said Amun as Tet stepped in front of him to pull the lever.

Tet slightly inclined his head and stepped back.

As Amun's hand gripped the lever, he started to feel a slight burning. As by impulse Amun tried to pull his hand away but found he couldn't. The burning increased until it enveloped his entire hand. Amun then felt a slight prick. A few seconds later, Amun was able to remove his hand.

"Milord?" asked Tet.

Even thought it had felt as if Amun's hand was on fire, there were no blisters. Instead, in place of the small prick Amun had felt, there was a small imprint of the Eye of Ra.

"We are close," whispered Amun.

Suddenly the lever seemed to melt into the wall. There was a slight rumbling and a doorway seemed to shimmer into appearance in front of them. There were steps leading down into what seemed to be absolute nothingness. Amun started slowly down the steps, Tet following silently behind. As they moved further down the steps, light could be seen flickering from somewhere. When Amun reached the bottom of the steps he was aware of what was making the light.

In all actuality, it was who was making the light.

The woman was standing in the middle of the room. To Amun it seemed like the middle of the room, even though the woman's light didn't fully pierce the darkness. She was beautiful. She had bronze skin and her face was flawless. She had light brown hair and flowed freely down her back. She wore clothes best suited for an Egyptian queen, and Amun fell in love with her on sight. The light radiated from her. Her hands, feet, and hair all seemed to be lit. She was the light.

Amun stepped closer to her and he could see that her eyes were open. They were the same color as her hair, and she seemed to be looking into his very soul.

"Step closer Amun," she said.

Amun did as she asked until there were a few inches between them.

"I am Wadjet, Eye of Ra. You are my new master,"

"Without question?" asked Amun.

"I have been in deep slumber for many years. I felt when Ra died. I saw your ship destroyed, and your shuttle among the debris. I felt your strength and cunning. I felt you when you stepped into these ruins," said Wadjet.

"What does that mean?" asked Amun.

"When you pulled the lever, some of your blood was taken. I am now bound to you in blood and mind," said Wadjet.

Amun looked Wadjet in the eyes and smiled.

"We should leave now master," said Wadjet.

"Are the ruins going to collapse?" asked Amun.

"No. I sense we are being watched," said Wadjet.

"The way up the stairs are blocked," said Tet.

"We will not be leaving by that way," said Wadjet.

Wadjet raised her hands and closed her eyes. In a flash of bright light Tet, Amun and Wadjet appeared in front of the fork by the two passageways in front of the Jaffa that were left behind.

Silently, Tet moved in front of Amun and Wadjet and signaled the Jaffa to leave in front of him. Tet followed the Jaffa out of the ruins, leaving Amun and Wadjet behind.

"Has it changed?" asked Wadjet.

"Yes. But don't worry, it will be back to normal soon," said Amun.

Amun walked out of the ruins, with Wadjet by his side.

"We are being watched milord. Shall I bring them to you?" whispered Wadjet.

"No. They will spread word of your appearance throughout the galaxy. One by one they will all fall," said Amun.

Wadjet said nothing but looked in the direction of the UAV.

0oo0

Review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A New Enemy

Chapter: 11

Two hours later, the male members of SG1 were in the briefing room along with General Hammond, Bra'tac, and Sho'nac.

"I hope they haven't found the UAV," said General Hammond.

"Carter hid it pretty well sir," said Jack.

"That woman stared right at it Colonel," said General Hammond. "How could she have known that the UAV was there?"

"Unless she was the Eye of Ra," said Teal'c.

"She certainly looked the part," said Jonas.

"That's because she is the Eye of Ra,"

Everyone turned to see Riley and Sam walking up the stairs.

"She is?" asked Jack.

"Riley is right Colonel. Even though the gate did shut down while we were waiting for Amun's troops to leave, the UAV was still recording. Riley and I just finished going over the footage. It's full of the basic stuff: gliders coming back to the ship, Jaffa walking around. But there was definitely something," said Sam walking to her seat.

"Don't keep us in suspense," said Jack.

"It was barely noticeable. There is a part of the footage where she has her back to the camera. There is a small imprint of a snake on her left shoulder," said Riley.

"Egyptian history does depict Wadjet as a snake," said Jonas.

"So, it is official. Wadjet is alive, and with Amun," said General Hammond.

"It appears so," said Sam.

"The Tok'ra are going to want to know," said Jack reluctantly.

"We can let them know tomorrow, Colonel. For now everyone get some rest. You deserved it," said General Hammond.

"Sho'nac and I shall return to Chulak. A battle is coming, and the Jaffa must be ready," said Bra'tac.

"I will accompany you to the Gate," said Teal'c.

"I'll go inform the President," said General Hammond standing.

"It was nice meeting all of you," said Sho'nac as he stood.

"Ditto," said Jack.

Teal'c, Bra'tac and Sho'nac left the room leaving Sam, Jonas, Riley, and Jack behind.

"So what are you girls doing for the rest of the evening?" asked Jack.

"I'm moving my stuff over to Sam's, then we'll probably watch a movie," said Riley.

"You're welcome to join us if you want to, you too Jonas, Teal'c too," said Sam.

"As long as we don't watch any sappy movies," said Jack.

"We don't watch sappy movies. We'll probably end up watching a James Bond movie, or some random movie Sam wants to watch," said Riley.

"I don't watch random movies," said Sam.

"Remember when I caught you watching that movie when I visited you back when you worked at the Pentagon?" asked Riley eyebrow raised.

"One time," mumbled Sam.

"I'll go ask General Hammond. Jonas, you want to pack some things together? You and Teal'c can crash at my place. We'll meet outside in, say, one hour?" asked Jack.

"One hour sounds good. I'll just go finish in my lab," said Sam.

Jack entered General Hammond's office while Sam, Riley, and Jonas went downstairs to get the elevator. Riley and Jonas got off first, leaving Sam for the trip down to her lab.

"Sam has been really happy since you've been here," said Jonas as he and Riley walked down the corridor.

"It's always nice to have people that know you around," said Riley.

"Yeah," said Jonas softly.

"I'm sorry," said Riley stopping to face Jonas. "It's a big flaw of mine: open mouth, insert foot."

"It's okay. I do miss Kelowna sometimes, but Earth is my home now," said Jonas.

"I know that feeling," said Riley, continuing down the corridor. "I think of home as Egypt but I live everywhere. My job, my old job, required me to move at a moment's notice."

"Do you visit Egypt often?" asked Jonas.

"My parents and grandparents still live there. I try to visit every year. My brothers live in various places from here to Japan," said Riley.

"Sam mentioned you have nieces," said Jonas.

"Three of them," said Riley smiling. "We call them PIE."

"PIE?" asked Jonas.

"It's the first initial in their names. In order they are Phoebe and Ilena, twins. Then there's the baby of the family, Elizabeth," said Riley.

By then, Jonas and Riley had reached Riley's room.

"Guess I'll see you in an hour," said Riley opening the door.

"You will," said Jonas.

Forty-five minutes later, Sam and Riley were standing by Sam's car waiting for the guys.

"Now's a good time to finish that conversation we started," said Sam smiling.

"Fine," said Riley leaning on Sam's car. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Did you ask him out?" asked Sam smiling.

"Why do I have to be the one to ask him out?" asked Riley.

Sam just raised her eyebrow and looked at Riley.

"He asked me out," said Riley quickly.

"Really?" asked Sam smiling brightly. "How did he ask?"

"It was nice, and really sweet. Right before the mission to Chulak," said Riley.

"Aww," said Sam.

Riley rolled her eyes and hit Sam on the shoulder.

"You girls ready?" shouted a loud voice.

Riley and Sam turned around to see the male members of SG1 heading towards them.

"We're all set Colonel," replied Sam getting in the driver's seat of her car.

Fifteen minutes later the group pulled up in the driveway of Sam's house.

"Nice house Sam," said Riley as she got out of the car.

"Thanks," replied Sam as she got out of the car.

Riley pulled her duffel bag out of the backseat as the guys walked up to Sam who was opening the front door. Riley joined the group inside the house as they were taking off their coats.

"I'll show you where the guest room is Riles," said Sam. "You guys can grab a beer and pick out a movie."

Riley followed Sam down the corridor into the guest room. It was painted a crème color with a queen-sized bed against the back wall, and a door leading to the bathroom by the window.

"Nice room," said Riley setting her duffel bag on the bed.

"That's not the best part," said Sam, walking over to the closet.

Opening the closet, Sam bent down and reached in. Straightening up and turning, Riley could see that Sam had pulled out a pair of red fuzzy bedroom slippers.

"You remembered!" exclaimed Riley reaching out to hug Sam.

"How could I possibly forget? You're the only friend that got literal cold feet," replied Sam laughing.

"At least it gave me an excuse to go shopping for adorable bedroom slippers," said Riley taking the slippers and taking off her shoes before putting the bedroom slippers on.

"Let's go see what the guys are doing," said Sam watching Riley wiggle her toes in the slippers.

"What's all the squealing about?" asked Jack when Riley and Sam entered the living room.

"Sam got me fuzzy slippers," said Riley smiling as she stuck a foot out.

"Did you choose a movie?" asked Sam going into the kitchen.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c. "We have chosen 'G.I. Jane'."

"Ooh. Semi-chick flick. I hope you're grabbing me a beer in there Carter," said Riley.

"It's not a chick flick. Demi Moore gets her ass kicked in some parts," replied Jack indignantly.

"And making popcorn," shouted back Sam.

"Butter popcorn for me," said Riley walking towards the kitchen.

Riley walked in the kitchen to find Sam getting two bowls to put popcorn in, and Jonas putting some potato chips and pretzels into three other bowls.

"Do you know what we're missing Sam?" asked Riley looking around.

"We have beer, popcorn, and chips. What are we… oh. Check the cupboard," said Sam taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

Riley turned and rummaged through the cupboard.

"C'mon people. Let's go," shouted Jack from the living room.

"Found it!" shouted Riley in excitement as she pulled out… Twizzlers. "The ultimate movie snack."

Sam, Riley, and Jonas walked out carrying two bowls, or in Riley's case, a bowl of pretzels and two packs of Twizzlers.

Jack was sitting in an armchair while Teal'c was on Sam's four-seater couch. Sam sat down next to Teal'c, Riley next to Sam, which left Jonas next to Riley.

Teal'c was about to press PLAY when Sam and Riley shouted at the same time.

"The beers!"

"I got it," said Jack, getting up before Riley and Sam could. "Before you find something else to grab. Start the movie T."

Amidst the beginning of the movie where the narrator was giving the history of the Navy Seals, they could hear Jack taking the caps off the beers. Jack had just sat after handing out the beers when the movie officially started.

The team laughed and enjoyed for the next two hours. They sat not knowing that this was the last time that they would be able to enjoy each other's company for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

A New Enemy

Chapter: 12

0oo0

The next day when Riley and Sam arrived at the SGC, there was an almost somber mood.

"What's with everyone?" Riley whispered to Sam as they walked down the science lab corridors.

Sam stopped an airman and asked him the question.

"Senator Kinsey's here," the airman replied.

"There goes my morning," Riley said as they turned back towards the elevator.

When Sam and Riley exited the elevator for the second the atmosphere seemed the same. They entered the control room when they heard an angry voice from the briefing room.

"Why her? Of all the people you have chosen!"

"Oh yeah. There really goes my morning," Riley groaned.

"Seems as though Kinsey hates someone more than me," Jack said.

Riley and Sam turned around in surprise to see Jack standing behind them looking up at the direction of the briefing room.

"He's always hated me. Something about the bills I always manage to rack up," Riley said. "I better get up there."

"We'll come too," Sam said.

The trio walked up the stairs to the briefing room. As heard, Senator Kinsey was ranting and raving to General Hammond. He was so into his speech that he didn't notice Riley, Sam, and Jack standing behind him.

"Morning General Hammond," Riley said softly when Kinsey stopped for a second to breathe.

Kinsey whirled around and stared at the trio.

"Morning to you too Senator," Riley added.

Face all flushed and breathing loudly, Senator Kinsey huffed in the trio's direction.

Riley, Sam, and Jack walked to their seats on the right side of the table, backing the view of the Stargate, while Senator Kinsey tried composing himself in a seat opposite Riley on the left.

"Senator Kinsey has been explaining why he thinks you shouldn't be involved in this Colonel," General Hammond said.

"I think this entire base heard General," Riley replied. "We have had similar conversations before Senator. If you have a problem with me, a mutual discussion as adults is wise."

"I don't agree with you being here," Kinsey said, ignoring Riley's comment.

"Why? Because you weren't consulted on the matter?" Riley asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'm just wondering how much money our government is going to have to shell out for your 'mistakes' Munro," Kinsey said.

"Perhaps the same amount you fished out for that house you're building that cute property on in Miami," Riley replied.

"My personal business is none of your business!" Kinsey exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"Neither is mine," Riley said, anger clearly visible on her face. "Now is not the time for our business problems, but when you try to fight dirty, so will I."

"The Colonel is right Senator. The information she got on Amun is invaluable," General Hammond said.

"Of course. Her information always is," Kinsey mumbled.

"Maybe it's time you left Senator. I will take what you have told me under consideration," General Hammond said.

Kinsey stared at Riley, then huffed out of the room.

"He didn't even notice me," Jack said in surprise.

"Told you," Riley said.

"Do you know why?" General Hammond asked.

"About a year before the incident in Saudi Arabia, I was in Beirut. The 'why' part is classified but the gist of it is that the intel I got was faulty. We ended up paying over fifty million dollars in damages. Kinsey went before the Secretary General to state that Portia was a threat because the fact that the U.N's second choice for diplomacy was an assassin would destroy everyone's faith in democracy," Riley said.

"What happened?" General Hammond asked.

"The U.N. took my side. Kinsey's hated me ever since,"

"Really knows how to hold a grudge, doesn't he?" Jack said.

Teal'c and Jonas entered the briefing room, the latter holding a cup of coffee.

"We just passed Senator Kinsey. He looked upset about something," Jonas said as he sat down.

"He always looks that way after he sees me," Riley said.

"The Tok'ra should be here within the hour. They said they had some information on Wadjet," General Hammond said. "You're all dismissed until they get here."

"I have some translations to finish on the tablet SG5 brought back," Jonas said.

"I'll help you with that," Riley said, getting up and following Jonas.

"Is something going on between them?" Jack asked after they left.

"Jonas isn't military Colonel," Sam said as she stood up.

"She is right Colonel," General Hammond said as he stood up and walked into his office.

"I know… but…" Jack stuttered as he and Teal'c watched them leave.

0oo0

True to their word, the Tok'ra arrived within the hour.

"Hi girls," Jacob said as Sam and Riley walked in.

"Daddy," "Uncle Jacob,"

Sam and Riley took their usual seats with Sam on Jack's left and Riley between Sam and Jonas.

"We heard you got a look at Wadjet," Garshaw said as everyone got settled.

"We did," Sam said.

"Did?" Jacob asked.

"Riley and I went back to look at the tapes from the UAV, but they were completely blank," Sam replied.

"What about the backups?" General Hammond asked.

"Fried," Riley said. "Apparently we were only supposed to get one look at her."

"Doesn't sound like something Amun would do," Jack said. "If Amun wanted people to know she was alive."

"Maybe Wadjet struck out on her own," General Hammond said.

"Could be possible. I don't suppose you managed to remember what she looked like Riley?" Jacob asked.

"I don't have a semi-photographic memory for nothing. I've been in Sam's lab for the past twenty minutes trying to remember what she looks like."

Riley passed the picture to Garshaw.

"It's a rough drawing but I feel like something's missing,"

"Getting the rough depiction of the Eye of Ra is nothing like capturing her essence," Garshaw said looking at Riley. "She has not changed in these many years."

"She really hasn't," Selmak said. "Cryogenic sleep perhaps?"

"Why would she have been in cryogenic sleep before Ra was killed?" Jonas asked.

"Maybe she betrayed Ra," Riley said. "She did something to him and as a punishment he put her to sleep."

"Do you remember hearing of anything like that when you were on Amun's ship Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"No. Amun has a big score to settle with Anubis. That's all I got during… But I vaguely remember Amun saying that there was something he had to do before dealing with Anubis," Riley said pausing for a second before continuing.

"Maybe he wanted Wadjet before he went after Anubis. With him being all half-Ancient, or whatnot," Jack said.

"Wadjet does have control over massive amounts of power. Amun could use her to seize control over a number of galaxies," Selmak said.

"Wouldn't Wadjet get sick of Amun and betray him?" Riley asked.

"That is the curse of being the Eye of Ra. Wadjet is bound to Amun in body and spirit now. She will never betray him, no matter how badly she wants to," Garshaw said.

"There went my feminist plan: tell her the wonders of female empowerment. So, is there any way of breaking their connection?" Riley asked.

Wouldn't you have to kill Amun to do that?" Sam asked.

"Killing Amun would break the connection but would leave room for another to step in as Wadjet's master," Garshaw said.

"Maybe we should try to kill Wadjet," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, try to kill the all powerful woman," Jack said sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever tried killing her before?" General Hammond asked.

"There have been many attempts on the lives of the many Eyes of Ra. None have been successful," Martouf said.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, absorbing what had been said.

"Hang on," spoke up Riley. "How exactly did one become an Eye of Ra?"

"According to legend, the Eye of Ra used to be the Eye of Atum. Atum was the first goa'uld to become a host. He spread humans out on many planets and also visited many uninhabited ones. It is said that on one such planet, he gained information to create the first Eye," Selmak said.

"Hang on. You met Hathor in the past right? In our research it said that she was an Eye too," Riley said.

"Ra discovered the power to transfer the power from one Eye to another," explained Garshaw.

"One more question: why are all of the Eyes female?" asked Riley.

"It is said that only a female is able to control the powers that come from being an Eye," Garshaw said.

"If I may interrupt before Riley asks yet another question," started Jacob, as Riley was about to say something. "There should be something about the planet in our archives. We should be able to find a Gate address. Any more questions, Riles?"

"No," said Riley, sitting back in her chair. "That was it."

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" came Walter's voice over the tannoy.

Everyone stood up and went down to the control room.

"It's the Tok'ra sir," Walter said turning to look at General Hammond. "Radio transmission only."

"This is Garshaw. What is the problem?"

This is Anise. We just got a message from our operative onboard Anubis' ship. Anubis has a meeting with Amun tomorrow. He wants to have a conversation about something that involves the goa'uld. He also contacted Yu and Camulus,"

"Thank you Anise. We will be returning shortly," Garshaw said.

The wormhole disengaged and Garshaw turned around.

"Who are Yu and Camulus?" Riley asked.

"Two of the most rotten goa'ulds we've met," Jack said.

"In a meeting with Anubis and Amun, two of the oldest goa'ulds. This does not bode well for us," Jacob said.

"I guess getting a spy into that meeting is asking for too much," General Hammond said.

"It's too risky. We will have to find out what happened in the meeting secondhand. Anubis is bound to talk about the meeting when he returns to his ship," Martouf said.

"In the meantime, we will look for the location of the planet in our archives," Jacob said.

Walter dialed the address for the Tok'ra base while goodbyes were being said.

"Bye girls," said Jacob.

"Bye Dad," "Bye Uncle Jacob,"

Jacob took Riley aside while everyone else walked down to the Gate Room.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," answered Riley.

"I caught that pause in the briefing. The others may have missed it, but I know you," Jacob said.

"I really am fine. If there was anything wrong, I assure you that you would know," Riley said.

"Okay. Be careful out there," Jacob said, hugging Riley.

"You be careful too," Riley whispered in his ear.

Jacob smiled as he let go of Riley and walked down the stairs to the Gate Room.

"You do know that she is lying to you," Selmak said to Jacob.

"I know. That's the thing with Riley. She never admits it when something is bothering her," Jacob replied.


	13. Chapter 13

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stargate SG1 except places and people I made up.

Thanks for everyone who's been reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

Anubis was in a foul mood. Returning from his meeting with Amun, he walked quickly from the Ring room to the bridge. Osiris walked slower than Anubis and walked in to find Anubis sitting on his raised chair. Signaling the Jaffa that were in the room to leave, Osiris walked up to Anubis.

"How dare he talk to me in a condescending way!" Anubis shouted slamming his hand on the chair arm.

"I agree milord," Osiris said.

"He talks to me as if I were a mere child. How could Ra have told him the secret of his power?" Anubis said partially to the room and himself.

"Amun used to be trustworthy in the eyes of Ra," Osiris said.

Anubis looked at Osiris as if noticing for the first time that she was there.

"Continue," Anubis said softly.

"Amun used to be Ra's First Prime before he betrayed Ra. It was a really big mutiny I recall. Ra lost half of his Jaffa. As Ra's First Prime, Amun must have known a lot about Ra," said Osiris.

"You're right. But how is that going to help me?" sneered Anubis.

"We could use Amun's First Prime,"

"No. Amun would never tell his First Prime everything. He would be afraid his First Prime may betray him as he did Ra. We're going to have to destroy Amun ourselves,"

"With 'her' by his side we can't touch him," spat Osiris.

"But SG1 can. They got on his ship before. They will try again," said Anubis stepping off the chair.

Anubis headed towards the screen and slowly smiled as he turned and faced Osiris.

"SG1 can destroy Amun and then when I take Wadjet I will destroy SG1 and that pathetic planet of theirs,"

As Anubis turned and started to laugh, Osiris forced herself to smile.

0oo0

Just take a minute to write a quick review. It makes the chapters come quicker!


	14. Chapter 14

A New Enemy

Chapter: 14

Thanks to everyone who's been reading! Here's a new chapter for you.

0oo0

It had been a few days since the meeting with the Tok'ra had taken place. They still hadn't found the planet's location in their archives but they assured the SGC that it would take a bit more time.

"The one thing we don't have a lot of," Jack said when he found out.

Riley and SG1 were each doing things to keep them occupied. Jack and Teal'c were doing random stuff to keep themselves occupied, while Riley was switching between Sam and Jonas to help them with their backlog of work.

"I still can't believe that all this exists," Riley said one day when helping Sam.

"It was a bit unbelievable for me at first," Sam replied looking up from her microscope.

"Yeah, six years ago," Riley said.

"Feels like yesterday," Sam said laughing. "How're things going between you and Jonas?"

"They're going great. With the threat of impending doom hanging over our heads, we've had lunch and a few early dinners in the commissary," Riley said.

"When's the last time you've been on a date?" Sam asked. "A real one, not a fake one for a target."

"Not in more than six years," Riley said.

"Ooh deprivation," Sam said laughing.

Sam and Riley laughed for a few seconds before falling into a comfortable silence as they worked on opposite sides of the room. Riley was logging basic characteristics of odd and various objects that SG teams had found on missions, while Sam was working on making modifications to the naquadah reactor. Riley had just picked up a small black disc with no visible markings when it started to slightly vibrate in her hand.

"Sam you might want to see this," Riley said sticking her hand out and looking at the disc.

Sam walked over to Riley when the object started to make a sound.

"That sounds familiar," said Sam looking at the disc.

"That's because it is. Mum used to sing it to us when we were little," Riley said.

"Yeah, when I would sleep over. But how would the disc know that?" Sam asked partially to Riley and herself.

Sam slipped on an extra pair of gloves before picking the disc up out of Riley's hand.

As soon as the disc left Riley's hand, the humming and vibrating stopped. Riley managed to look at Sam before fainting.

"Riley!" shouted Sam.

Sam placed the disc on the table before rushing to the service phone.

"Medical team to my lab!"

0oo0

Riley opened her eyes to complete brightness. She turned around to see nothing but white. She looked down at herself to find herself wearing a white dress instead of her BDUs.

"Where am I?" Riley asked.

"Here and there," said a voice.

Riley spun around to see a woman wearing the same dress standing behind her. The woman had blond hair tied in a loose bun and startling blue eyes.

"Hello Riley," said the woman.

"Who are you?" Riley asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"My name is Tanis," she replied.

"And I am 'Here and There'?" Riley asked.

"Yes,"

"How did I get here? Or there?"

"You touched the disc,"

"Sam touched it too, and I don't see her here,"

"Your friend isn't like you. Almost the same, but nothing like you,"

Tanis paused for a minute, listening to some imperceptible noise.

"Your friends are calling you back," she said looking at Riley again.

"What? You haven't told me anything,"

"Worry not Riley Munro. We will meet again,"

0oo0

Riley opened her eyes and jumped into a sitting position.

"Colonel!" exclaimed Janet beside her.

Riley looked around to see various people of the medical team with a crash cart and a resuscitating pump. Behind them were the members of SG1 and General Hammond.

"Riley," Sam said as she pushed her way through the medical team, Jonas close behind. "What happened?"

I woke up here and there," Riley said slightly shaking her head.

"Doctor?" asked General Hammond.

"I'd like to keep her here for a few hours for observation sir," Janet said.

"I'm fine," said Riley turning and swinging her legs off the bed.

Riley jumped off the bed and swayed a little. Jonas held her hand for support.

"No Colonel you are not fine," said Janet. You stopped breathing for five minutes."

"I felt as though I was only out for a minute," Riley said thoughtfully.

"But 'here and there'?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah. I touched the disc and I appeared there," said Riley.

"I thought you said you were here too," Jack said.

"I was. At least I think I was. Almost as if I was in limbo," Riley said.

"For that to have happened, you would have to be dead Colonel," Janet said picking up a blood pressure monitor. "I'm going to need you to sit on the bed."

"I touched the disc too. Although I did have gloves on," Sam said.

"I told her that too," Riley said, laying down on the bed and closing her eyes.

"Her?" General Hammond asked.

"Tanis. She said that Sam was almost like me but not the same," Riley said.

General Hammond gave an unspoken look to Janet. She nodded and turned to the cart beside her.

"Okay Colonel, you're blood pressure is normal for someone who has been deprived of oxygen for five minutes. I'm going to need to take some…" started Janet.

"Blood samples," Riley finished wearily as she lay back in the bed.

"After which you can leave," Janet continued.

After giving the blood samples and promising to come back to the infirmary if she felt nauseous, Riley made her way down to Jonas' office. Not finding him there, Riley picked up her drawing pad from Jonas' desk and headed down to the commissary.

Riley had been in the commissary for half an hour staring at her drawing pad which was on the table when a plate appeared on top of it. A second later, a chair was pulled out next to her.

"I'm not hungry," Riley said staring at the plate.

"It's for when you get hungry," Jonas replied.

They sat in silence for a minute before Riley picked up the fork and began eating.

"I'm not crazy, you know. I know where I was," Riley said between bites.

"No one said you were crazy," Jonas said looking at Riley. "But how can you know that you weren't talking to Wadjet?"

"Tanis didn't feel evil enough. I know it sounds strange but I know that Tanis wasn't going to hurt me," Riley said.

"I believe you," Jonas said before looking at Riley's drawing pad. "What were you drawing?"

"I was trying to draw Tanis," Riley said handing the drawing pad to Jonas.

"She's beautiful," Jonas said, studying the picture.

Riley raised an eyebrow and slightly smiled as she looked at Jonas.

"But not as beautiful as you," Jonas said quickly.

"Nice save. But she really is stunning. Almost like a kind of inner glow," Riley said.

"I see you got her to eat," Jack said when he reached their table.

"I felt hungry," Riley replied turning her head to look at Jack.

"Is this the woman that you saw?" Jack asked sitting down and pointing at the pad.

Jonas handed Jack the pad and he studied it for a few seconds.

"She's pretty. But that's not why I came. I wanted to talk to you about your… relationship,"

Riley and Jonas shared a look before Riley spoke up.

"I know that it was going to be a matter of time before this came up Colonel. I know that Jonas is a key member of your team, But I-we- can assure you…"

"That our relationship will not jeopardize this mission in any way,"

Jack looked at both Riley and Jonas before nodding.

"Okay. Alright Munro, what else do you remember when you were in limbo?"

They sat discussing Riley's experience for a minute when Sam and Teal'c entered the commissary.

"Colonel, don't forget we have a briefing in fifteen minutes," Sam said as she sat down.

"What meeting?" Jack asked in surprise.

"The briefing on PX9-721. The one the Tok'ra found in their archives," Sam said. "It was in the morning memo."

"It takes too long to read those memos. It's about time they found that address," Jack said.

Twenty-five minutes later, SG1 and Riley were sitting in the briefing room.

"The Tok'ra sent a message at 0700 this morning. They said that they weren't sure that this was the correct planet but it was written around the same time of Amun's ventures into creating an Eye," said General Hammond.

"It can't be that hard to find seven symbols," Jack mumbled.

"The Tok'ra have been around for a very long time O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"He is right Colonel. The Tok'ra are very sure that they will soon have the address," General Hammond said. "We have already sent the MALP to the address while waiting for you to arrive to the briefing and the planet is safe and void of lifesigns."

"When do we leave?" Jack asked.

"As soon as you gear up," General Hammond replied.

0oo0

Just a few words as a review goes a long way.


	15. Chapter 15

A New Enemy

By: Ranariel

Chapter: 15

Disclaimer: I neither own or am affiliated with Stargate SG1.

Enjoy!!!!

0oo0

The team exited the gate to lush rainforest-like surroundings.

"Hello South America," Riley whispered as she walked past Jonas to take point.

"Not so hot though. Give it an hour and it will get sticky," Jack replied. "Okay Riley and I'll take point, Teal'c watch our six,"

Everyone moved to their prospective positions and slowly started moving forward. Their surroundings were quite similar to the Amazon jungle. There were trees that loomed far above their heads and dense underbrush that came up to their ankles. They could also hear birds far above them.

"I understand how Tyler feels now," Sam said from behind Riley.

"Except he has a satellite phone. He can call anyone at any time," Riley replied, laughing softly.

The walked for over an hour in which everyone, except Teal'c, got hit in the face with branches.

"I really didn't miss this part of South America," Jack said after one such incident.

They walked through more underbrush until it started to get less and less dense. Before long, they could see light through the trees.

"Finally," Jack muttered as he moved ahead of Riley.

Everyone held their P-90 at the ready as they entered the light. It was a very large clearing with trees here and there. There was an almost somber feeling to their surroundings.

"Seems almost sad here," Riley said as she looked at a weeping willow in the distance.

"I wonder what the Ancients did here," Jonas said looking around.

"Seems to be some sort of memorial ground," Jack said.

"But for what?" asked Sam.

The question lingered in everyone's minds as Teal'c walked up.

"There appears to be a cave to the east O'Neill,"

"Let's go check it out," said Jack.

To the east of their position was a small cave, as Teal'c had said. It was nestled in the foothills of the mountains that bordered the clearing. The walls on the inside of the cave were smooth and had no markings. It ended in a huge cavern with high ceilings. In the center of the room there was a control panel on a big podium. There was a screen in the back of the cave, taking up an entire wall.

"What did they do here?" Jack asked looking around.

Jonas walked up to the panel. There was a slight humming as if the machine was trying to start. However, no lights came on.

"Maybe the power distribution is off Jonas," Sam said walking around the back of the podium when Jonas turned and shrugged.

Jack and Riley walked up to Jonas. Suddenly, the lights lit up on the panel.

"Ow!" Sam shouted from behind the panel.

"Carter?" "Sam?"

"I'm fine," Sam said standing up. "Just got a shock when the power came on."

Writing appeared on the screen framed by various pictures and images.

"The language appears to be Ancient," Teal'c said.

"Any clue what it says Jonas?" Jack asked.

"Bits and pieces. The pictures are all of women. I think they're all dead," Jonas said looking at the screen.

"Experiments?" Riley asked.

"I think natural causes, but I can't be sure," Jonas replied.

"Why would the Ancients keep records of women who died of natural causes?" Teal'c asked.

"Good question. We got anything to record this with, Carter?" Jack asked.

"No sir," Sam replied. "We'll have to come back."

"We could always send another SG team," Jack said hopefully.

"I have my video camera," Jonas spoke up. "I can record what I can."

"Take your time," Jack said.

Jack turned and walked back to the entrance of the cave where Riley and Teal'c stood.

"How'd you like your 'introduction' to the Ancients, Munro?" Jack asked leaning on the wall.

"They're a bit on the subtle side, aren't they?" Riley asked.

"I know. I'm a big fan of subtle, but they're just downright cryptic," said Jack.

Just then, they heard the whine of an engine far above them.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," said Jack looking up.

Directly above them loomed a mothership. And descending faster than the mothership were five gliders.

"Jonas!" Jack shouted. "Remember what I said about taking your time? Forget it! Take what you got and let's go!"

Jack turned around and joined Riley and Teal'c in opening fire. The gliders fired just short of the cave opening, sending dirt into everyone's faces. Sam joined Riley, Jack and Teal'c at the mouth of the cave. She bent on her knee beside Riley pointing her gun upward to shoot at the gliders.

"Ready!" Jonas shouted as he ran up behind Jack.

"We're going to have to run for it!" Jack shouted over the gunfire.

"Sam and I can go first!" Riley shouted.

"Okay! Go!" Jack shouted back.

Sam and Riley waited until the gliders moved to fly back around. When they did, Sam and Riley got up and ran the mile between the cave entrance and the frontline of the forest. Two of the gliders broke formation and started firing at Sam and Riley. The shots that the gliders fired sent dirt around Sam and Riley but they quickly made it to the forest.

Then it was Jack and Jonas' turn. Teal'c remained shooting at the cave mouth while Sam and Riley were shooting from the forest. Everything was going fine in Jack and Jonas' run when a shot by a glider landed right behind Jonas. The impact sent him flying into some bushes a few feet from Riley.

"Jonas!" Riley shouted, not leaving her spot.

"Go check on him. I'll take over from here," Jack said as he ran up.

Riley nodded and ran over to Jonas. He was lying on his stomach, arms outstretched. Riley slowly rolled Jonas over. There was a bruise forming on his right cheek and as Riley looked at it, Jonas groaned.

"Hey," said Riley softly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," groaned Jonas. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Upright," said Jack running up to the pair. "I guess they saw us hightailing it because they decided to start sending down Jaffa. They're Amun's. We're going to have to go now."

Jack gave Jonas a hand up and gave Sam a nod. Sam and Riley started running in the direction of the Gate. Jack and Jonas moved quickly behind them and Teal'c brought up the rear. Twenty-five minutes of hard running put them about two miles from the Gate. By this time everyone was breathing somewhat heavily due to his or her gear.

"We're nearly to the Gate sir," Sam said.

"Hopefully Amun hasn't gotten to the Gate," Riley said.

"The forest by the Gate is very thick. It should be hard for their scanners to detect us," Sam said.

"'Should be'?" Riley asked.

"The trees are very dense. They won't be able to detect us," Sam said looking at Riley.

"Then we better get moving people," Jack said.

Everyone shouldered their packs and started moving. They reached the Gate within fifteen minutes.

"Dial it up Jonas," Jack said.

Jack, Riley, Sam and Teal'c surrounded Jonas while he dialed the Gate and entered the IDC code.

"Jonas, Sam, go," Jack said.

As Sam and Jonas went through the Gate, a light wind picked up.

"Let's go," Jack said.

Jack, Riley and Teal'c walked towards the Gate. Teal'c reached it first and went through fine. Riley was next, with Jack going through last. Riley was about to enter the event horizon when she hit some kind of shield.

"What on earth," Jack said as he went up to Riley.

"I hit something," Riley said as she rubbed her nose.

Suddenly, the wind picked up some more and Jack went flying through the Gate.

"Bloody hell!" Riley exclaimed in surprise as she stood up.

Riley raised her hand as if to touch the event horizon. However, as before, there was something blocking Riley from going through.

"You are the one who was on my master's ship," said a voice.

Riley whirled around to see Wadjet a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked back to the shield.

"I wanted to meet the woman who was on my master's ship," Wadjet said.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Wadjet spoke again.

"Your friends don't know what happened on my master's ship, do they?" Wadjet asked tilting her head.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Riley answered, P-90 at the ready, finger on the trigger.

Riley pulled the trigger and let off fifteen rounds. None of the shots hit Wadjet due to a shimmery mist that she brought up around herself.

"Your primitive weapons can't hurt me," Wadjet said with a smirk.

"But I can," said a voice.

Riley looked to her left to see Tanis walking out of the trees.

"Go Riley. The way is clear," she said.

"It's not! We aren't finished here!" Wadjet screamed, anger etched on her face.

"Yes you are," Tanis said softly but firmly.

Riley smiled a little at Tanis, a thank you in her eyes. Tanis smiled and nodded in return.

Riley kept her eyes on Wadjet who was glaring at Tanis, and stepped backwards.


	16. Chapter 16

A New Enemy

Chapter: 16

In honor of the first snowfall at my house I thought I'd put up a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!

0oo0

Riley exited the Gate and turned around to come face to face with SG2.

"Colonel," Major Coburn said in surprise.

"Major," Riley said and walked past him.

"Colonel! What happened?" General Hammond asked from the bottom of the ramp.

"Long story," Riley said.

"SG2 stand down. Colonel, briefing room."

The wormhole disengaged as SG2 and Riley stepped off the ramp. Riley handed her gun and TAC vest to the airman standing by the door and headed up to the briefing room.

"What happened Colonel?" General Hammond asked when Riley sat down.

"Teal'c had just entered the Gate and I was about to, when I hit some kind of invisible force shield. Kind of like our iris," Riley replied.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked turning in her chair.

"Fine," Riley said rubbing her temples.

"I got thrown through the Gate," Jack spoke up.

"You hit the ground pretty hard Colonel. I still insist that you go to the infirmary," Janet said from across the table.

"Not until this briefing's over," Jack said firmly. "I want to know what caused that wind."

"Wadjet," Riley said grimly.

"Are you sure?" General Hammond asked.

"Positive. She put the shield up too. Said she wanted to meet the woman who crept aboard her master's ship," said Riley.

"How did you get back here?" asked Jonas.

"Tanis rescued me. She managed to somehow put down the shield so that I could escape."

"Could she be an Eye of Ra?" asked General Hammond.

"I've seen my share of evil people. Something about Tanis just doesn't scream 'evil' at me."

"Okay. That's it for now. Colonels O'Neill and Munro, report to the infirmary," said General Hammond.

"Yes sir," said Riley and stood and started walking towards the stairs.

"No Colonel. Your questions have been answered. Now report to the infirmary," Riley heard Janet say to Jack as she walked down the stairs.

0oo0

Fifteen minutes later Riley was getting her check up after Jack had received his in the infirmary.

"How are you feeling Riley?" Janet asked.

"Honestly?" Riley asked.

"Please," Janet said.

"I haven't really been sleeping well since the mission to PGA-867."

"That was a while ago Colonel. Have you had any nightmares?" Janet asked as she flashed a penlight in Riley's eyes.

"Some," Riley said slowly.

"You can talk to someone about them you know," Janet said walking over to a cabinet and taking out a small bottle. "But for now I want you to use this."

"Sleeping pills?" Riley asked warily.

"No overdosing, and you'll be fine," Janet said reassuringly. "Give it a few days, then check-up with me and talk to someone."

"Thanks Janet," Riley saidtaking the bottle and getting off the bed.

"You're welcome," Janet said.

"By the way Janet, can you not mention this to anyone please?" Riley asked.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," Janet said.

"Thank you," Riley said smiling before exiting the infirmary.

0oo0

Sam was in her office studying the disc when Riley knocked on her lab door.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Sam asked when she looked up.

"I'm fine," Riley said. "Anything new on the disc?"

"No. No energy readings or anything since you touched it," Sam replied.

"Okay. Thought I'd head home," Riley said.

"I can come with you," Sam said moving to take off her gloves.

"No. It's only five-thirty. You can still put in a little extra time," Riley said.

"Okay. I'll see you at home," Sam said.

Riley smiled and headed towards the elevator.

"Riley!"

Riley turned around to see Jonas jogging towards her.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Jonas asked.

"Tonight? Damn, I'm sorry," Riley said frowning slightly.

"No, it's okay," Jonas said a bit dejectedly. "We can always reschedule."

"Okay," Riley said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Jonas said smiling.

0oo0

"Hey Sam?" Jonas asked walking into Sam's lab.

"Hey Jonas. What's up?" Sam asked looking up.

"Have you talked with Riley before she went home?"

"Yeah. She was just here, said she was headed home. Why?"

"She forgot our date tonight."

"It has been a long day Jonas."

"I know, but it feels as if she's hiding something."

"I got that feeling too, but it has been a long day. But, if it will make you feel better I'll check on her when I go home."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem."

0oo0

At nine-thirty that night, about half an hour before Sam arrived home, Riley stood in the bathroom staring at the bottle of sleeping pills.

"_Your friends don't know what happened there, do they?"_

Riley closed her eyes as she remembered what Wadjet had said.

"They don't need to know," Riley whispered.

Riley uncorked the pill bottle and shook one pill into her hand. Putting down the bottle, she picked up the glass of water that was on the sink and put the pill into her mouth. Then, she swallowed the water and the pill and put down the glass. Riley looked up at the green eyes that stared back at her. Wadjet's voice, intertwined with another's kept resonating in her mind. Riley frowned and closed her eyes, trying to mentally force the voices out of her head. It was only when the voices laughed cruelly in her mind did Riley give up and allow the tears to fall.


	17. Chapter 17

A New Enemy

Chapter: 17

Sorry for not updating in so long. But that is a long story. But at least with the update of this and the next chapter I can say that I have completed one part of my New Year's resolution! Yay! Anyways, thatnks to those who have been reading!

0oo0

Three days had passed since the events on the planet. Riley was still taking the sleeping pills and was partially avoiding both Sam and Jonas. Both Sam and Jonas were getting worried about Riley and were keeping tabs on her without her noticing, much.

True to her word, a few days later Riley went back to the infirmary for a check up.

"How are you feeling Riley?" Janet asked.

"Still having nightmares," Riley replied.

"Have you tried talking to someone?" Janet asked.

"It's my burden to bear," Riley said softly.

"We're here if you need us," Janet said.

Riley was leaving the infirmary when Jonas was coming around the corner. Jonas managed to get out of the way before Riley saw him. Jonas looked at Riley, then the infirmary doorway, before heading to the infirmary.

"Janet, are you busy?" he asked.

"For once, no," Janet said looking around at the empty infirmary. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know anything about what's wrong with Riley?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, Jonas. I'm sorry,"

"Me too,"

"Unscheduled offworld activation!"

Jonas got to the control room to see the Tok'ra delegation walking down the ramp.

"Briefing room," mouthed Jack to Jonas from the Gate Room.

Riley was sitting in the briefing room when everyone came in.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob said.

"Hey Uncle Jacob," Riley said.

Everyone sat in his or her usual seats. Jacob glanced at Riley quickly before he sat.

"Seems safe to say you gave us the right address," Jack said.

"We did?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. It was a kind of Ancient laboratory," Jonas said.

"We – we found another address," said Garshaw uncertainly.

"What?" said Jack.

"There were two addresses. The one we gave you a few days ago and another one we found yesterday," said Garshaw. "But the one we found yesterday was given anonymously to the Tok'ra."

"Did anything come with the address?" asked Jonas.

"As a matter of fact, yes. This came with the address," said Jacob handing a piece of paper to Jonas.

Jonas looked at the paper for a second before looking up in surprise.

"It's Ancient!"

"Age or race?" Jack asked.

"The race. Well, both actually," Jonas said, turning the paper over.

Well, what does it say?" Jack asked impatiently.

"It says, 'For the people of Earth when the time is right'," Jonas said.

"Are you sure of this?" Garshaw asked.

"I think my translation is correct," Jonas replied.

"Why would the Ancients leave a Gate address specifically for us?" asked Riley.

"That we don't know, but the evidence seems to suggest that the Ancients wanted you to have this address," Jacob said.

"Well," said Jack. "When do we leave?"

"How does now sound?" General Hammond asked.

"Great!" Jack said, jumping out of his chair. "Let's go."

"You are welcome to join them," General Hammond said, turning to the Tok'ra.

"I'll go," Jacob said, standing.

Jacob followed everyone to the gear up room. Just as Riley was about to enter the room, Jacob shut the door.

"I assume you had a reason for doing that," Riley said, staring at the door.

"I'm worried about you," Jacob said. "You asked one question during the entire briefing."

"You're basing your assumptions on my asking one question?" Riley asked turning to face Jacob.

"You've always asked questions, and suddenly you ask only one?" Jacob asked.

"So I had no questions. What do you want from me?" Riley asked.

"The truth," Jacob whispered.

Riley looked up at Jacob, one tear slowly trickling down her right cheek.

"What am I supposed to tell everyone?" Riley asked softly.

Jacob reached out to Riley and gathered her in his arms.

"You tell them the truth," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," Riley sniffed. "God, I don't cry. Then I come here and I'm weeping like a baby."

Jacob laughed softly as he hugged Riley. A few seconds later, Riley stepped out of Jacob's arms and opened the door. Everyone looked away as if to hide the fact that they had been listening. Riley walked over to the TAC vests but Sam handed her one.

"Here," a voice said behind Riley.

Riley turned around to see Jonas holding a P-90. Riley finished fastening her TAC vest and took the offered gun.

"Thank you," she said.

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked. "Are we okay?"

"We're great. As for me… I'll explain everything when we come back," Riley replied. "Over that dinner I promised to reschedule."

"Okay," Jonas said smiling.

Riley and Jonas walked into the Gate Room together to find the rest of SG1 and Jacob standing on the ramp.

"How're you feeling Colonel?" Jack asked.

"Let's do this," Riley said, walking up the ramp.

"Alright!" Jack exclaimed. "You heard her, let's go!"

In two lines, with Jack, Sam and Teal'c in the front and Jonas, Riley and Jacob in the second line, they stepped through the Gate.


	18. Chapter 18

A New Enemy

Chapter: 18

0oo0

"Milord, when are we going to strike?" Tet asked as he walked onto the bridge.

"Patience Tet, patience," Amun said looking at Tet. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Death comes to those who wait too long," Tet replied.

"Replying like that to your god is punishable by death," Wadjet said turning to look at Tet.

"No. I enjoy Tet's opinion. Worry not. Our first strike will come soon. The seeds of destruction shall soon bear fruit," said Amun.

Tet bowed low and inclined his head to Wadjet. Then he turned and walked out of the room.

"He is very… outspoken," said Wadjet.

"He does what is told," Amun replied turning his head slightly to look at her.

Wadjet looked down to avoid his gaze before slowly looking up at Amun.

"I know you are upset with me," she said.

Amun got up from his chair and walked over to Wadjet. Placing the index finger of his right hand under Wadjet's chin, he raised her head.

"I could never be upset with you my dear. I am merely intrigued by this woman who helped the Tau'ri woman escape," said Amun softly.

"She has the same powers as me. She seems stronger. I have failed," said Wadjet.

"You have not failed me. The information on the planet will prove useful yet," Amun said. "No goa'uld would willingly help the Tau'ri, unless they had a hidden agenda."

"Do you think another goa'uld found her?" asked Wadjet.

"Ra told no other of his secret," said Amun.

"Then where did she come from?" asked Wadjet.

"And who is she?"


	19. Chapter 19

A New Enemy

Chapter: 19

A/N: I know I just put up two new chapters, but I could not sleep last night so I typed up three chapters and came up with a real proper outline for this story. Yay! I feel so proud of myself for accomplishing so much... and also a little tired. Thanks to everyone who has been reading! These three are for you guys! Review if you like them!

0oo0

"Any other doors leading from this place?" Jack called.

"None over here," Sam called back.

"Nor here O'Neill," said Teal'c coming through a doorway.

Five minutes earlier, they had exited the Stargate to a room with no doors.

"It's identical to the building we found Ernest Littlefield in sir," said Sam walking through another doorway.

"Tell me we can actually go outside this time," said Jack.

"Unfortunately not Jack. There are no doors," said Jacob.

"Can't these Ancients build doors?" Jack asked in annoyance.

"Apparently not," Riley said walking through her doorway.

"Colonel! I think I found something!" yelled Jonas.

"Finally," Jack muttered before heading towards Jonas' voice.

Everyone walked into a large room to see… nothing.

"Yes Jonas. This is what nothing looks like," said Jack.

"I know that Colonel," Jonas replied.

"Well, of course you… Where are you?" asked Jack looking around.

"Here," said Jonas.

Jonas seemed to step into visibility near the center of the room.

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked stepping up to Jonas.

Jack waved his hand over just behind Jonas and part of his hand seemed to be missing when he waved over it.

"How?" asked Jack as he waved his hand back and forth.

"Some sort of camouflage protecting something," said Sam walking up to Jack.

"But if it's Ancient technology, shouldn't Jack be able to see what's there?" asked Jacob.

"He should?" asked Riley.

"The Colonel has the Ancient gene. It gives him the ability to use Ancient technology," Sam explained. "Maybe you should try stepping into it sir."

Jack stepped into the camouflage.

"Nothing Carter. Just the room," Jack shouted.

"No need to shout Jack. We're not on the other end of the universe," said Jacob.

Riley stepped up to where Jack started from and slowly stretched out her hand. The only difference was that Riley's hand stretched over the camouflage.

"Your hand is still visible Colonel Munro," said Teal'c.

Everyone turned and looked to see Riley staring at her hand as if it wasn't hers.

"Step closer," said Jack.

Riley stepped closer to Jack's voice and saw something next to him.

"Colonel, there's a switch about shoulder height on your left," she said.

Jack looked to his left and slowly reached out. His hand connected with a switch. He pulled it but nothing happened.

"Just when you thought it would work," said Jack.

It took everyone a second to realize that they could see Jack. It also took them another second to see what was directly in front of Riley.

"Munro, get down!" shouted Jack.

It was, however, too late. The machine had already grabbed her head and was downloading its information into her brain.

Everyone rushed to Riley's side.

"We have to wait until it's over,"

"The Asgard owes us a favor, right?"

The machine finished its download and released its hold on Riley. Riley turned around to face the group.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack.

"Perfectly fine. Just one request: catch me please."

0oo0

"Medical team to the Gate Room!"


	20. Chapter 20

A New Enemy

Chapter: 20

0oo0

Riley opened her eyes to a pair of big black eyes staring down at her.

"You are awake," said the voice accompanying the eyes.

"I think so," Riley replied, a bit unsure.

"Riley!" said Sam, suddenly appearing over Riley.

"Where am I?" asked Riley.

"You are onboard an Asgard Beliskner class vessel," said the voice.

"Oh! Riley, meet Thor, commander of the Asgard fleet," said Sam.

"Nice to meet you," said Riley. "Can I sit up?"

"You are free to do so," said Thor.

Riley slowly sat up. She was in a fairly large room. There was a scanner of some kind at the end of the bed she was sitting in. A screen was attached to it, and Riley could see a scan of a human body she guessed was hers and a line of information at the bottom of the screen was flashing.

"What does that say?" asked Riley looking at Thor.

"It says that you are in possession of the Ancient gene," Thor replied.

"Doctor Fraiser checked me out. Shouldn't she have found it?" asked Riley.

"The scanner indicates that the gene lay hidden deep in your DNA and was only activated recently," said Thor.

"After you touched the disc," Sam mused.

"And met Tanis," Riley added.

Thor turned to look at Riley. "Did you say Tanis?"

"Yes. Do you know her?" asked Riley.

"We must gather everyone," said Thor.

"Yeah, where is everyone else?" asked Riley getting off the bed.

"Simulation room last time I checked. They were a bit bored on our journey," said Sam.

"Journey to where?" asked Riley.

"We had to go back to the planet. There was a console that could shed light on what happened to you. I haven't seen the guys for about three hours. Who knows what they've been up to," said Sam.

As the trio neared the simulation room, raised voices could be heard.

"That was cheating! You just came up from behind!" shouted Jacob.

"That's called strategy!" shouted back Jack.

The doors opened to show Jacob and Jack wearing a kind of sunglasses and shouting at each other. They turned when Sam cleared her throat and they quickly took their sunglasses off and tried to school their features into innocent looks.

"I suppose you want to explain what all the noise is about?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Riley. "Something about strategy, and not cheating,"

"Riley!" shouted Jonas.

Sam and Riley looked up to see Teal'c and Jonas on a kind of observation deck. Riley walked up the stairs to the left of the door and entered the observation deck.

"You look well Colonel Munro," said Teal'c.

"Thank you," replied Riley.

Teal'c bowed slightly before going down the stairs to give Riley and Jonas some privacy.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jonas stepping closer to Riley.

"Well rested," replied Riley.

"For a moment I thought I lost you," said Jonas wrapping his arms around Riley.

"Not without a fight," said Riley.

Riley smiled as her and Jonas' lips connected.

"Can you two do this when I'm gone?" Jacob yelled.

Riley groaned as her lips parted from Jonas'. Jonas laughed softly as Riley grumbled many evil things about Jacob. Jonas slowly released Riley and kissed her forehead before they walked downstairs together.

"I tried to stop him," Sam said apologetically.

Riley glared at Jacob before Thor spoke.

"Colonel Munro, you mentioned the name of Tanis,"

"Yes. Do you know her?" asked Riley.

"The name Tanis is known to all Asgard. She was the Heart of Rok'sha. The Ancients loved science, but the one thing they never really understood was women," said Thor.

"Welcome to the club," mumbled Jack.

Riley and Sam looked at Jack who looked away.

"What does this have to do with Tanis?" asked Sam.

"The Ancients were in a battle against a strong enemy. They discovered a power within a select female. A power that you call the Eye of Ra," said Thor.

"They created that?" asked Jack.

"There are many things we have done," said a voice. "All in the name of science."

Everyone looked down to see Tanis on the observation deck looking down at them.

"It has been a while since I have stood in the presence of an Asgard. Especially you Thor," said Tanis walking down the stairs.

"We have not seen each other in a long time Tanis. Welcome," said Thor. "Maybe it would be best if they heard the story from you."

A loud beep resonated throughout the room.

"The information you requested has finished uploading Major Carter. I shall be on the bridge to get us started on our journey back to Earth," said Thor.

Tanis smiled at Thor before addressing Riley and SG1. "Please sit. A tale like mine should not be told while standing,"

Everyone looked around at each other before sitting. They sat in a semi-circle, with Tanis being the focal point. Jack sat on Tanis' left, with Teal'c, then Jacob, Sam, Riley and Jonas forming the semi-circle.

"It has been a while since I have been in the presence of the bond shared by father and daughter, and longer since I have been in the presence of two who are in love," said Tanis looking at Sam and Jacob, then Riley and Jonas.

"Lo… I'm not… That is, not yet… Don't do that Jedi mind trick thing on me!" stuttered Riley while Jonas' mouth just kept opening and closing.

"I apologize. It has been many centuries since I have stood in the presence of humans. Do you wish me to tell my story to detract from your embarrassment?" asked Tanis.

"Yes," said Riley blushing, at the same time that Jacob said, "No,"

Tanis smiled as she watched Riley turn to mock-glare at Jacob who smiled back.

"Very well," said Tanis. "I was born many centuries ago in a galaxy far away. I was a little girl when I discovered that I could do things; see things that hadn't occurred yet. I kept this secret to myself. My powers dissipated over time, and I soon forgot about them. The one night as I slept, I dreamed of a man, one I would spend the rest of my life with. I met him a few weeks later, and we were married soon after. My powers started coming back and I told my husband. He was a scientist and I allowed him to run some tests on me. He found something. Something in my DNA was different from everyone else's, thus enabling me to control certain elements and see through time. Many other scientists were interested in finding out what made me different, but my husband gave them limited access to me. When we went to Earth we were still working on what made me different. We finally figured out it was my blood but only a few women were even close to my genetic makeup," said Tanis.

"But why the two planets?" asked Riley.

"Our scientists were so sure that they could make other women like me so they created a laboratory where they could. My husband and I still kept hope that one day someone might be a match with my genetic material after our daughter was born. Apparently that day has come," said Tanis looking at Riley.

"Me? Are you saying that we're related?" asked Riley.

"Yes. I did not know that any children of my daughter had lived," said Tanis.

"Oh yes. The ancestral home is in Egypt," said Riley.

"Why were you in the disc?" asked Jonas.

"I wasn't. I was on the planet you were just on. When Riley touched the disc I awoke, and I came to her in a dream," said Tanis.

"Unfortunately I was 'dead' at the time," grumbled Riley.

"You still haven't told us who this Rock Shard person is," said Jack.

"Rok'sha," Riley corrected. "He was her husband."

"We spent many years together. I would not trade them for anything. Treasure your loved ones everyday that you can," said Tanis before lapsing into silence. "I believe we should go to the bridge as we are about to come into orbit above your planet." she said suddenly.

"We are about to exit hyperspace above Earth," Thor's voice said over ship-wide communication.

"I want powers like that," said Jack as they went down to the bridge.

"It's been a long time since I have been on Earth," Tanis said wistfully as she looked at Earth.

"You're welcome to come and stay for a while," said Riley.

"I would love to my child, but first there is something that I must do," said Tanis.

"You're going after Wadjet, aren't you?" Riley asked turning to face Tanis.

"Power like mine should not be in the hands of the wicked and unjust. Even we Ancients wouldn't wish that. Even for the sake of science," replied Tanis.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jacob.

"The laboratories on both planets should be destroyed. No more goa'ulds should have such power," said Tanis. "Not to worry, I will see Earth soon."

"I will beam you down to the planet now," said Thor.

"Before I forget, Riley," Tanis said suddenly.

Riley turned around to look at Tanis before looking at the others.

"We'll see you on Earth kiddo," said Jacob.

They beamed down to Earth in a flash of light.

"Do you remember what I said earlier Riley?" asked Tanis walking up to Riley.

"You did say quite a bit. I'm still processing," said Riley.

"What I said about treasuring your loved ones everyday. You do that and nothing can hurt you. And trust them," said Tanis.

"I will," said Riley.

"He really does care about you. Don't cancel any more dates with him," said Tanis.

"Telepathic too, huh?" Riley asked smiling.

Tanis smiled in reply, and Thor beamed Riley down to the SGC.


	21. Chapter 21

A New Enemy

Chapter: 21

0oo0

"Do we know of the Jaffa's plans yet?" asked Amun as Tet walked onto the bridge.

"Not yet milord. They are compiling their strength," replied Tet.

"They are preparing for a huge battle. I will give them one that they will never expect," said Amun. "How are our spies?"

"They report that it was the Tok'ra who gave the Tau'ri the address to the planet," replied Tet.

"How would they have gotten that information?" Amun mused.

"Incoming transmission from Anubis milord," said the Jaffa on the controls.

"Put it through," said Amun settling into his chair. "What do you want Anubis?"

"I have been gathering information of my own. I found some that you will want," said Anubis.

"What could you have that I want?" asked Amun.

"The identity of the woman who overpowered your ticket to success," Anubis said smugly.

"Tell me," said Amun.

"I want something in return," said Anubis.

"Ships? Jaffa?" asked Amun.

"Something of more… value," said Anubis glancing at Wadjet.

"This information better be good. If it is, one night," said Amun.

"The woman you want is an Ancient. She has great power. Power that may be greater than she is," said Anubis looking at Wadjet.

"Then why don't you go after her?" Amun asked leaning forward slightly in his chair.

Anubis raised his hood slightly. Amun leaned forward more.

"She would be able to sense me. Punishment for my crimes," Anubis explained tersely. "I will send a shuttle for my prize shortly."

Anubis ended the transmission.

"Anubis, you are a crafty one. You made a bargain with the Old Ones," Amun said softly.

"Do you wish for me to kill him?" Wadjet asked.

"No. Anubis just proved his worth. Entertain him,"

0oo0

A/N: These chapters were fun to write. As you can tell the action and excitement are coming up from here to the end. I'm so excited and all I have is a really rough outline of the next chapter. Yay future excitement!


	22. Chapter 22

A New Enemy

Chapter: 22

0oo0

"I have something that I've been trying to hide for a while," Riley said at the end of the briefing.

"What is it Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"The reason I've been kind of distant lately," Riley said.

The room got silent while Riley bowed her head to gather her thoughts.

"Okay. There are things in my report that I didn't share with you guys," Riley said.

"I never read your report," Jack said.

"The only people to see Colonel Munro's report was myself and select people at the Pentagon," said General Hammond.

"Okay. I mentioned getting caught on my way off Amun's ship. I never mentioned being put in a room with Anubis' spy," said Riley. "Well, when I got captured they took my weapons and locked me in a completely dark room. I heard movements behind me…"

0oo0

"_Who's there?" Riley asked into the darkness._

"_My name is Mishu," said a voice._

"_You're Anubis' spy," Riley said._

"_How dare you speak my Lord's name!" Mishu shouted._

"_In case you haven't noticed, we're both prisoners. You're not really in a place to tell me what I can and cannot say," Riley said calmly._

_Mishu went silent. Riley sighed and felt for a wall. Suddenly, a shadow rushed towards Riley. Riley sidestepped to the left, grabbed the back of Mishu's head and slammed him face first into the wall. Mishu slumped to the ground, and let out a cry of pain._

"_Lesson number one Mishu. Never make the first move," said Riley._

_A few hours later the door opened. A Jaffa stood with his symbol set in gold stood in the doorway._

"_Come," he said._

_Riley exited the room first and followed two other Jaffa to the bridge. When Riley got onto the bridge, she was told to kneel in front of a raised chair._

"_Bow before your lord Amun," said one of the Jaffa._

"_I prefer to stand thanks," said Riley._

_The Jaffa knocked Riley onto her hands and knees._

"_But then again, the ground really isn't that bad," Riley groaned._

_The goa'uld in the chair got up and walked over to Mishu._

"_I said he wasn't to be harmed," he said lifting Mishu's head._

"_He was like that when he exited the room milord," said the Jaffa with the gold symbol._

_Amun glanced over at Riley, and then looked back at Mishu._

"_You got bested by a woman? You have brought shame to your master," he said before walking back to Riley._

"_Who are you?" he asked, eyes glowing._

_Riley didn't answer. Amun slapped her across her face._

"_I don't wish to resort to violence my dear, but you are making it hard not to," Amun said._

"_My name is not important," Riley said looking Amun in the eye._

"_Strong woman. Resilient too, by the looks of it. Not for long,"_

_Riley's eyes followed Amun as he picked up a small metal cup._

"_This," he said looking at the cup. "should tell me what I need to know. Have you ever heard of the Blood of Sokar?"_

"_Once in passing," said Riley._

_The two Jaffa that flanked Riley made her stand and held her hands down. The Jaffa on Riley's right pinched her nose, making Riley breathe through her mouth. Amun tipped Riley's head back and poured some of the liquid in and shut her mouth. Riley glared at Amun._

"_You will have to swallow soon my dear," Amun said a minute and a half later._

_Riley looked down at the floor a few seconds later and swallowed._

"_Very good. You lasted a long time. Longer than most of my Jaffa," Amun said._

"_Maybe you should replace them," said Riley, dropping back onto the floor when the Jaffa let her go and gasping as the aftertaste of the drink hit her._

_Amun smiled and looked down at Riley._

"_You are stronger than most of my Jaffa. Maybe you'll last longer than the spy," Amun said, glowering at Mishu._

"_You have issues with Anubis?" asked Riley._

"_He betrayed me to Ra a long time ago," said Amun._

"_Good luck with that. I hear Anubis has been making big waves," said Riley._

_Riley looked at the floor. It appeared to be swimming and Riley started to feel dizzy._

_Amun looked at Riley before looking up at the Jaffa. "Get her up,"_

_The Jaffa pulled Riley up. This time, Amun had no problem getting Riley to drink._

"_Take her back to the room. I will deal with Amun's spy first," said Amun. "Do nothing to her."_

_The Jaffa half carried Riley out of the room, and Mishu, who had been watching Riley, forward._

0oo0

"So they carried you back to the room?" asked Jack.

Riley nodded.

"Did they do anything to you?" asked Jonas.

"No. He wanted to deal with Anubis' spy first," said Riley.

"Yeah, what happened to Mitsubishi?" asked Jack.

"Mishu Colonel, and to tell the truth, I don't know the whole story…"

0oo0

_Riley woke up a few hours later at the base of Amun's chair._

"_You looked so peaceful, I thought I'd let you sleep," said Amun._

"_I don't know whether to say 'Thank you' or be very freaked out," Riley said, getting into a sitting position._

_Amun smiled and stepped off his chair._

"_Most people act afraid. Why aren't you?" he asked._

"_I'm not most people," said Riley._

_Amun stared at Riley._

"_What is your name?" he asked suddenly._

"_Colonel Riley Munro, United States Army," Riley answered quickly._

"_Good," smiled Amun evilly. "The Blood of Sokar when mixed with a personal ingredient makes people… open up. What is your mission?" asked Amun._

_Riley tried biting her tongue but it didn't work._

"_My mission was to gather information on you."_

"_Where do you come from?"_

"_Earth."_

"_Earth? Does no goa'uld command that planet?"_

"_It used to be commanded by Ra until he was forced to leave by his rebelling subjects. He was finally destroyed seven years ago."_

"_Who sent you?"_

_Riley tried concentrating very hard for the answer not to slip out._

"_Who sent you?" screamed Amun._

_The door suddenly opened and a Jaffa ran in._

"_My lord! The spy of Anubis has escaped!"_

"_Fools! Find him!"_

_Amun spun around, backing Riley as he grumbled to himself on the incompetencies of his Jaffa._

_Seeing her chance, Riley got up slowly and crept over to Amun. She raised her hand and was about to hit Amun when he turned around. Riley ducked to avoid Amun's hand with the hand device. Turning on one foot, she swept Amun off his feet._

"_You might be a goa'uld, but you still have a human host who I just gave a concussion," Riley said, getting up and looking Amun's prone body. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to escape too."_

_Riley picked up her P-90 and GDO device before leaving the room. Riley exited the room to find two Jaffa on either side of the doorway. Jumping and bringing both legs up, Riley managed to knock them down before they saw her. Riley looked left and right before heading down the corridor._

"_I'm Anubis' spy and I just escaped. Amun hates my master, and I need a way back to Anubis. Only way back is by Stargate, which is an hour's walk away in open field," Riley thought. "I'm going to need a glider."_

_Riley picked up her pace and ran down to the glider bay, making sure to avoid the groups of Jaffa that were combing the ship for Mishu. Riley opened the glider bay doors, P-90 raised for any kind of resistance. Machinery was strewn here and there as if the Jaffa had left in a hurry. A few of the gliders looked new. Riley ran over to the gliders and put her P-90 in one before getting in._

"_Okay Riley. You can drive this thing. Imagine it's an F-15E Strike Eagle,"_

_Riley did the pre-flight controls and slowly hovered in the air._

"_So far so good,"_

_Riley exhaled before heading out of the glider bay. A number of Jaffa shot at the glider before Riley set off in the direction of the Gate._

"_So this is why they tell you not to operate heavy machinery while on serious medication," Riley muttered, feeling the effects of the Blood of Sokar now that she was sitting down._

_Riley was about 500 yards from the Gate when a shot passed her on the right._

"_About time they got their act together," Riley said._

_Riley managed to avoid them for another 300 yards until a shot hit her right wing. Usually Riley was a pretty good lander, but with the Blood of Sokar running through her veins, it was more of a crash. Riley was perfectly fine when she exited the glider holding her P-90 and GDO device._

_The two gliders that had followed Riley, circled around to see if Riley had survived the crash. Seeing Riley, they started shooting again._

_Riley waited behind the crashed glider until the two gliders flew to turn around. Riley ran to the DHD, which was a few feet away. She dialed quickly and waited for the wormhole. Crouching behind the DHD and facing the wormhole, Riley managed to enter the IDC code before putting the GDO device into her pocket. Gripping the P-90 tightly, Riley turned and got up, firing her gun. Unfortunately, just before Riley got up, the glider on the right fired. Through the bullets, Riley barely had enough time to react and jumped to the left. However, she was grazed by the shot._

_Riley got up and ran backwards towards the Gate. The second glider fired another shot. Riley fired her P-90 before the shot hit her, but the force of the shot managed to send her the few feet through the Gate._

0oo0

"Wow," said Jack.

Riley smiled.

"You never revealed the location of this base Colonel. There is nothing in that to be ashamed of," said General Hammond.

"True. But I nearly did. If Mishu hadn't escaped when he did, Amun could have asked me my mother's birthday and I would have told him. I'm used to working alone, with no one but an anonymous guide to lead me to a target. I haven't worked with people whose name I know in about ten years," said Riley.

"Are you saying that you wish to retire again Colonel?" asked General Hammond.

"I've been asking myself that for the last few days. But a wise woman told me to trust the people I work with," said Riley.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And I think that sounds reasonable," said Riley.

"Then I think a formal welcome to Stargate Command is needed Colonel," said General Hammond.

"Thank you," Riley replied.

"As much as I would love to stay, I must be getting back," said Jacob.

"We see you around here a lot Jacob," said Jack.

"I love seeing both my girls," said Jacob smiling at Riley and Sam.

"I'll escort you to the Gate Room Jacob," said General Hammond smiling.

"Actually George, can you go down without me? Something I have to do first," said Jacob.

General Hammond nodded and left the room.

"Jonas, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jacob standing.

"Don't do what I think you're going to do Uncle Jacob," Riley said, looking at Jacob.

"I'm not going 'to do' anything. I'm just going to have a nice, calm, grown-up conversation with Jonas," said Jacob.

"No threats please," said Riley.

Jacob walked into General Hammond's office, with Jonas following slowly. Riley put her head on the table and groaned.

"I really hate your father right now," she said.

"At least it's not your father," said Sam.

"And my brothers. Don't forget my brothers," said Riley.

When Jacob and Jonas exited General Hammond's office, Riley's head was still on the table.

"There were no threats Riles," said Jacob.

"Look me in the eye and say that," said Riley lifting her head off the table.

"Okay, one threat," said Jacob hurriedly after Riley stared him down. "And now I really have to go."

"Bye Daddy," said Sam getting up to hug Jacob.

"Bye Uncle Jacob," said Riley hugging Jacob when Sam stepped away.

"Bye Riles. Am I still your favorite uncle?" asked Jacob.

"Ask me that in an hour," replied Riley.

Jacob smiled, and then nodded to Teal'c and Jack before leaving the briefing room.

"Well, what's everyone doing for the rest of the evening?" asked Jack.

"Riley and I are having dinner," said Jonas.

"Dinner and a movie," said Sam.

"Kel'no'reem," said Teal'c.

"Okay. See everyone tomorrow," said Jack.

0oo0

"You could have come to talk to me to say that you were thinking about leaving," said Jonas.

Jonas and Riley were sitting at a tale in O'Malley's twenty minutes later.

"I didn't think it was your burden to bear. I'm used to being by myself," said Riley.

"Now you're not. Which reminds me, why were you seeing Janet?"

"I was taking sleeping pills. I asked Janet not to tell anyone,"

"Nightmares?"

"The mission to PGA-867 brought up some bad memories

"Do you mind if I ask what memories?"

"No. A few years ago a man codenamed 'The Wolf' captured me. He tortured me for days, trying to get information on who I worked for. Something he said stayed with me all these years,"

"What?"

"'Everyone talks',"

During their conversation, neither Riley nor Jonas noticed the woman who looked mysteriously like Osiris, watching them from the opposite side of the restaurant.


	23. Chapter 23

A New Enemy

Chapter: 23

0oo0

Bra'tac was training a small boy when a Jaffa ran up to him.

"Master Bra'tac," said the Jaffa.

"Yes?" Bra'tac said, dismissing the boy then turning to face the Jaffa.

"Reports are coming in from our two training planets. Amun and Anubis are starting their assault,"

"Get as many Jaffa as you can. Meet me by the chappa'ai,"

"Yes Master Bra'tac," said the Jaffa.

"So it begins," Bra'tac said, picking up his staff weapon and running towards the Gate.

0oo0

Sam was sleeping when her phone rang.

"Carter," Sam said sleepily.

"Carter we need you her ASAP," Jack said before Sam finished saying her name.

"On my way sir," Sam said semi-alert, and getting out of bed.

Sam had just exited her room when Riley extended her coffee cup.

"Thanks. How did you know?" Sam asked, taking the cup.

"Heard the phone ring," Riley said, walking to a chair and putting on her other shoe.

A few minutes later, Sam and Riley left the house and headed towards Cheyenne Mountain.

"Lots of activity for five o'clock," Sam said, as they walked down the corridor.

"Something's going on," Riley said.

They had both reached the control room when they heard Jack calling their names.

"Do you know what's going on sir?" asked Sam when Jack reached them.

"Yesterday evening Amun and Anubis started their attacks. They started out with two training planets of the Jaffa. General Hammond's called for a meeting in five minutes," said Jack.

"It's officially starting," Riley said.

When Sam, Jack and Riley entered the briefing room, it was a bit crowded. The heads of every SG team, excluding the scientific teams, were standing and sitting in the briefing room. Teal'c and Jonas were standing by the Plexiglass overlooking the Gate Room, and Sam, Jack and Riley moved towards them.

"Hi," Riley whispered, standing between Jonas and Teal'c.

"Hi," Jonas replied, taking Riley's hand and softly squeezing it.

"Any word from Master Bra'tac since he sent the word, Teal'c?" Riley asked, looking up the Jaffa.

"Not as yet," Teal'c replied.

A few minutes later, General Hammond walked out of his office followed by Major Davis.

"As you all know, Amun and Anubis started their attack against the Jaffa. We received word from Master Bra'tac early this morning. As allies of the Jaffa, we are going to help them. SG units 1, 2, and 6 will lend support to the Jaffa facing Amun. SG units 3, 10, and 17 will lend support to the Jaffa facing Anubis. Gear up, you'll be leaving in twenty minutes. Dismissed."

When Riley started to move, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked around to see Major Davis behind her.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I need to talk to you in private," he said.

"I'll see you guys in the gear-up room," Riley said.

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room.

"May I ask what this is about?" Riley asked.

"Colonel Munro, my name is Major Davis and I am the liaison between the SGC and the Pentagon," Major Davis started.

"What does the Pentagon want?"

"You may want to sit down for this ma'am."

"First thing Major, don't ever call me ma'am. Ma'am is my mother and I am not that old," Riley said. "Second thing, what's the mission?"

"Reports have been coming in about a terrorist faction whose name is unknown. They are supposedly building a nuclear weapon under an Israeli hospital."

"Which could ruin any possible chances of peace talks with Palestine. Unfortunately, I'm already committed to something else right now. Tell the Pentagon to call Melissa. She should be back from sabbatical in Peru," Riley said, before turning to leave.

"They're not going to like this, you know," Major Davis called after her.

"Tell them if they want to go through the Gate and save the galaxy, they can be my guest."

Riley walked in the gear-up room after stopping by the locker room to change into BDUs and picking up a long black case. She saw SG1 standing by the P-90s. Grabbing a TAC vest from beside Colonel Makepeace, she walked over to them.

"Hey Riles. What did Major Davis want?" Sam asked, strapping on a Beretta.

"The Pentagon wants me to do a job," Riley replied, putting on the TAC vest.

"With you putting the vest on, I take it you're staying," Jack said.

"It does. I recommended someone else," Riley said, taking a Beretta offered by Sam.

"What's in the case?" Jonas asked, looking at the black case by Riley's right foot.

"The tool of my trade: Old Faithful," Riley replied.

"Do you know anything about the planet we're going to Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"There are many hills and valleys. Many forests as well," Teal'c replied.

"Perfect," Riley said, strapping on a P-90.

"All right team. Let's go," said Jack.

Everyone walked out of the room and into the Gate Room. General Hammond was on the ramp, backing an active wormhole.

"This wormhole leads to Chulak where you'll meet up with Master Bra'tac. Colonel O'Neill will lead the first team, and Colonel Makepeace will lead the second team. You have a go. Godspeed," General Hammond said and stepped off the ramp.

"You heard the General," Jack said, stepping onto the ramp. "Let's go!"

0oo0

On Chulak, Bra'tac and Sho'nac greeted them.

"We never expected so many," Bra'tac said.

"What are allies for?" Jack replied. "Are the two of you splitting up or heading to the same planet?"

"Sho'nac will lead the Jaffa to Davros, and I will take the remaining Jaffa to the sister planet Caros," replied Bra'tac.

Bra'tac nodded to the Jaffa standing by the DHD. Bra'tac stepped beside Jack as the Jaffa dialed. Bra'tac stepped forward after the wormhole activated.

"This leads to the planet Davros," Bra'tac said.

Colonel Makepeace stepped forward.

"Keep a clear head, and look out for your team. Let's go!"

The second team ran through the Gate. Colonel Makepeace looked over to Jack and nodded before heading through the Gate, Sho'nac and the Jaffa right behind him.

The Jaffa at the DHD dialed the address for Caros. After the wormhole was established, Jack stepped forward.

"We all know I'm not one for speeches," Everyone smiled. "But Makepeace had a point. Level head at all times, and watch out for your teammates. Radios on at all times. Let's move out."

Everyone nodded. The SG units molded into the Jaffa that were walking beside them, and together they all stepped through the Gate.


	24. Chapter 24

A New Enemy

Chapter: 24

0oo0

The planet Caros was very green. Trees surrounded the Gate, and then as they stepped forward, they saw a small valley leading to a hill.

"Terrible spot to defend the Gate," Riley thought as she looked around.

"The Jaffa sent to defend this planet are over the hill," Bra'tac said, as if reading her mind.

"What's the terrain like?" asked Jack.

"There is another valley on the other side of the hill. There are many trees and tall stones there," Bra'tac said.

"Stealth training," said Riley.

"Yes. Beyond that there are some ruins with many exits and entrances," Bra'tac said.

"You got a plan Riley?" Sam asked.

"The planet was used for stealth training. If I can get up a tree, then I can shoot some Jaffa and supply tactical support," said Riley.

As they talked, they approached the hill and the faint sound of weapons fire could be heard.

"We're going to have to run down the other side," Jonas said as they walked up the hill.

"I know," Jack said reaching for his radio. "Everyone be on alert. We're going to have to run down the other side. SG unit leaders pick a spot to defend and run."

A few seconds later they reached the top of the hill. Everyone ran down the other side, firing weapons as the enemy Jaffa slowly realized they were not their backup.

Riley ran towards a fairly tall tree that was a few hundred yards from a small forest. Holding the small case containing her sniper rifle, it took her a bit longer to reach a suitable branch that would hold her. Riley sat with her back resting on the trunk of the tree. Putting down her gear, Riley set up her sniper rifle. Riley placed the butt of her gun to her right shoulder and balanced the gun on her right knee, holding it with her left hand.

"You ready up there, Munro?" Jack asked over the radio.

"Ready when you are," Riley said.

The firefight nearly died down when the SG teams and Jaffa showed up. But when the Jaffa that had been training on the planet and the first back up from Chulak realized they were friend, not foe, the assault on Amun's ground forces began again in earnest.

"Can you see anything up there Munro?" Jack shouted to Riley about half an hour later.

Riley shot a Jaffa that was getting too close to SG 4's position before answering.

"They're coming out of the ruins. Not as many as before, but they are coming," Riley replied.

"Any sign of a leader?" Jack asked.

"I caught a glimpse of Amun's First Prime, but he moved before I could get him in my crosshairs," Riley said. "That was about ten minutes ago."

"Anyone catch a glimpse of Amun's First Prime?" Jack asked over the radio.

A barrage of negatives came over the radio in response.

"All right. Keep an eye out for him. You see him, don't hesitate to shoot," Jack said.

"Jack, there are no more Jaffa coming out of the ruins," Riley said ten minutes later.

"How many can you see?" Jack asked.

"About thirty to forty still on the ground. Still no sign of Amun's First Prime," Riley said.

"All right teams, move in! See you on the ground Munro,"

As Riley was packing up, a blast from a staff weapon missed her head by a few inches.

"What the…" Riley looked down to see Amun's First Prime gearing to take another shot.

Riley managed to swing herself down from the branch, and holding onto it, before the shot was fired.

"Jack! Amun's First Prime is on my position!" Riley shouted before letting go of the branch.

With nothing in her hand, Riley managed to jump down from branch to branch avoiding the blasts. When she reached the last branch, which was a few feet from the ground, Riley decided to jump at Amun's First Prime. However, he must have seen it coming as he caught Riley in mid-air with a hard kick to the stomach, sending her flying a few feet away into a tree.

"Did you really think that would work? A tactic like that may work on a Jaffa of Anubis, but not on me. I am Tet, First Prime of Amun," Tet said, walking slowly towards Riley.

"It's nice to know your name. And I'm happy to know your ego is still intact after my escape, and that of Anubis' spy," Riley groaned.

Riley slowly reached for her Beretta, which was out of Tet's line of sight.

I was able to retrieve the spy. The Jaffa that failed to collect you are dead, as is the spy. You will be returned to Amun by me," said Tet.

"You know something Tet? You talk way too much."

Riley sat up and fired her Beretta. Riley shot her entire clip, but Tet managed to dodge some of the bullets. Tet started to move quickly towards Riley, but before he got too close, weapons fire scattered around him. SG1 was currently a few feet away from their position.

"I'll be seeing you again," Tet said before rushing into the trees.

"Riley! You okay?" Jonas asked running towards Riley.

Jack and Teal'c ran in the direction that Tet ran in.

"I'm fine. Bastard caught me in the stomach. Kicks like he's had a couple judo lessons," Riley said. "Help me up."

Jonas slowly helped Riley up, who then proceeded to stretch, groaning in the process. A few seconds later, Jack and Teal'c returned.

"He got picked up by some rings in a clearing. How're you feeling Munro?" asked Jack.

"Fine. Gonna have some awesome bruises in the morning. He sneaked up on me, probably when I radioed you," Riley said. "Had to leave my stuff on the branch."

"I'll get them," Sam said unclipping her P-90 from her vest.

"Any casualties?" Riley asked.

"Some Jaffa and Meyers from SG4 got hit. But they'll be fine. Nice shooting up there, for the record. Could've shot that Jaffa before he got near me though," Jack said.

"One thing my father taught me. 'Lead the target before you shoot. You have all the time in the world'," Riley said smiling.

"'Imagine you only have one bullet. Don't waste it'," Sam finished as she climbed down the tree.

"Smart man," said Jack. "Got everything?"

"Yes sir. P-90 and sniper rifle," Sam said, handing Riley both items, the latter which was taken by Jonas, before picking up her own weapon.

They walked back to the Gate where they were greeted by the other SG teams and Bra'tac.

"The battle is won. You shoot well Colonel Munro," said Bra'tac.

"Thank you," Riley replied.

"Are you staying here Bra'tac?" Jack asked.

"No. I will take some Jaffa and go to Davros," Bra'tac answered.

"We'll head back to the SGC and see if we're heading back out," Jack said. "Dial it up Coburn."

0oo0

They returned to the SGC to see two medical teams in the Gate Room.

"Welcome back Team One," General Hammond said from the bottom of the ramp. "Any casualties?"

"No casualties sir. Just some injuries," Jack said.

"All right Colonel," Janet said as she walked up the ramp looking at various SG members before assigning them to a medical team. "To the infirmary."

"Why do you always assume I'm the one that's hurt?" Jack asked. "That hurts me, deep on the inside."

"Wrong Colonel Janet," Riley said smiling.

"It's always the colonels," Janet muttered as she stood by Riley. "Infirmary now Riley."

"Yes ma'am," Riley said.

Five minutes later Riley was sitting on a bed in the infirmary.

"How did you get this?" Janet asked. "You look as though you wrapped yourself around a tree."

"I went a round with Amun's First Prime. He caught me pretty good in the middle. Good kicking foot," Riley said.

"He kicked you?" Janet asked in surprise.

"Punishment for my escape," Riley said.

"Riley… Wow," said Sam rushing into the infirmary but stopping short at seeing the forming black and blue marks on Riley's abdomen.

"I know. I got kicked then I went into a tree," Riley said. "What's up?"

"General Hammond called for a briefing in five minutes," Sam said.

"Okay. Enough time to wrap Riley's stomach," Janet said. "The wrap can come off in a few days."

A few minutes later Riley walked into the briefing room. There was a free seat left vacant since Teal'c was obviously guarding it.

"Thanks Teal'c," Riley said as she slowly sat down.

"Good job everyone. Both planets are back under Jaffa control, with limited injuries on both planets," said General Hammond.

"All thanks to Munro's tactical support sir," Jack said.

"Wish we had your planet," said Makepeace from the other side of the table.

"Next time I'll flip you for it. Heads gets the nice jungle planet, and tails gets the desert wonderland," Jack said.

"Guess that solves the question about whether Amun and Anubis are working together," said General Hammond. "Did Amun's First Prime say anything to you Colonel Munro?"

"Well, turns out Anubis' spy is dead. And apparently I'm next. Other than that, he was inflating his ego. He's quite fascinating really," Riley said.

"What do you mean Colonel?" asked General Hammond.

"He acts like two different people. When he's around Amun he acts like the subservient idiot. When he was beating me up, he was strutting around like a goa'uld," Riley said.

"Do you think that is a goa'uld Colonel?" asked General Hammond.

"Unlikely. He is Amun's First Prime. To be with him all those years slowly gathering an army, you have to be alone with him quite a bit. I wasn't with Amun all that long and I wanted to throttle him. Tet either has great love for Amun or great self-control," said Riley.

"Okay. Teams without any injured team members, you are back on rotation starting tomorrow. I want you to personally go to our allies and inform them of the new threat. Leave a radio with them incase of an attack or if they have any new information," said General Hammond. "Dismissed."

Everyone got up, or slowly in Riley's case, and moved to the stairs.

"How're you feeling?" Jonas asked as they descended the stairs.

"Ribs are bruised. But they should be fine in a day or two," Riley replied. "For now, I want to go home and sleep."

"Okay, people. It's been a long morning. Go get some sleep," said Jack.


	25. Chapter 25

A New Enemy

Chapter: 25

0oo0

When SG1 was on Caros defending it from Amun's troops, Tanis appeared aboard Amun's mothership.

When the Jaffa saw her they merely gazed at her in awe instead of firing their weapons. Tanis was dressed in white, a silver circlet on her brow and a heart shaped locket on her chest. As she passed the Jaffa they dropped their staff weapons and continued staring. When Tanis walked onto the bridge, Amun whirled around in surprise.

"Kill her!" he shouted to the two Jaffa that stood by the door, but they did like the other Jaffa and stared at Tanis.

Amun growled in annoyance and raised his hand, but the hand device did not activate. Amun stared at it in annoyance.

"Nothing you have will hurt me," Tanis said.

"You're forgetting me," Wadjet said coming out of another door.

Wadjet raised her hand, and Tanis could feel herself move backwards a few inches.

"You shouldn't be able to do that," Tanis said in surprise.

"I am now bound to Amun in body, mind, and blood. Three parts of a perfect whole. I am now the most powerful being in the universe," Wadjet said, almost cackling. "Your little pathetic powers can't hurt me."

Tanis closed her eyes and brought her hands palm up about shoulder height. The temperature on the bridge started to rise. Wadjet merely raised an eyebrow. She stepped over to Amun and brought up a mist around them both. The room got so hot to the point where the two Jaffa came out of their enchantment and started screaming. However, the mist Wadjet had put up around herself and Amun still remained. The two Jaffa, on the other hand, were now a pile of melted flesh and armor.

The mist slowly faded away to show Wadjet and Amun smiling.

"Who's the powerful one now?" Wadjet asked.

"I will reign supreme," Amun said.

"We shall see," Tanis said, disappearing in a flash of light, the laughter of Amun and Wadjet behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

A New Enemy

Chapter: 26

0oo0

The day after the re-taking of the two planets, the SGC was one of complete activity. There was Gate activity all day long with SG teams coming and going. Even the Asgard stopped by for a chat and to ask if they had heard anything of Tanis, who had not returned to any of their ships after appearing on Amun's mothership.

The next day, Riley was on her way to Sam's lab after going to see Janet for her to remove the wrap, when she had this strange urge to go to the briefing room. Running there, she arrived there just as Walter's voice called over the tannoy for her and SG1 to report to the briefing room. When Riley ran up the stairs, she saw Tanis sitting in a chair by the table.

"Tanis!" Riley said, running to kneel by the Ancient. "Are you alright?"

Tanis didn't look the same. The light that seemed to radiate from within her seemed… dimmer.

"I am alright my child," Tanis said softly.

"Really?" Riley asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Maybe I am a little tired," Tanis replied.

"She just appeared here," General Hammond said, placing a glass of water in front of Tanis.

"What's up General?" Jack asked as soon as his head appeared over the railing. He then noticed Tanis as he walked further into the room. "Something's off about you."

"He's right," Sam said taking the seat on Tanis' right. "You seem… I don't know, less… shiny."

"Real scientific word there Carter. Word of the day calendar?" Jack asked sitting on the opposite side of the table. "But she does have a point."

"She is stronger than I ever anticipated," Tanis said, taking a sip of water.

"You went up against her? What happened?" Riley asked urgently.

"Breathe my child. Sit and I shall tell my tale," Tanis said. "I faced Wadjet two days ago. She had such power. Power I did not know she possessed. She is now a part of Amun, bound to him in body, mind and blood."

"Three parts of a perfect whole," Riley said slowly.

"Yes. How did you know?" Tanis asked.

"I don't know. That machine on the planet put stuff in my head," Riley said.

"Wasn't Thor supposed to take that stuff out?" Jack asked.

"Thor said there was nothing to take out. Just that Riley's gene somehow became activated," said Sam.

"Apparently something stayed in there," Riley said. "The Ancients went behind you and your husband's back."

"What?" Tanis asked sharply.

"The Ancients made drastic changes to your DNA sequence to make it compatible. Those changes had adverse reactions," Riley said, staring at a spot on the wall, willing herself to remember.

"Those women on the first planet," Jonas spoke up. "They were experiments."

"They left the laboratory behind for the children of the Ancients who stayed behind on Earth," Riley said.

"That obviously didn't work," Jack said. "Ra found it and made an army of superwomen."

"What about the 'three parts of a perfect whole'?" Jonas asked.

"It is the union between a man and a woman that you call marriage," said Tanis. "We are bound to one partner in body and mind. Ra seems to have strengthened the bond by using blood. My powers may fail against hers, which is why I look less… shiny, I believe was the word used."

Jack snickered, but quickly turned it into a cough when Sam glared at him.

"What do we do now?" General Hammond asked.

"I must regain my strength. In the meantime, anyone can make their move," said Tanis.

The red phone in General Hammond's office started to ring.

"Excuse me," said General Hammond.

Everyone started talking softly while General Hammond was on the phone. A few second later, General Hammond came back out.

"Colonel Munro, the president is on the phone for you,"

Riley frowned as she got up and went into General Hammond's office.

"Mr. President? I'm fine, everyone's nice, feels like my first job. Bad news? Missing? What do you mean missing? Send a plane to Peterson; I'll be ready to go in forty-five minutes."

Hanging up the phone, Riley said a few choice words before walking out of the office.

"I have to go," Riley said.

"Where?" General Hammond asked.

"Melissa took the job I turned down. As of 0200 hours, she was officially pegged as MIA. She doesn't miss a check-in for no reason. I'm heading down there now," Riley said, walking to the stairs.

"There where?" Sam asked.

"Beirut."

0oo0

"Riley!"

Riley turned around from walking to her truck to see Jonas running towards her.

"Hey."

"How long will the mission take?"

"I don't know. You should know that I can't be in contact while I'm on the mission."

"I know. Just promise that you'll be careful."

"I will. I have something to come back for."

Riley stepped forward into Jonas' arms to kiss him.

"Don't worry about me," Riley said stepping out of Jonas' arms and into her car.

Riley smiled at Jonas as she pulled out of the parking lot.

0oo0

A/N: I'm happy that people are still reading this so I thought I'd give you a sneak peek into the next chapter. In it we find out part of what Riley's job for the U.N. entailed. Sorry I can't tell anymore without revealing too much of the plot. This chapter should be up by Wednesday.

"_I came to rescue your sorry arse Melissa. You're very welcome by the way," Riley said tossing Melissa the extra gun and keys._

"_I was going to rescue myself, thank you very much," Melissa grumbled as she unlocked the lock and started unwrapping herself from the chains._

"_You always have a hand free. And how, if you don't mind my asking, were you going to rescue yourself when you were chained in a crate in a plane and didn't know where you were going?" Riley asked as she took the unwrapped sections of chain._

"_I had a good plan of attack," Melissa said climbing out of the crate._

"_Plan of attack, my arse," Riley said._

Thanks again for reading! :)


	27. Chapter 27

A New Enemy

Chapter: 27

0oo0

A/N: Okay, it's Wednesday and here's the new chapter I promised. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and it's my favorite one out of this entire story so I hope you enjoy it!

0oo0

Two days later, a man named Rashid Al-Kabir was having lunch at a small bistro in Beirut. Al-Kabir was a tall man in his early thirties with high cheekbones and brown eyes. He was also a weapons smuggler from Tel Aviv. He was there to meet Rafael Marchant, a French weapons dealer who had been on Interpol's wanted list for the past seven years. At two-fifteen exactly, Marchant walked into the bistro.

"Mr. Al-Kabir, I am Rafael Marchant," he said in English with a slight French tint when he sat down.

"I know who you are," Rashid said, looking up from the book he was reading.

Marchant snapped his fingers at a nearby waiter and ordered a coffee in Arabic. While waiting for his coffee to arrive, Marchant watched Rashid read his book.

"'War and Peace'," Marchant said, glancing at the cover then back up at Rashid. "Do you wish for peace Mr. Al-Kabir?"

"If there was peace, we would both be out of a job," Rashid said, marking the page and placing the book on the table.

The waiter came back with Marchant's coffee. Marchant put milk and sweeteners in his coffee mumbling about the inability of people in the Middle East to make decent coffee. Rashid glanced at Marchant and smirked.

"I have never heard a Frenchman complain about their coffee," Rashid said.

"Now you have," Marchant said. "But you didn't come to Beirut to talk about coffee habits of the French."

Rashid's body tensed as the conversation drifted to the real reason for their meeting.

"There was talk about someone needing weapons smuggled out of Beirut," Rashid said softly, looking around to ensure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"The fact that the pay was negotiable had nothing to do with it?" Marchant asked as he sipped his coffee.

"That too. What do you want out of Beirut?" Rashid asked.

"I need weapons and a package smuggled into the United States," Marchant said bluntly.

"Why the United States? They have enough weapons of their own," Rashid said.

"If you don't want the job fine," Marchant said, getting up from his chair. "There are others willing to do this."

Rafael softly whistled as he walked away.

"Stop," Rashid said, looking up at Marchant. "How negotiable is the job?"

Marchant smiled as he turned and walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Very negotiable," he said. "I was a bit disappointed that you were going to turn down my offer Mr. Al-Kabir. I have heard nothing but good things about you."

Rashid stared at Marchant in silence.

"The people I heard about you from said you were more talkative," Marchant said.

"Your offer seems too good to be true," said Rashid. "What kind of weapons are they?"

"That you need not concern yourself with. Meet me at this address at six p.m.," said Marchant reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small piece of paper. "Don't be late."

Marchant got up and slowly walked out of the bistro, winking at one of the women who looked up when he passed.

"Could've at least left money for his coffee," Rashid thought angrily as he picked up the book. "Damn Frenchman."

0oo0

A few hours later, Rashid exited a stolen car at the address given to him by Marchant. It was a dark warehouse with an old sign outside that translated loosely, said 'Meat Factory'. Two men met Rashid outside. One took the car, probably to dump it elsewhere, while the other led Rashid inside the building. While walking through the building, Rashid faintly heard sounds of machinery come from the depths of the warehouse.

Walking through a doorway, Rashid and his silent escort walked in to see a man fall from a gunshot wound to the head, courtesy of Marchant.

"Mr. Al-Kabir!" Marchant exclaimed when he saw him. "Punctual! I like that in an employee."

"I don't recall signing on as your employee," Rashid said watching out of the corner of his eye as some men dragged the body away.

"You're transporting my merchandise. Therefore you work for me," Marchant replied. "My merchandise leaves Beirut within the hour."

"How are we getting to the United States?" Rashid asked.

"A cargo plane is leading at a landing strip now to refuel," Marchant said. "Will that be a problem?"

"No. When do I leave?" Rashid asked.

"You and two of my men leave now," said Marchant.

Marchant beckoned one of the men closer to him.

"Tell them to prepare the package for transport," he said.

Rashid watched the man descend an almost invisible staircase as he turned and walked out of the room.

Rashid had been sitting in the truck that was to take them to the landing strip for a few minutes when Marchant walked out of the warehouse accompanied by two men carrying a large crate.

"Don't worry about the crate. My men know what to do," Marchant said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I never mentioned my price," Rashid said smoothly.

Marchant stared at Rashid, eyes narrowing, before starting to laugh.

"Name your piece," he said.

"One and a half million American dollars," Rashid said. "To be entered into this account when you have confirmation of your delivery."

"Deal. I appreciate your discretion at our little agreement," Marchant said taking the slip of paper.

Rashid said nothing but made himself comfortable in the truck.

"When you land, leave immediately. The people the package is for are set to arrive five minutes after you land," Marchant said as the truck started to move.

0oo0

"We are half hour from destination," one of Marchant's men said in English, turning in his seat to look at Rashid.

Rashid looked up for a second from his book to nod at the man, who was clearly not proficient in English, before looking back down and picking up where he left off. The man shook his head and muttered to himself in Arabic. The other man got up from his seat and walked towards the back of the plane. Five minutes later Rashid got up from his seat. The man who had previously talked to Rashid noticed his movement and turned around.

"Where are you going?" the man asked angrily in Arabic.

"Bathroom," Rashid answered tersely.

The man grunted as he turned back around.

Rashid got up out of his seat and walked towards the back of the plane. Separating the main sitting area and the cargo hold from the small kitchen and bathroom were two curtains. Rashid pulled the curtain behind as he stepped in the small space. Instead of going to the bathroom, Rashid silently pulled back the curtain and stepped into the cargo hold. Rashid pulled the curtain back to its closed position before walking slowly into the hold. It was dark with small dim lights barely helping you see what was infront of you.

There were crates strewn here and there around the hold. The dim lights cast varying shadows giving Rashid the feeling of walking in a graveyard. Behind a tall stack of crates, Rashid could hear two voices. One was clearly male with a rough Arabic accent and another speaking Arabic but was female. The male was trying to speak to the woman but she was clearly not interested in what he was saying. Rashid stepped slowly around the crates, walking up slowly behind the man. Bringing his hand up to the man's neck, Rashid pinched a nerve. The man clutched his neck and slumped to the ground. Rashid knelt and took the gun at his hip before standing.

The woman stared at Rashid in anger and mild surprise. She was about 5'3" with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes, with a tanned complexion.

"I should have guessed that you would have been here Al-Kabir," she said.

"I heard you were captured and thought you might need my help," Rashid said.

"I would never ask for your help," she spat.

"Yet here I offer it," Rashid said with a small smile.

Melissa's eyes widened before her gaze darted to a spot behind Rashid. A hand suddenly clamped on Rashid's shoulder and whirled him around.

"What are you doing here?"

The man that Rashid left in the seating area was now behind him with an angry look on his face.

Rashid ducked down just in time as the woman's hand darted out and punched the man in the nose.

"That's what you get about saying bad things about me in a different language," Rashid said looking at the man now lying on the ground next to his friend, before rummaging through the pockets and coming up with another gun, a cellphone and a set of keys.

"Riley?" the woman asked when Rashid stood. "What are you doing dressed as Al-Kabir?"

"I came to rescue your sorry arse Melissa. You're very welcome by the way," Riley said tossing Melissa the extra gun and keys.

"I was going to rescue myself, thank you very much," Melissa grumbled as she unlocked the lock and started unwrapping herself from the chains. "How did you know my hand was free?"

"You always get a hand free. And how, if you don't mind my asking, were you going to rescue yourself when you were chained in a crate in a plane and didn't know where you were going?" asked Riley as she took the unwrapped sections of chain and started chaining the two men together.

"I had a good plan of attack," Melissa said climbing out of the crate. "Now, where are we going and where is the real Al-Kabir?"

"Plan of attack, my arse," Riley said. "The real Al-Kabir is in a secret facility being questioned. His identity was the only one available on short notice. And we are currently ten minutes from a private Los Angeles airport at 3 o'clock in the morning,"

"Who's flying?" Melissa asked.

"One pilot. Haven't seen him for the entire flight," Riley said.

"Ten minutes, you said? Let's go check out the seats," Melissa said, moving past Riley.

Riley smiled a little and rolled her eyes before following Melissa out of the hold.

Eleven minutes later, the pilot walked into the sitting area. He was a short, stout man slightly graying at the temples.

"We have… Who are you? Where are the men?" he asked in surprise after he pulled open the door separating the cockpit from the sitting area.

"They're indisposed at the moment," Riley said, lowering her pitch to continue sounding like a man while getting up from her chair.

"Indisposed? What… what about my money?" the man asked stuttering.

"This money?" Melissa asked opening a bag by her seat and looking inside before handing it to the pilot.

"I suggest you get out of here. We'll unload the cargo," Riley said moving down the aisle.

"Thank you," the pilot said before heading back to the cockpit.

Back in the cargo hold, Melissa had opened the hatch and was pushing the crates out. When Melissa was pushing the crate with the two men out, Riley opened a crate to see what was inside.

"You have to be bloody kidding me right now," Riley whispered.

"Munro!" Melissa shouted. "Stop lagging! We have less than five minutes!"

Riley dropped the cellphone she picked up, and put the cover back on the crate. Carrying the crate outside, she turned to Melissa.

"Let's go," she said.

Riley and Melissa walked through the airport trying to look natural.

"You'd think they never saw two snipers," Melissa whispered as she smiled at two women who were looking at her dirt covered shirt and jeans.

Riley smiled as she and Melissa headed into a clothing store. A few minutes later Riley and Melissa walked out of the store dressed in jeans and shirts, and in Riley's case all facial hair removed. Melissa took this time to ask a question.

"Do you know what was in those crates?"

"Weapons," Riley replied.

"Just weapons?"

"Yeah."

Melissa stopped Riley from walking further.

"You know, don't you? And you won't tell me?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"The identity of what's in those crates is national security. Yes, higher than what you have now. If you want to know, petition the president," Riley said walking towards the check-in counter.

"Two tickets to Washington D.C. please."

0oo0

"Are you sure those were the contents of the crate?"

A few hours later, 1115 hours East Coast time, Riley was sitting in the Oval Office with President Hayes, Major Davis, and various members of the Joint Chiefs.

"I know zats when I see them," Riley said turning to face one of the Joint Chiefs. "The intel we got about a nuclear device under a hospital was false."

"How could Marchant have gotten his hands on zats?"

"I believe the question you should be asking is why smuggle them back in if they came from within the United States," Riley said.

"Maybe they were a loan," Major Davis suggested.

"But why send Melissa back with them?" Riley asked.

"Partial payment?" President Hayes said.

"Or a distraction," one of the Joint Chiefs spoke up.

Riley stared at him with no visible reaction on her face. Then she stood and started walking to the door.

"Get a plane ready at Andrews. I need to get back to Colorado now," Riley said not looking back.

After the door shut and President Hayes picked up the phone, Major Davis turned to one of the Joint Chiefs.

"I feel sorry for whoever gets in her way."

0oo0

Don't worry. It's not over yet. I only have a few more things to work out in the next chapter but it will be up on late Saturday, or even Friday (fingers crossed!). So, here's a sneak peek into the next chapter where we find out what the hell is going on at the SGC and we meet an old friend. See if you can guess who he is from this excerpt.

_Riley cleared her throat to get his attention._

_"A little busy here," he said, not turning around._

_Riley's left eye twitched a little._

_"I. Don't. Care," she managed to say._

_The man turned around, about to say something when he realized whom he was facing._

_"You must be the Colonel. The Colonel mentioned, well not you since you're here instead of wherever he is. Nice to meet you, although I thought you'd be a bit more…" he said making a wild gesture with his hands. "You know what I mean?"_


	28. Chapter 28

A New Enemy

Chapter: 28

0oo0

Riley was silent on her trip back to Cheyenne Mountain. All that went through her mind was the terrible things that could have happened to Jonas. Breaking a few traffic laws, Riley made one of the fastest car rides of her life, excluding the trips to the grocery store, which was a block over when she had her first apartment. Flashing her badge at the airman at the gate, Riley ran to the elevator. Running into Jonas' office, Riley nearly cried in relief.

"Riley! When did you get back?" Jonas asked, getting up from his chair and walking over to Riley.

Riley accepted Jonas' hug and stood there inhaling his scent.

"I just got back. Did you know you smell like coffee and old books?" asked Riley.

"I know that now. I guess you heard then," said Jonas.

Riley slowly backed out of Jonas' arms.

"No," whispered Riley seeing the look on Jonas' face.

Jonas stepped forward to gather Riley in his arms again, but she pushed his hands away and ran out of his office.

Getting off the elevator for the science labs, Riley stopped to study everyone's faces. There was a slight dullness to everyone's eyes. Riley took her time, slowly walking towards Sam's lab, as if to try and keep the tears from falling. Stopping outside the door, Riley took a breath before going in and seeing someone that was definitely not Sam.

It was a man. A man with short brown hair and average height. He had his back to Riley and was muttering to himself as he wrote on a wall-mounted blackboard.

Riley cleared her throat to get his attention.

"A little busy here," he said, not turning around.

Riley's left eye twitched a little.

"I. Don't. Care," she managed to say.

The man turned around, about to say something when he realized whom he was facing.

"You must be the Colonel. The Colonel mentioned, well not you since you're here instead of wherever he is. Nice to meet you, although I thought you'd be a bit more…" he said gesturing with his hands. "You know what I mean?"

Riley's eye twitched more before she really got angry. Moving the few steps forward, Riley pushed him against the wall, hand at his throat.

"Name. No rambling. Just name," Riley said.

"Woman of few words, ow!" he said, yelling as Riley's hand tightened around his neck. "McKay. Rodney McKay."

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

Before McKay could answer, an arm caught Riley around the waist and swung her around. McKay dropped to the ground holding his neck and gasping for air.

Riley turned around when her feet touched the ground and came face to face with Teal'c.

"Colonel Munro, I believe you should take a step back," he said.

"'Take a step back'?" McKay asked, wheezing. "She just tried to kill me!"

"Take a break McKay," Jack said walking into the lab.

Riley turned around to see Jack. He seemed different. The twinkle that was usually in his eyes wasn't there.

"Riley," he started.

"Don't sugarcoat it Jack. Just tell me," Riley said.

"We should take this to the briefing room. General Hammond wants an update on your plan McKay. You better come too," Jack said.

"Are you sure?" McKay asked, looking at Riley nervously. "Shouldn't he restrain her or something?"

Riley growled softly and walked past Jack.

Five minutes later, everyone was in the briefing room. Riley was sitting opposite McKay glaring at him.

"I trust your mission was a success Colonel Munro," General Hammond said, breaking Riley's concentration.

"Yes. The big surprise came when I found out they were smuggling zats to the United States. Then I came back and found out that Sam got kidnapped," said Riley.

"Don't forget about trying to kill me," said McKay.

"McKay, Riley has a shorter fuse than me. Next time Teal'c may not be around," said Jack softly.

McKay gasped in surprise and turned to General Hammond for support. General Hammond, however, was staring at a spot on the table choosing to ignore Jack's statement.

Riley looked around the table. "Where's Tanis?"

"She's in the infirmary. Her power faded as she tried to get us all back to the Gate," Jack said.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"The Tok'ra got some intel on a planet that Amun had stopped on after the attack on Caros. We decided to go, and Tanis wanted to come along…"

0oo0

The Stargate was next to a tall obelisk. In all directions were dust, more dust, and dirt.

"Should've sent Makepeace," Jack mumbled as he looked around.

"You did flip for it Colonel," Sam said grinning as she and Jonas stood by the obelisk. "No power readings here sir."

"The obelisk talks about a rebellion on the planet. 'And the people rose up against their masters. They did not know of the vast strength their masters had, and they were destroyed. This stone stands tall as hope for others, hope better than the ones who were here had'. It's written in goa'uld," said Jonas, staring at the obelisk.

"Why would a goa'uld write something nice about the people who lived here?" Jack asked.

"It was not written by the goa'uld. But by the Tok'ra," Tanis said turning to look at the obelisk. "This is a symbol of hope for the Tok'ra. That one day the galaxy would have peace."

"There's something at the bottom," Jonas said.

Reaching out to touch the symbol, Jonas pressed it before reacting to the yell of protest by Tanis. But it was too late. They had been transported to another obelisk, one without a Stargate.

"A trap for the goa'uld," said Tanis. "To see which of their kind would dare talk of humans."

"Sir," Sam said.

Sam was not facing the obelisk. Jack turned to see that they were about fifteen feet from the edge of a cliff. But just before the cliff edge was a stack of bodies a few inches high.

"That is just creepy," Jack said stepping closer to the bodies. Turning to look beyond the obelisk he saw nothing but desert. "There are probably tons more bodies in that direction. How are we going to get back?"

"I can transport us all back," Tanis said.

"Have you ever transported a large group of people before?" Jack asked.

Tanis closed her eyes. A second later, everyone was standing beside the first obelisk.

"I have now," Tanis said.

"Isn't this lovely? Everyone in one place."

Tanis sighed slightly as they turned around. Standing infront of the Gate was Wadjet.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Wadjet asked. "You didn't leave her behind, did you?"

No one said anything. Wadjet looked at everyone for a few seconds.

"I can barely read their thoughts. Tanis, are you protecting them from me?"

Tanis stepped infront of SG1 and raised a mist between them.

"You won't hurt them," Tanis said.

"I won't," Wadjet cocked her head to the left. "At least, not while you're still standing."

Tanis stared at Wadjet with immense concentration. A severe wind picked up around them. Wadjet smiled as she calmly looked at Tanis. The longer Tanis held her gaze, the more she could feel her strength slowly slip away. The wind started to die down, and every few seconds Wadjet could see gaps in the mist. Wadjet concentrated her focus on Tanis, and Tanis fell to the ground. The wind died down and the mist faded away.

Wadjet smirked while Jack, Jonas, and Teal'c pointed their weapons at her, while Sam checked on Tanis who had fallen to the ground.

"By now you should know that your weapons have no effect on me," Wadjet said looking at Jack.

"It doesn't matter," Jack said, moving to stand infront of Sam and Tanis.

"My fight lies not with you, but the one you call Riley," Wadjet said.

"You won't get your hands on her," Tanis said as she slowly stood up with Sam's help.

"I don't need to," Wadjet said, raising her hand.

"Colonel!" Sam shouted, as she started moving towards Wadjet.

"Carter!" shouted Jack. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Tell her that I will see her soon," Wadjet said, turning and walking towards the Gate.

The last thing they saw was Sam's face as she went through the wormhole.

0oo0

"Do you know where she took Sam?" Riley asked, trying to keep her voice even.

Jonas caught the inflection in her voice and grabbed her hand, which was shaking, under the table.

"Yes," Jack said.

"I'm going," Riley said firmly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Colonel," said General Hammond.

"Why not? That bitch has my best friend! I can't just sit here and play thumb wars!" Riley said getting up from her chair.

"That's where I come in," McKay piped up. "I'm supposed to come up with a plan to capture and/or kill Wadjet."

"And?" Riley asked staring at McKay.

"And what?" McKay asked.

"Have you figured out how to do that yet? Seriously, how smart are you supposed to be?" Riley asked.

"I have two PhD's in physics, thank you very much," McKay said getting up from his chair.

"Then share with the class what your big plan is," Riley said as she sat down slowly.

"What – what – you," McKay stuttered.

"Just tell us the plan Dr. McKay," General Hammond said wearily.

"Okay. Before Sam – Major Carter – was kidnapped, she managed to take some readings behind that mist our Ancient managed to cook up. Then when the mist disappeared a new set of readings popped up," said McKay.

"Wadjet," General Hammond said.

"Yup. Wadjet and our Ancient give off two separate readings. If I can amplify the power that our Ancient gives off I should be able to neutralize her powers," said McKay.

"Should?" Riley asked.

"I can neutralize her powers. Two PhD's remember?" McKay said.

"I guess we'll have to take your word for it," Riley said standing.

Riley left the briefing room quietly, and no one moved to stop her.

0oo0

"How are you feeling my child?" Tanis asked Riley as she sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Not so good," Riley said resting her head on her hands.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save her," Tanis said softly.

"It's not your fault," Riley said, raising her head. "I never thought about Sam."

Tanis said nothing, but waited for Riley to continue.

"Not once on my way back did I think about something bad happening to Sam. I thought Jonas was the one who was gone," Riley said, tears finally escaping her eyes.

"I think you just had an epiphany Riley," Tanis said.

Riley started to laugh amid her tears.

"It's a terrible time to realize that you really like someone."

Tanis smiled as a faint glow appeared around Riley for the briefest of moments before disappearing.

0oo0

We're in the homestretch! Only a few more chapters to go! As per the last few chapters, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter.

_"It works," Riley said. _

_"Is it field ready?" asked General Hammond. _

_"There are minor fluctuations, but they can be easily fixed," McKay replied. _

_ "You have 20 hours."_

Thanks to all that have read and reviewed! :)_  
_


	29. Chapter 29

A New Enemy

Chapter: 29

0oo0

The next two days were nerve wracking for the SGC. McKay kept being bothered by almost everyone, who was wondering if he was almost finished with the weapon, and his progress was slowing. It was only when Riley showed up outside the lab with a shotgun threatening to shoot anyone who bothered McKay again, that everyone started leaving him alone.

Riley didn't want to go back to Sam's house alone, so she stayed on base, talking only to General Hammond, the remainder of SG1, and making the occasional threats to McKay.

Finally, after two days of threats by Riley and Jack, McKay came up with a prototype but he needed to test it.

"No," Riley said firmly when McKay pitched his proposal.

"Riley," Tanis started. "Dr. McKay's plan has significant promise."

"How good was your success rate in simulations?" Riley asked.

"98%. Which is why I need to test it out on our Ancient here," said McKay.

"You're sure this will work, Dr. McKay?" General Hammond asked.

"98%. I worked on this for two days, after all," said McKay.

"I'd like to try. Anything to save Major Carter," Tanis said, looking at Riley.

"Fine," Riley said after looking at Tanis. "But I want Janet there."

"I just need to set some things up," said McKay, looking down at his clipboard.

"Be ready in the observational room in half an hour," General Hammond called after McKay's retreating back.

"Worry not my child. It will all be over soon," Tanis said, holding Riley's hand.

"That's always said in horror movies, and someone always dies," Riley replied grimly.

Thirty-five minutes later, McKay finally had something set up in the observation room. Riley sat in a chair next to Jack watching McKay hook Tanis up to some machines under Janet's watchful gaze.

Riley glanced over at Jack. Riley suddenly realized that Jack was in a worse funk than her. He had been silent for the past few days, nodding instead of talking, and when he had to talk, he only did so in monosyllables.

"We'll get her back," Riley said as Janet argued with McKay.

"Yeah," was all that Jack said.

A minute later, General Hammond walked in, followed by Jonas and Teal'c. Jonas walked over to Riley and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready Dr. McKay?" General Hammond asked over the speaker.

"Yes," he replied.

In the observational room, Tanis was hooked up to various machines that were measuring her brain waves, blood pressure, and a variety of other things. Janet stood in the corner, after being told by McKay that the machine's emissions weren't harmful to humans. On a table lay a square object. It was about two feet in length and width, and a few inches in height.

McKay stepped over to the machine and pressed a button on its side. A low whirring emanated throughout the room. For a few seconds nothing could be heard other than the whirring, until the interval between beeps on the blood pressure monitor decreased. A slight wind started picked up in the room, and Tanis started glowing brightly…

"McKay, turn it off!" Riley yelled into the microphone after being the first to recover from seeing what was happening.

McKay jumped, and rushed to turn off the machine. The whirring of the machine stopped and the light that Tanis was giving off slowly receded back into her. As Janet checked Tanis' vitals, McKay rushed into the viewing room.

"It works," Riley said.

"Is it field ready?" asked General Hammond.

"There are minor fluctuations, but they can be easily fixed," McKay replied.

"You have 20 hours. Colonel O'Neill, this is a search and rescue mission," said General Hammond.

"When?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow morning. 0500 hours," General Hammond replied.


	30. Chapter 30

A New Enemy

Chapter: 30

0oo0

Sam sat at the base of Amun's chair. Shackles were around both her hands and ankles, connected to each other with a single piece of chain to prevent her from attempting to escape. Amun was in his chair smiling, while Wadjet did the same, standing next to him.

"It will soon be ours," Amun said, looking at Wadjet. "And your friends won't be able to stop us." he added, looking down at Sam.

"They will find a way," Sam said.

"Let them try," Wadjet said.

Tet walked onto the bridge.

"All Jaffa are ready milord," he said.

"Good," Amun said. "Open a transmission with Anubis."

"Are you ready?" Anubis asked when the transmission was open.

"I could ask you the same question Anubis," Amun replied.

"Of course," Anubis said tersely. "I am in position."

"You may commence when ready," Amun said.

Anubis said nothing, but cut off communications instead.

"Do you really think Anubis will follow you blindly?" Sam asked.

"Anubis knows where he stands," Amun said.

Amun got up and stretched a hand out to Wadjet. She picked up a small silver ball from a small shelf built into the side of the chair and handed it to Amun.

In Amun's hand, the communicator shimmered before he spoke.

"Commence the attack upon my signal."

A litany of answers could be heard, whether to accept what Amun was saying or otherwise, Sam couldn't tell because individual voices were hard to make out.

Amun placed the communication device in a small dent in the arm rest and stared at the planet below.

"Soon it will end."

0oo0

I know that everyone was worried about Sam. But see! She's fine! But here's a sneak peek into the next chapter.

_The Gate dialed another address before Jack stepped up on the ramp and faced them._

_"We all know whey we're doing this. It's a search and rescue mission for Carter. If anyone gets a shot at Amun, Wadjet, or even Tet, take it," he said then turned to go further up the ramp._

_Riley stepped up next, with Jonas, McKay, and Teal'c following._

_"Tet is mine," Riley said shortly._

_Jack stopped just short of the event horizon and nodded to show that he had heard and acknowledged her statement before he stepped through_.

Next chapter should be up on Monday or Tuesday depending on what I can get done tomorrow. Thanks for reading! And remember, feedback is major love! :)


	31. Chapter 31

A New Enemy

Chapter: 31

0oo0

At 0445, Riley was in the gear up room with SG1 strapping on her Beretta when McKay walked in. He looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself when he saw the looks on everyone's faces. It was only when he started to put on a Kevlar vest did Jack say something.

"What are you doing McKay?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gearing up," he replied.

"I believe Jack wishes to know why, McKay," Riley said, moving between Jack and McKay to pick up a P-90.

"General Hammond wants me to go with you to help work the device," McKay said.

"You already showed me how to use it," Riley said. "All it really is pushing a button and hoping for the best."

"General Hammond said that you would be better if you concentrated on getting Sam – Major Carter – back Colonel Munro," said McKay, ignoring Riley's obvious insult.

"We'll see," Jack said walking out of the room.

"He also said it was non-negotiable!" McKay shouted after Jack.

"Just hurry up McKay," Riley said as she walked out of the room.

Teal'c and Jonas picked up their weapons and followed Riley.

When McKay entered the Gate Room, stuffing the device into his pack, Riley and SG1 were waiting at the base of the ramp. Various SG teams were also in the Gate Room.

"SG2 and 4, you have a go," General Hammond said from the control room.

"Where are they going?" McKay asked, watching the two SG teams go through the wormhole.

"Some of our allies reported attacks from various goa'ulds, including Amun and Anubis," Jack said.

McKay said nothing but watched as the next set of SG teams stepped up beside them.

"First time, McKay?" Riley asked, glancing at McKay.

McKay nodded.

"There will be others," Riley said simply.

"Other whats?" McKay asked.

"Other times to go through,"

The Gate dialed another address before Jack stepped up on the ramp and faced them.

"We all know whey we're doing this. It's a search and rescue mission for Carter. If anyone gets a shot at Amun, Wadjet, or even Tet, take it," he said then turned to go further up the ramp.

Riley stepped up next, with Jonas, McKay, and Teal'c following.

"Tet is mine," Riley said shortly.

Jack stopped just short of the event horizon and nodded to show that he had heard and acknowledged her statement before he stepped through.

Riley could have sworn she heard a whispered "Be safe, my child" just as she entered the event horizon.

0oo0

They exited the Gate only to be surrounded by Amun's Jaffa. Everyone, including McKay who was shaking slightly, raised their weapons.

"How many can you kill before you die?"

Tet walked through the Jaffa who had parted on his approach.

"I'll make sure you die with me," Riley said angrily.

"Another can take my place," Tet said. "Anyone else who comes through the chappa'ai, kill," he added to the Jaffa.

Tet stepped closer to the group. Riley gripped her P-90 tighter, but Tet saw her action and smirked before looking up. Everyone followed his gaze to see Amun's mothership descending above them. As they looked, a set of rings appeared around them, and they disappeared in a flash of light.

They reappeared in a large room, evidently a cargo room, surrounded by Jaffa.

"Weapons," Tet said, stepping back.

Riley, by force of habit, mentally calculated how many of the Jaffa she could take out. When noticing Tet staring at her, she came out of her mental state to see some of the Jaffa taking packs and weapons from McKay and SG1. Sighing in her mind, Riley took of her pack and weapons, which were taken by Tet, who handed it to another Jaffa.

Tet started walking towards the door then turned to look at SG1, Riley, and McKay, who hadn't moved. He stared at Riley for a few seconds until Jonas and Teal'c stepped infront of her. Tet smirked before walking through the open door. The Jaffa prodded the group to move.

"I swear he never touched me," Riley whispered to Jonas as they walked down the corridor.

"I know," Jonas said grabbing Riley's hand. "I just don't like him looking at you like that."

"I'd kill him before he ever touched me," Riley whispered loud enough for Tet to hear.

"I know," Jonas whispered.

The group entered the bridge. Sam was at the base of Amun's chair, both legs and hands chained, and her head bowed.

"Carter?" Jack called when he saw her.

"Sir?" Sam raised her head when she heard her name. "I'm fine."

"Just as I promised she'd be, if you brought what I wanted," Amun said. He looked at Riley. "Which you have."

Two Jaffa stepped forward and grabbed Riley from among SG1. Jonas tried to grab at Riley but another Jaffa pushed him back. They pushed Riley down onto her knees a foot away from Sam.

"Welcome again, Colonel Munro," Amun said, looking down at Riley.

Riley sat on the back of her knees, and pushed her hair out of her face before looking up at Amun.

"Nice to be back. You rolled the red carpet out for me and everything. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside," she said.

"Release the one by my chair, and bring the Colonel,"

Sam protested against the Jaffa but was soon silenced by one that smacked her. The Jaffa unchained Sam and pushed her towards SG1. Jack steadied her as she stumbled.

"He's going to kill her," Sam mumbled into Jack's shoulder.

"We know," Jack replied softly.

Sam pushed herself away from Jack and looked up at him in surprise. But something in Jack's eyes reassured her… until she noticed McKay.

"What…" started Sam.

"Silence!" Amun shouted. "Kill her Tet."

"I would like to do it milord."

Wadjet walked out of the room adjoining the bridge, and to the front of Amun's chair, slightly to the right of Riley.

Amun paused to think over Wadjet's request.

"Make her suffer. Let her beg for death," Amun said, a slow smile spreading over his face.

Wadjet smiled to Amun before turning to look at the two Jaffa. "Bring her."

The Jaffa pulled Riley to her feet. Riley turned her head and for a split second time seemed to slow down and all she saw was Jonas. Then she blinked and the Jaffa were pulling her towards the room.

Riley kept her head towards the ground as they crossed the threshold. It was only when Wadjet told the Jaffa to leave the room that she looked up. The room was clearly a personal one. The walls were gold as everywhere in the ship, but deep red curtains and pillows added a feminine touch to the room.

Riley looked over to a bed in the corner and images rushed into her mind. Images of Wadjet and Amun holding each other in candlelight… Amun kissing Wadjet… Wadjet's blood flowing in Amun's veins, and Amun's blood in Wadjet's… Wadjet screaming in pleasure…

"He loves having me nearby," Wadjet said, noticing her gaze.

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth," Riley mumbled, shaking her head trying to get the images out of her head.

"You are an interesting woman," Wadjet said walking towards Riley. "Beautiful, strong, and –"

Wadjet paused in her musing to stare at Riley. Wadjet stepped closer and looked into her eyes for a few seconds.

"You share a bond with the Ancient. Deeper than even I can see. The news of your death will kill her," Wadjet said running her hand through Riley's hair.

Riley tried to struggle, but Wadjet's powers kept her immobile.

"Aren't you going to kill her?" a voice asked from the darkness.

Wadjet didn't turn to acknowledge the voice.

"Impatient aren't you?" Wadjet said. "My lord wants her to suffer."

A figure stepped out of the darkness. Wadjet was so focused on Riley that she never realized that the person was behind her.

"Suffer you will," Wadjet whispered before mentally diving into Riley's mind. Riley screamed in agony for a minute before the pain suddenly stopped. Riley opened her eyes and stepped back. Wadjet stood still, mouth opened in surprise. A second later Wadjet fell to the floor, a dagger protruding from her back. Riley looked up to see Wadjet's killer… Osiris.

"I don't care if she suffers. I just want you dead," Osiris said looking down at Wadjet's body.

Osiris looked up at Riley.

"She is dead. Kill Amun, and everyone goes back to being enemies," she said before stepping over Wadjet's prone body and walking towards the door.

Riley managed to keep herself upright until the door closed, and then she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

0oo0

What will happen next? Let's see what I can tell you...

_"I hope you had a plan for this sir," Sam whispered to Jack._

Unfortunately that's all I can tell you right now. Sorry. But, the good news is that I will probably update tomorrow evening or Monday afternoon.

Thanks to all my readers! You're the best! :)


	32. Chapter 32

A New Enemy

Chapter: 32

A/N: I am so sorry for the long gap between updates. Real life got intensely crappy for a few weeks, but I'm back on track. Good news! The story is all finished and all typed up, so it's just a matter of getting them up here.

0oo0

"She will die a painful death," Amun said when Riley's screams started.

Sam found Jonas' and Jack's hands and held on tight.

A minute later, SG1 was surprised to see Osiris walking out of the room.

"Is she dead?" Amun asked Osiris, glaring at her.

"She wanted more time alone with her," Osiris said calmly, looking at Amun.

"You will be going back to Anubis?" Amun asked.

"Yes," said Osiris.

Osiris walked calmly out the door, taking a slight glance at SG1 out the corner of her eye.

"Set a course for the home planet of the Tau'ri," Amun said.

"Yes milord," said a Jaffa.

"I hope you had a plan for this sir," Sam whispered to Jack.

"It wasn't supposed to go this way," Jack whispered back.

"When does it ever?" Sam hissed.

Amun looked over at Sam and Jack, then to the closed door.

"Check on them Tet," Amun said pointing at the door.

SG1 and Amun watched as Tet crossed the bridge towards the door. Tet pressed a button on the side panel beside the door, and it slid open. Instead of going into the room, Tet just stood there.

"Tet?" Amun asked a few seconds later, and started to get up from his chair.

Suddenly, Tet went flying across the room. He landed with a hard thud a few feet beside SG1 and McKay on the opposite end of the room.

"My dear?" Amun asked uncertainly as he stood up and glanced over at Tet before looking back at the open door.

"I thought this would work better than killing her," said a disembodied voice.

SG1 and McKay looked back across to see Riley walking out of the room. Riley looked over at SG1 and smiled. To their horror, Riley's eyes glowed.

"Were you unhappy with your old body?" Amun asked uncertainly.

Wadjet's eyes flashed in anger.

"Where is Osiris?" she asked.

"She returned to Anubis," Amun replied.

"She killed my old body. The injury would take too long to heal, so I took the next available body," Wadjet said walking up to Amun. "Do you like it?"

"It will take some getting used to," Amun murmured in reply.

Amun stared into Wadjet's green eyes. Something resembling fire flashed in them. Amun smiled and grasping the back of her neck, pulled her close to him and claimed her lips as his.

Jonas shouted in anger and tried to reach Amun and Wadjet. Two Jaffa tried to stop him, but it took another to subdue him.

"It seems as though one of them cared for the host of this body," Wadjet said when she and Amun broke apart.

Wadjet turned and walked over to Jonas, who was on his knees, held down by two Jaffa. Five other Jaffa stood between the rest of SG1 and McKay.

"Pick him up," Wadjet instructed the two Jaffa.

The two Jaffa picked Jonas up and held his arms down, preventing him from making any sudden movements.

"Let him go," said Wadjet looking at Jonas.

The Jaffa looked at Wadjet in surprise before a look from Amun made them release Jonas.

As soon as the Jaffa released Jonas, he tried to grab Wadjet, but found that he couldn't.

"I thought to use your powers in another body, that body had to be infused with those powers," Amun said in surprise.

"It seems as though this woman was full of surprises," said Wadjet. "Her power seems to be stronger than mine. You really cared about this host?" she added, directing the question to Jonas.

"I will get her back," Jonas said. "And why do you keep referring to her in the past tense?"

Wadjet started to laugh, which seemed odd to Jonas because the last time he had heard that laugh it was because of something funny that he had said.

"You will never see my host again. Infact, she no longer is in this body," Wadjet said smugly, eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked from behind the Jaffa.

"When a female becomes an Eye of Ra, and becomes the host to a goa'uld, their consciousness leaves the body. So, you see, this body is now mine."

Wadjet started to laugh again as she saw the looks on SG1's and McKay's faces.

0oo0

A/N: I am so sorry for the long gap between updates. Real life got intensely crappy for a few weeks, but I'm back on track. Good news! The story is all finished and all typed up, so it's just a matter of getting them up here.


	33. Chapter 33

A New Enemy

Chapter: 33

0oo0

"Riley, open your eyes."

"Five more minutes, I wanna sleep," Riley mumbled.

"Colonel! The president is under attack!"

Riley's eyes shot open and she sat up, hand going to her side for a weapon that was not there. It took a second for Riley to realize that there was no threat. Instead, Tanis stood infront of her, accompanied by many other women.

"That was not funny Tanis," Riley said as she got up. "And what is it with this place?"

Again, Riley found herself in a white dress in a white room.

"This is where we live," one of the women said.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"These are the other women who received the treatment from my genes. As a result, their consciousness remains here," Tanis said.

"Is that why I'm here? Because – because if it is I'll go crazy or something. I can't stay, in here for the rest of my life," Riley said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Riley, calm down. You are not going to be here for the rest of your life. That is why we are all here. We are going to help you regain control of your body."

"How?"

0oo0

"I wish to kill them," Wadjet said turning to look at Amun.

Amun nodded his consent and stepped back. He signaled the Jaffa to release SG1 and McKay. SG1 and McKay stepped forward but were held immobile by Wadjet when they were one step from Jonas.

"My greatest pleasure would be for you to know that you were killed by someone close to you," Wadjet said.

"She wasn't that close to me. Infact, I don't really know her -"

"Shut up McKay," Sam hissed.

Wadjet smiled as she raised her hand. Then her eye twitched. Jonas looked closer at Wadjet and saw her eye twitch again. Wadjet's eyes glowed, and SG1 and McKay found themselves able to move again.

"I leave for five minutes, and you're already scheduled for death."

Jonas looked up. The face that was infront of him was less evil and the eyes twinkled.

"It seemed more like ten," Jack said as he stretched his arms over his head to get blood circulating again.

"Wadjet?" Amun asked carefully.

Riley turned around. "Sorry to burst your bubble Amun, but no one takes control of this body."

Riley's eyes flashed again.

"Somehow she managed to get back in this body. It is hard to keep her out," Wadjet said.

"My dear!" Amun shouted walking over to Wadjet.

Wadjet's hand came up suddenly, sending Amun and the other Jaffa flying backwards.

"Not so easy to get rid of me, is it?" Riley said.

"You will not regain control of this body," Wadjet replied.

"We'll see about that," Riley said.

Riley closed her eyes, and a second later, the packs and weapons that belonged to her, SG1 and McKay appeared infront of them.

SG1 picked up their weapons and walked between Riley, and Amun and his Jaffa.

"Shoot me," Riley said, looking at Jack.

"I will stop them before they get a chance," Wadjet glaring at Jack.

"I didn't mean them," Riley said.

Wadjet took back control of the body and glared at SG1. Realization dawned in her eyes and she turned around.

Time suddenly seemed to slow down.

McKay was standing behind Wadjet, Beretta in his hand. His head was turned to the left, a grimace on his face as if in pain, and his right hand, which held the Beretta, shook like a leaf.

Wadjet turned slowly, upper body moving before her lower body. Her face had a look of absolute anger. Her hands were clenched and outstretched at a 45° angle.

Jack and the remainder of SG1 were shouting at McKay to either move or shoot. Teal'c turned around to fire at the panel on the door to keep the Jaffa that were banging on the doors out. The remaining Jaffa that were in the room kept moving and stopping due to the shifts in control of Riley's body. Jonas and Jack started to shoot the Jaffa. Sam kept her gun on Amun, who just stared at Wadjet.

"Shoot, McKay!" Jonas shouted as he shot at the Jaffa.

Wadjet snarled as she slowly turned.

McKay trembled as voices registered in his head, mixed with Wadjet's snarl. His hand trembled but it wasn't until, like a beam of sunlight piercing a dark shadow, he heard Sam yell "Shoot!" that he did.

Time righted itself.

Wadjet turned right around. She stared at McKay, blinking slowly. Then she slowly slumped to her knees. Her eyes flashed when her knees connected with the floor.

"Get the device McKay," Riley said weakly.

"Riley," Jonas said, walking up to her.

"Stay back. Wadjet is still here, and she is very pissed. She may come out at any time," Riley said slowly.

McKay had gotten his bag from the pile and was getting the device. Sam walked over to McKay, glancing at Riley. Jack and Teal'c kept their eyes on Amun but would occasionally look back.

McKay switched on the device.

"Nothing's happening," Sam said after a few seconds.

"Give it a few seconds," McKay said impatiently.

Immediately after McKay spoke, Riley's eyes flashed. Sam saw it and picked up her P-90, which she put on the floor when she knelt besides McKay.

"No machine can contain me," Wadjet said, slowly getting to her feet.

Wadjet started glowing. Then she started screaming. Not a happy scream, but a painful one. The brighter Wadjet glowed, the more painful her scream sounded. The room eventually got so bright, that everyone had to cover their eyes.

When the light subsided, Riley's body lay prone on the floor. Jonas walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Riley?" he asked touching the side of her face.

Riley's eyes opened, but they showed no recognition in them. Riley stood up slowly, without Jonas' help and looked around.

"Is that you Riles?" Sam asked.

Jack's eyes caught a quick movement and he moved forward quickly. But he was too late.

"This is how we can test her. She can either kill me, or save her friend," said Tet, who had pushed McKay and grabbed Sam. "Either way, her life is in my hands."

Riley's right hand rose slightly and no one noticed the Beretta that appeared in her hand. Tet was talking to Jack, and didn't see Riley's hand.

"How does it feel knowing that you may have lost a member of your team? And are about to lose another? You are finally about to lose everything you wanted to protect," he said smugly.

Tet smiled. Sam tried to struggle but Tet was stronger than she was and had a knife at her throat. Tet laughed as Sam struggled and held his grip securely and pressed the knife tighter to Sam's throat. Sam stopped moving as a trickle of blood moved down her neck. Tet looked up from his sideways look at Sam, to look at Jack who had a look of fury on his face at the sight of Sam's blood. He smiled at Jack before shifting the position of his head from the left side of Sam's head to the right.

He had barely looked at Riley before she raised the Beretta. Tet's eyes widened and he started to position Sam into the path of the imminent bullet. But it was too late. A small bullet shaped hole was between his eyes when he started to move Sam. The knife that Tet had to Sam's throat loosened from his grasp and fell to the floor. His grip on Sam loosened, and Sam managed to get out of his grasp before he fell to the floor.

"I told you he was mine," Riley said, lowering her arm.

"Riley?" Jonas asked turning to face her.

"That was one of the weirdest experiences of my life," Riley said, dropping the Beretta.

Jonas smiled and hugged Riley tightly. But a gasp of pain had Jonas letting go.

"What?" Jonas asked.

"He shot me!" Riley shouted turning to face McKay.

"They told me too," McKay said defensively.

"Where did he shoot you?" Sam asked.

"In my damn arse!" Riley exclaimed turning to inspect the pants of her BDUs.

A small chuckle had Riley looking up to glare at Jonas who looked away and coughed.

"She's gone."

The sadness and pitifulness of the voice had everyone turning to look. The only person alive in the room other than SG1, Riley and McKay, was Amun who was sitting on the floor. He didn't look as evil, but almost as if he was a kid and someone had just killed his puppy. He looked up at them and his eyes looked dead.

"She's never coming back," he said slowly.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"He was linked to Wadjet, physically and mentally. He should have been able to do the same things that Wadjet could do. But Wadjet supplied the base of that power. Without her, he's just a shell," Riley said.

"Is he a danger?" Jack asked.

"Not anymore," Riley replied.

They all fell silent, and then they noticed the banging on the door.

"We need to go," Jack said, moving to their packs and picked up his TAC vest.

"I'm going to need C-4," Riley said.

Everyone picked up their TAC vests and took out their bricks of C-4, and handed them to Riley. Riley took the bricks, and with a flash of light they disappeared.

"How are we going to get off this ship?" McKay asked as he put on his pack. "We have to go through those Jaffa to get to the rings."

"I'm your way down, Mr-Shoot-Me-In-The-Ass," said Riley.

"They told me to shoot you," McKay said indignantly.

"Everyone got everything?" Jack asked.

Everyone nodded. Riley closed her eyes, and they disappeared just as the C-4 exploded.

"Gotta love fireworks," Riley said looking up at Amun's exploding ship.

"Everything turned out fine in the end," said Jack moving beside Riley and looking up.

Everyone stood in silence watching pieces of Amun's ship separate from each other.

"What was the plan?" Sam asked, looking down from the explosion to look at Riley.

"Uh… I'll let the Colonel explain," Riley said before quickly walking over to the DHD.

Sam looked at Jack expectantly.

"Well – you see – Carter," Jack stuttered trying to formulate an answer.

Jonas smiled as he walked over to Riley.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you?" he asked.

"You're now realizing that?" Riley asked laughing.

Riley shook her head slightly before pushing the last symbol on the DHD. Jonas noticed and sent her a questioning look.

"I just got a little dizzy," Riley said in reply.

Just before Riley could push the button in the center of the DHD, another wave of dizziness passed over her. This time, Riley stumbled and fell before Jonas caught her. The other members of SG1 caught her movement and ran over.

"Riley, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I think the stress is getting to me. Getting back into my body and using my powers made me a little weak," Riley managed to say before slipping into unconsciousness.

"McKay, push the button and enter the IDC code."

0oo0

Almost there! Just two more chapters to go!


	34. Chapter 34

A New Enemy

Chapter: 34

0oo0

Riley opened her eyes to find herself in the SGC infirmary. However, she wasn't alone. Sitting on a chair next to her bed was a man with short brown hair and glasses.

"You're awake," he said.

"And you are?" Riley asked.

"Daniel Jackson," he replied.

"Really? Well, it's nice to meet the man who discovered how to work a Stargate," Riley said.

"And it's nice to meet the woman who has all the Ancients in an uproar," Daniel answered back.

"Good uproar? Or bad uproar?"

"A mixture of both. But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"Two things. Tell Jonas to continue his research on Atlantis, and the President is here."

Riley sighed and sank deeper into her pillows.

"Better to have the debriefing here than going all the way to Washington I suppose," she said.

"It'll be fine," Daniel said.

"Getting to know each other?" a voice asked.

Riley looked behind Daniel to see Tanis walking towards them.

"You could say that," Daniel said.

"How are you enjoying your time as an Ascended being?" Tanis asked.

"It is… enlightening. But sometimes I miss all of this," Daniel answered, waving a hand vaguely around the room.

"They miss you too, you know. When Sam was gone I saw Jack looking at a group picture," Riley said.

"He really is hard on himself. Tell all of them to take it easy," Daniel said, getting up from his chair.

"I will," Riley said as Daniel disappeared from her sight. "Now do you want to mention why there's no one in the infirmary?" she asked, turning her gaze on Tanis.

"I merely thought that you would want a private moment," Tanis said simply.

"You're awake!" Janet said, approaching them.

Riley looked around to see the infirmary full of people.

"Illusion," Riley said before just Janet reached them.

Tanis smiled as Janet started checking Riley's vitals.

"Everything seems fine Riley," Janet said after a minute.

"Does that mean I can get out of this bed?" Riley asked.

"I would like to keep you here for a few extra hours, but Tanis has assured me that all you needed was a little sleep," Janet said hurriedly, adding the last part of her statement when Riley started to protest.

"Yay!" Riley said excitedly. "I'm going to need some clothes though."

"That can be quickly remedied," Janet said. "Sam brought some of your clothes."

0oo0

Five minutes later, Riley and Tanis were walking towards the briefing room.

"Where's McKay?" Riley asked.

"He has left. You were mumbling something about shooting him while you were drifting in and out of consciousness," said Tanis.

"Smart man," Riley said smiling.

The pair was below the steps to the briefing room, in the control room, when they heard voices from upstairs.

"She could be a threat to this country, not to mention the entire world. What about that machine built by Dr. McKay? We should use that to strip Colonel Munro of her powers," said a familiar voice.

"Everywhere I go he shows up," Riley moaned as she slowly started walking up the stairs. "He's like that one cold that never goes away no matter how much medicine you throw at it."

"The device was mysteriously destroyed, and McKay was under so much pressure that he didn't make any notes," Jack said.

"If I find that you had any part in that device's destruction, I'll – I'll – I'll have you all court-martialled!"

"Not everyone here can be court-martialled Senator. And I won't let you try to destroy Riley," Jonas said calmly.

"You – you have feelings for her don't you?" Kinsey asked. "Brilliant. You're not the first one to fall for that damned accent, you know."

"I don't think that it's any of your business, what goes on in my personal life," Riley said, reaching the top of the stairs.

In the briefing room sitting on the right hand side of the table was SG1, while Major Davis, President Hayes, and Senator Kinsey along with another Joint Chief sat on the left.

"As do I," Tanis said behind Riley.

"Maybe we can use her blood, run a few tests," Kinsey said, looking away from Riley and Tanis, and rubbing his forehead.

Riley and Tanis both looked at Kinsey in fury. They were about to say something when Sam spoke up.

"Have you learned nothing?" she asked. "The Ancients tried messing around with Tanis DNA and look where that got them. The Ancients built the Stargate system, one of the most complicated pieces of equipment that we know of. Imagine if we tried messing around messing with Riley's blood."

Kinsey tried to say something but the shock of Sam being the one to tell him off had him speechless.

"I agree with Major Carter," said Hayes. "We shouldn't mess around with things we don't fully understand."

"We've been doing that for six years with the Stargate," Kinsey said under his breath.

President Hayes sighed. "Major Carter has a point. No one will be doing any experiments on either Riley or Tanis' blood. Nor will anyone try to recreate the device built by Doctor McKay. Which brings me to my second point. I am promoting you Riley,"

"Say that again," Riley said, blinking rapidly.

"I am promoting you to General," said Hayes.

Everyone smiled and started to clap, except for Kinsey.

"I don't have a choice in this promotion do I?" Riley asked smiling.

"No," replied Hayes. "You've been avoiding all chances for a promotion for too long."

"And I wished to prolong it for a bit more time, but General Munro it is then," Riley said, moving to an empty seat. "Does this mean I'm on a permanent desk job?"

"No Riley," Hayes said, chuckling a little. "You can still be Portia."

"Good," Riley said, smiling. "I don't want to ruin my special moment, but what happened after I passed out?"

"Some of our allies, namely the Tok'ra, Jaffa, Tollan and a few others had been infiltrated by Amun's Jaffa. Uh, Anubis gathered a bit of Amun's army now that both Amun and Tet are gone. But we've basically been on clean-up duty," said Sam.

"What about Osiris?" Riley asked.

"We assume she's back with Anubis," General Hammond said. "Why?"

"Something she said after she stabbed Wadjet. 'Kill Amun, then everyone goes back to being enemies'," Riley said.

Everyone sat down in silence for a while. The alarms went off in the briefing, and everyone was jerked out of their thoughts.

"Back to work then," Jack said as everyone got up and went down to the control room.

"No IDC coming in sir," Walter said as he looked up and saw General Hammond.

"Only SG3 and 7 are offworld, and they don't report in until tomorrow," said General Hammond.

"Radio transmission incoming sir," said Walter. His eyes opened a little and he turned to face General Hammond. "It's Anubis sir."

"Put it on speaker," said General Hammond.

"Congratulations on killing Amun," Anubis said over the speaker.

"What do you want Anubis?" Jack asked.

"Merely to congratulate all of you Colonel O'Neill, especially you Colonel Munro," Anubis replied.

"Thank you," Riley said. "But aren't you afraid that you're going to end up like Amun?"

There was a pause.

"Amun made a crucial mistake. He underestimated your tenacious nature. A mistake I won't," Anubis said.

"Nice to know, Anubis. Tell Osiris I said hello," Riley said.

For a second nothing could be heard, then there was static.

"We lost the signal sir," Walter said as the wormhole closed.

"Looks like the galaxy isn't safe yet," Hayes said.

"You have a ways to go before that can happen," said Tanis. "But it will happen."

"Now she sees the future," said Kinsey exasperatedly.

"I see a possible future," Tanis said, looking at Kinsey. "A good future."

Tanis stepped closer to Riley and raised a hand to her cheek.

"Focus, and relax, and you will gain control of your powers," Tanis whispered. "Someone will come into your life in the future. She has a troubled past. Look out for her."

Tanis took Jonas' hand and put it in Riley's. Riley instinctively stepped closer, and Jonas put his arm around her. Tanis smiled and stepped back.

"Take care of each other. Have many arguments, it keeps the love strong," she said looking at them.

She looked at Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. "Worry not about the one that you lost. He is with you often,"

"Leadership is a hard task. Rely on those around and what your heart says to help show you the way," said Tanis to General Hammond and President Hayes.

Looking at Riley again, Tanis said something in a different language before melting into a white mist and slowly disappearing.

"She spoke Ancient," said Sam.

"What did she say?" Jonas asked looking down at Riley.

"Stay well my child," Riley said softly.


	35. Epilogue

A New Enemy

Epilogue

0oo0

"We kicked some serious ass," Jack said nursing a beer.

SG1 and Riley were sitting in Sam's living room drinking beers and reminiscing over the past two weeks.

"That we did," Riley agreed.

Everyone lapsed into a comfortable silence until Sam broke it.

"How's it feel?" she asked Riley. "Getting used to your powers?"

"A little weird. Yesterday I really wanted chocolate, and all of a sudden I'm standing outside a little shop in Switzerland," Riley replied.

"That explains that empty box in the garbage bin," Sam mused.

"Where do you go from here?" Jack asked.

"Thought I'd head to Egypt, see the family. Then go house shopping," said Riley.

"In Egypt?" Sam asked.

"No silly. Here in the Springs. Thought it about time I settled down, now that I'm a General," Riley said.

"Your mother's going to be happy about that," said Sam.

"Are you going to become a sniper again?" Teal'c asked.

"Honestly Teal'c, I don't think so. Ten years in the field, from one place to another is hard. I don't mind doing the occasional job, but Melissa can handle the bad guys. It's time I settled down," Riley said.

Riley sat in silence for a minute before realizing something.

"That means I'm going to be all domesticated!" Riley exclaimed.

"It's going to take a lot to domesticate you," Sam said laughing.

"I think you're perfect the way you are," Jonas said leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good," said Riley.

"What should we watch Teal'c?" asked Jack.

Teal'c had gotten up from his seat on the couch and was looking at Sam's DVD collection.

"I was thinking 'Star Wars', O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"Ultimate epic of good triumphing over evil. Sounds good," Sam said. "I'll get the popcorn."

"I'll get more beer and Twizzlers," Riley said getting up from the floor. "My bum still hurts." She added when she and Sam was in the kitchen.

"That's what you get for sitting on the floor," said Sam.

"Next time I see McKay I am going to shoot him. Preferably in the ass. Let _him_ see what it feels like," Riley said as she got more beer out of the fridge.

Sam laughed as she got popcorn packets and Twizzlers out of the cupboard.

A few minutes later, Riley and Sam walked back into the living room. Riley went back to her seat on the floor between Jonas' legs after he put a cushion down. Sam sat next to her with her back resting on the couch in the gap between Jonas' left leg and Jack's right leg.

They laughed and joked through the movies, never noticing the two people watching them from the hallway.

"They will be fine," said Tanis softly, looking from Riley and SG1 to the man that stood next to her.

"Yeah," replied Daniel softly.

He smiled as he watched his former teammates laugh and joke, not really noticing when Tanis smile at him before disappearing. His eyes caught a small picture that was on a small table. It was taken a year ago, when he was with SG1 and Janet and Cassandra at a picnic. He smiled as he remembered that day. Jack had brought a Frisbee and was showing Teal'c how to throw it. Sam had been teasing him for bringing a book to a picnic, while Janet and Cassandra looked on and laughed. A few hours later, just as the sun was setting, they managed to persuade a passing couple to take a group picture. Daniel looked up from the picture to his friends, both old and new, and he knew instinctively that them, and he, would be okay.

0oo0

Well... that's it for 'A New Enemy'. My first Stargate story all finished. However, I do have a sequel planned that's taking place in Atlantis, so look out for that... maybe on Friday or Saturday at the latest. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, or put the story on their Story Alerts or even their Author Alerts! It means so much to me! Thanks for going along with me on this journey!

Ranariel


End file.
